Persona 4: RSE
by RagingRaven187
Summary: A retelling of the Persona 4 (Golden) and Arena story, plus a new arc afterwards. Told through the eyes of Naoya Saito, an escaped prisoner from a facility, controlled by his evil step-father, that attempts to bring out a person's Persona using force. Pairings: YuXChie, KanjiXNaoto, slight Yukiko X Yosuke
1. Chapter 1

_Please let me know what you think of it. Also, the appearance and name of the OC is based off of Naoya Toudou (Persona 1 MC)_

* * *

? : Hey! WAKE UP! I SAID WAKE UP! BRAT!

I felt a fist connect with my face and blood trickle down my nose. I opened my eyes and looked up at the figure before me.

?: Good, you're awake. It seems you're not so useless after all. Well? Go on, say something!

I remained quiet. He didn't deserve to hear me speak.

?: I said speak up!

He pulled on my spikey back hair forcing me to let out a scream.

?: What do you want!?

?: Naoya Saito: 365th test subject of the Omega Opratives project. You're a real pain in the ass you know!? Trying to escape and then killing a guard. What do you have to say for yourself!?

Naoya: He was trying to rape an innocent woman. Maybe someone like you would let that fly, but not me!

?: How insolent! Speaking like that to your own father!

Naoya: You are not my father, Shintaro! You're just scum!

Shintaro: I became your father the moment that fool died and your mother married me!

Naoya: Then you killed her too! You just wanted another test subject for you stupid Persona scheme!

If I wasn't bound to this chair, I would've probably snapped his neck right there!

Shintaro: For your punishment: I hereby banish you to the other world!

Naoya: You can't do that! Have you seen the monstrosities that lie there!? I don't even have a persona!

Shintaro: You should've thought about that before you became so disobedient! Guards! Lower the TV!

A nearby guard pressed a button and a giant television came down from the ceiling. Shintaro unshackled me and I spit in his face as I got up. The moment I did I the heard the sound of ten guns being pointed at me. He told his guards to hold their fire and punched me in the face before grabbing me by the neck and throwing me at the screen. I felt the initial force of the solid screen but was quickly overcome by a cool gel like feeling. I immediately lost consciousness. I woke up in a small blue room that looked like an interrogation room of a police station. There was a mysterious man sitting across from me. He spoke to me.

Man: Welcome to the Velvet Room! My name is Igor. I am glad to make your acquaintance.

He didn't seem hostile so I decided to act how I naturally am. Kind. I only took that tone of voice with him, but generally I'm a real nice guy.

Naoya: I'm Naoya Saito. Nice to meet you. What is this place?

Igor: This is the Velvet Room. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. You have been called here to discuss your power of Persona.

Naoya: Persona? You mean they actually exist?

Igor: Indeed. And you have an intriguing ability. It seems that you have such a hatred for one man that you don't try and hid it. You repress no emotions what-so-ever. Therefore you do not have a shadow. Usually one's shadow becomes a persona when that person is willing to accept their flaws into their soul. Since you do not have a shadow, you need a slight "push" if you will. This will allow you to call upon your Persona when necessary. Here take my hand.

I took his hand and suddenly felt light headed and slightly sick.

Naoya: Thank you. But why me? I'm just a teenager!

Igor: True. But you have an interesting destiny. In the coming time you will find comrades and you must aid them on their quest to solve a mystery that may affect humanity and life as we know it. These comrades will help you achieve your one true goal.

Naoya: To kill Shintaro Ueda!

Igor: Until then…farewell!

My eyes became heavy and I drifted off into a slumber. I slept for what seemed like a couple minutes, and then my eyes shot open. My head was killing me. I looked around but was met with nothing but fog. So this was the inside of the TV world? I looked at my feet and noticed that I was standing on a platform. It was like a looked like a bull's eye and had multiple body outlines around it. My thoughts were cut off as I heard footsteps; I looked and saw seven figures through the fog. I don't know how I did it, but somehow I knew the name of my Persona. I called out to him as I prepared for battle.

Naoya: Nomad!

As soon as I said his name, my left arm was engulfed in a sea of blue flames. I didn't panic however; I knew that it wouldn't hurt. I looked at my Persona. "Nomad", how fitting. For the past couple of years, I never lived in an actual home. Nomad stood proud. He had long white hair and was dressed in a long and tan poncho. A long scarf covered his face and he wielded a great sword slumped over his shoulder in one hand and a bow in the other. I looked over at the figures in the fog and soon heard what sounded like glass breaking as large figures appeared behind them. I could easily identify their analyzer, a large woman-like figure that had a satellite attached to its face, and their main damage dealer, a bulky figure that was larger than the others. I had my plan figured out and put it into action.

Naoya: Makajam!

I pointed my palm at my target and Nomad loaded his bow with the spell and shot at the analyzer. The figure immediately disappeared indicating that my silence attack hit. I then turned to the biggest figure.

Naoya: Garula!

Nomad sent the spell to my target and it went down. Two down, five to go. We both waited for about 30 seconds for the other to make their move. Suddenly I heard a female voice call out.

Female voice: Tomoe!

I saw a feminine figure holding a double-side spear rush towards me. I told Nomad to cast Rakukaja on us. When the figure attacked us, we barely felt a thing.

Naoya: Mighty Swing!

Nomad swung his giant sword and hit the figure, sending it flying back. I heard the voice that called upon it grunt in pain. Suddenly another feminine voice called to a figure named Konahna-Sakuya and directed it to use agilao. I didn't flinch as the fireball flew towards me; I merely smirk and watched it disappear as it hit me. In fact, it gave me more energy. I knew that since that figure used fire, it was probably immune, so I told Nomad to use agilao against the round figure next to it. My instinct was right, because the figure immediately went down. I marveled in my new power! It was awesome! And with it I would finally get my revenge on Shintaro! I just need to take down these monsters, and then I can look for those comrades Igor spoke of. My victory was short lived however. Before I knew it a figure with a red scarf flashed in front of me and hit us with its bladed palms. My rakukaja had worn off by then so I took the full damage. The attack knocked me down and disoriented me. I managed to get back onto my feet, but then I heard a voice yell the name of his figure, Izanagi. I don't know why, but it sent chills down my spine, the way he yelled its name sounded so confidant. A bolt of lightning came down from god knows where and hit me dead on. I screamed in intense pain, apparently that was my weakness. The flame from my arm dispersed, my persona disappeared, and I feel down on all fours. I wheezed in pain and breathed heavily. I looked up and saw the seven figures walk towards me. As they came closer, I noticed that they weren't monsters, they were humans.

Naoya: Who…who are you!?

Manly voice: Shut up!

Suddenly, the person who told me to shut up kicked me in my stomach. I gasped in pain and coughed up some blood. I heard three female voices reprimand him and address him as Kanji. I heard a voice, the same voice who controlled Izanagi, ask if I was okay. I couldn't answer; I would just spit up more blood. The weight of my body finally got to me and I collapsed and lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

I regained consciousness to find that I was on some sort of roof. It was pouring rain out; my hair was drenched and obscured my vision. I tried to move my arms but they were tied up in rope. I felt a hand my hair aside so I could see. There were seven figures standing in front of me, most likely the same figures from the TV world. Judging from their uniforms, they were students in high school.

Brown-haired student: Hey, he's awake.

Silver-haired student: Good. Let's find out all we can.

Red-haired student: What's the big idea attacking us like that!? Who are you?

I didn't answer; I remained quiet.

Blonde-haired student: She asked you for your name! Now spit it out before I beat it out of you!

He grabbed me by my collar and lifted me up. I saw this as an opportunity. I moved my head back and launched it forward into his face. He released me and grabbed his face in pain, allowing me to stand on my feet. Now that I had my footing, I finally spoke.

Naoya: I should be asking you the same question.

Brunette-student: I'm Yosuke Hanamura.

Girl in green jacket: Chie Satonaka.

Raven-haired student: Yukiko Amagi.

Red-haired student: Rise Kugikawa

Foreign-looking boy: I'm Teddie!

Blonde-haired student: K-Kanji Tatsumi. Grh! Dammit! Your head's hard as shit!

Silver haired student: Yu Narukami. Now who are you?

Naoya: Test Subject: 365, Naoya Saito.

Yosuke: What do you mean "Test Subject"?

Naoya: Yeah, I guess it wouldn't exactly be public knowledge. I was part of a project called "The Omega Operatives". Its main goal was to harness one's power of Persona and use them as hitmen.

Chie: Hitmen!? You mean like an assassin!?

Naoya: Correct. The director of the project is a man by the name of Shintaro Ueda, my step-father.

Yukiko: Why would he use his own step-son as a test subject?

Naoya: Because he is a VERY evil man. The only reason he married my mother was so he could get to me. And as soon as he had me, he killed her. And then, when all the tests to summon my persona turned useless, I heard word that he was going to kill me too. I tried to escape but let myself get caught in order to help a woman from being raped by a guard. As punishment for trying to escape and killing the guard, he threw me into that world.

Rise: That's terrible! But why did you attack us!? You could've tried to at least talk to us!

Naoya: The instructors at the academy told us that all beings inside that world were our enemies and to attack on sight. Sorry, but I was just going off what I was told.

Yosuke: Oh I see. Well that's okay. But how were you able to face your shadow?

Naoya: Shadow? I didn't have one.

All in unison: What!? How!?

Yosuke: B-but you had a Persona!

Naoya: Well here's the thing. When Shintaro threw me into the TV, I had a strange dream.

As I said that, Yu's eyes shot open.

Yu: A strange dream? What was it like?

Naoya: I was sitting in a strange room and across from me sat an odd man with a long nose. He told me that my desire to kill Shintaro was so strong that I didn't try to suppress it. Therefore, since I didn't have any repressed emotions, I didn't have a shadow. He then gave me some kind of "push" that allowed me to summon my Persona.

Chie: So you didn't have a shadow? Just like you Yu-kun.

Yu: Yeah. Strange. Well now that we know that he's not hostile someone should take those ropes off him.

Naoya: That won't be a problem.

I released my grasp from the ends of the ropes and they feel to my feet.

Naoya: I untied them by the time Kanji picked me up. I wasn't sure if you were hostile so I didn't release them until I knew we were cool. Whoever tied them did a pretty sloppy job at it.

Everyone looked towards Yosuke.

Yosuke: S-sorry.

Naoya: It's fine. Now that I told you my involvement, I want to know how you're involved.

Yu: We're on an investigation. Someone is throwing people into that world, and whenever the fog sets in our world, the shadows in that world kill the victim. We use our Personas to go in there and get the victims out.

I see. These must be the comrades Igor was talking about.

Naoya: That's despicable! Let me help! I've seen too much evil in this world to just sit back and watch! Please I beg of you, allow me to join. I can really help too. You saw how powerful I was back there!

Yu: Of course you can help.

Yosuke: You didn't think we would just let you leave after seeing your power did you?

Naoya: Thank you sir!

Yu: No problem. But if your parents are deceased, where are you going to stay?

Naoya: Oh, um I was just gonna sleep in the woods or something.

Yu: No way! You can't sleep outside for the entirety of the case! Tell you what. Sleep at the school for tonight, and I'll talk to my uncle and get him to let you stay at my place. I'll meet you back here on the roof at lunch tomorrow.

Naoya: Oh. Thank you very much!

Yu: Okay, get some rest. Also you're going to need a weapon to fight the shadows, and we need to figure out a way to get you into Yasogami High.

Naoya: Don't worry about that. I can make a few calls and get the weapons and attendance into your school.

I said goodbye to my new comrades, my new…friends and decided to rest in a vacant room in the school for tonight. I pulled out my cell phone and called my friend. I told him what I needed and he said no problem. I would be attending Yasogami High school in two day's time. I waited until night fell and made sure the school was empty. I went to the gym of the school and broke the lock on the storage door where I found soap and towels and decided to take a shower. The t-shirt and sweat pant I wore were covered in my own blood and soaked in rain water. My hair and skin felt greasy too. I threw my clothes in one of the school's washing machines and spent at least an hour in the shower. It felt…nice. It had been so long since my last one. The scientists at the research facility would neglect us; only paying us attention to give us food or haul us off for tests and inject us with fluids that would "Allow us to harness our Persona". I got out and got my clothes and put them back on. They were still stained in blood, but it would do. I went to the vacant room and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I was wakened in the early hours of the morning by the sound of footsteps in the hallway. It must be the faculty coming in to prepare for the day. I quietly got up, grabbed a couple books to entertain myself, and made my way to the roof of the school. For the next couple hours I read a various amounts of literature. Poetry, instruction booklets on the finer points of playing guitar, cookbooks, and most regrettably, a "novel" called Witch Detective. It was…disgusting. I wasn't even three pages in when I made the decision to hurl the book over the roof's fence. I immediately regretted the decision when I heard the sound of a window breaking. Haha, o-oops. It was almost lunch time, and I beginning to feel stressed from the trash I just experienced. I reached into my shirt pocket and pulled out a cigarette and lighter. I stuck the tobacco in my and light it. As the smoke infiltrated my lungs I coughed and wheezed.

Naoya: *Cough* *Cough* God damn… I hate these things.

Familiare Voice: Then don't smoke them. They're terrible for you, you know.

I looked over to see Yu holding some sort of box.

Naoya: Easy for you to say. Here's a tip: Never start. They're damn near impossible to quit once you get addicted. The only reason I started in the first place was because it was the only way we could relax. We weren't allowed to read outside of school and we were only allowed so much time of television a day. Anyway, what'd you got there?

Yu: Some food, I figured you'd be hungry after what you've been through so eat up.

Naoya: Thanks. *Munch* Wow! *Munch* This is amazing! *Gulp* Where'd you get it?

Yu: I made it. We had left over ingredients so I made some for you.

Naoya: That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me in a long time. Thank you.

Yu: No problem. It's what friends do. Anyway, I talked with my uncle and he said it was cool if you stayed in the extra room.

Naoya: Thank you. But I don't want to impose.

Yu: It's fine. I actually didn't even have to convince him. I think he's just glad to have more people in the house.

Naoya: I'll be sure to thank him for his hospitality when I meet him. Oh by the way, I called my buddy and he was able to get me into Yasogami. He told me that my uniform and weapon will be waiting for me at the riverbank. Is it cool if we stop there on our way to your home?

Yu: No problem, it's along the way so it's no real hassle. Lunch period's almost over. And it looks like you're about done with those books, so here.

Yu handed me a money clip with 10,000 yen in it.

Yu: There's a Junes just down the road to the school. Take that money and buy yourself some clothes.

Naoya: Oh, thanks. Haha, I guess it would be suspicious if a guy in blood stained clothes came waltzing into your home.

Yu: Haha, yeah. Oh, and by the way. There was an assembly about some sort of school break-in. Apparently someone broke the lock to a storage closet and stole some towels and a bunch of soap. As we listened to the assembly, someone happened to have thrown a book through the window. It sent everyone into an uproar. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that? Would you?

Naoya: Oh, umm, ah haha. O-of course not. W-well I should get going! Plenty of clothes to buy and what not! S-see ya later!

I rushed down the stairwell, ignoring the strange looks I received from some wandering students and ran down the street to Junes. I bought myself some shirts, pants, shoes and socks, and some underwear. I put on my clothes, an unbuttoned shirt and a black t-shirt, brown slacks, and some black sneakers. I stuffed my former clothes in a bag and waited outside the school's main gates for the bell to ring. I waited for about 30 minutes before I heard a bell that symbolized the end of the school day. I watched as the students flowed out of the door and into the quiet town of Inaba. I saw Yu and Chie approach.

Yu: Hey there Naoya, I see you got some new clothes. Nice, very stylish.

Naoya: Oh, thanks. Here's the change.

Yu: Keep it. If you're going to live the life of a normal teenager you're going to need some pocket money.

Naoya: Yeah I guess so. Hm? Are you accompanying us Chie-san?

Chie: Yu said you guys were stopping by the riverbank so I decided to tag along. I usually go there to train anyway, so I was going to head there eventually. And dude, dropped the formalities. We're friends! Just call me Chie!

Naoya: Oh ok. Then we should get going. We shouldn't leave a package like that just lying around.

We walked to the river bank where we found a dark green crate that blended in with the foliage. I opened it and peered inside. An armored suit case, a Yasogami high summer and winter uniform, a leather school briefcase, a sleek white, and a scooter license that had a note on it that read: "Your bike will come in a couple days." I shoved the uniforms in the school briefcase and put the phone and license in my pocket.

Naoya: That should be it. Okay let's see what we got here.

I set the armored suit case on the ground and unlatched it to see my new weapon.

Chie: Woah, dude! Is that a shotgun!? That's pretty cool, but isn't it kind of dangerous? Do you even know how to shoot it?

Naoya: Somewhat. We receive some training on the basics of firing one of these. I do know that this is an Italian made Spas-12. Made for both semi-automatic and pump-action firing modes.

Yu:Where'd you even get that from!?

Naoya: I have a friend that owed me a favor for helping her out.

*Flashback*

Woman: Please! L-leave me alone!

Guard: It's okay, I just wanna have a little "fun". Hehehe.

Woman: Get away from me you pig! *smack*

Guard: Gah! You bitch! I was thinking of going easy on you and being a real gentleman, but now I'm not gonna hold back.

*Guard begins to forcibly undress her*

Woman: H-help! Please!

Guard: That's right! Scream for me! HAHAHAHAHA-*snap*

Guard fall to the ground…..dead. His neck was contorted and broken.

Naoya: Hey…are you all right?

Woman: Y-yes. Thank you. Is he…?

Naoya: Yes. He's dead. Serves him right.

Woman: Here…take this. If you need anything, and I mean ANYTHING, call this number and tell me what you need and I'll get it to you in a jiffy.

Naoya: Thank you. I'll give you a call if I ever-AGHHH!

Woman: What's wrong!?

Naoya: Sho-shock c-collar! Quickly, get out of here! The other guards will be here soon.

The woman runs and Noaya loses consciousness.

*End Flashback*

I closed the case and began to make my way to the concrete stair that would take me back to the walkway, until I heard Chie say something.

Chie: Wait a minute Naoya-kun! There's something

Naoya: What? Strange…I didn't ask for anything else. Let me see. What a minute? Is this kerosene!? There's a note on it. "Delere orbem rigidum praeterito"? Latin? I can't understand a word.

Yu: Hang on, let me see that note. I actually know a bit of Latin. I should be able to translate it.

Chie: Really!? Wow, you're so smart Yu-kun.

I detected awe in her voice with a hint of….could it be….affection?

Yu: Okay let's see here. "Erase the past". What could that mean?

I looked at my old research clothes in the bag.

Naoya: I know what it means.

I set down my things and took the bag of old clothes and can of kerosene and walked over to the concrete platform. I threw the blood-stained clothes on the concrete and drenched them in the liquid. I pulled out a match from my shirt pocket, lit it, and threw it on the pile. As I watched the clothes burn I felt some of the hurt and anger release from me. But not all of it, no, I knew that I wouldn't be truly free of the pain until I achieved my true goal. I began to walk away, but suddenly turned around and threw the cartridge of cigarettes into the fire as well. It was time to quit.

* * *

_S-sorry for the bad one-liner ending..._


	4. Chapter 4

We made our way to Yu's house. Chie had decided to stay behind to train and hone her martial arts skills. It was a quiet walk; I only heard the sound of our footsteps. Then Yu spoke up.

Yu: I'm proud of you.

Naoya: Huh? Why?

Yu: You were able to give up your addiction. An addiction you said was nearly impossible ditch.

Naoya: I haven't kicked it yet. So please be understand if I become a little…. edgy.

Yu: You'll be fine, don't worry. Well, we're here.

Naoya: Nice place. Seems cozy.

Yu: Nanako! I'm home!

Girl in pigtails: Welcome home big bro! Oh! Ummm, w-who's this?

Yu: This is Naoya Saito. We talked about this yesterday remember? He's going to be staying with us.

Naoya: Hello! It's very nice to meet you. I'm Naoya Saito! But I guess you already knew that haha!

Girl in pigtails: Oh! H-hello! I'm Nanako Dojima!

Once she realized I wasn't mean, her mood automatically lightened up and she became more cheerful.

Nanako: Naoya! I-is that an earring? It looks really cool!

Naoya: Oh thank you Nanako-chan. You like it? I did it myself. If you want, I can give you one too someday.

Nanako: Yay! That'd be really nice of you.

The door suddenly opened and a rugged looking man holding his jacket over his shoulder walked in.

Man: I'm home!

Nanako: Oh! Welcome home dad!

Yu: Hello Dojima-san.

Dojima: Hello. Oh! You must be Yu's friend, Naoya Saito, the one who'll be staying with us.

Naoya: *Polite bow* I thank you for your hospitality Dojima-san.

Dojima: Um, Yu, he told me about your parents. I'm terribly sorry for your loss; I can understand what it feels like. Please, stay as long as you want and make yourself at home.

Naoya: Th-thank you sir.

Dojima: Yu, could you show him to his room? He must be tired.

Yu took me upstairs and showed me to my room. It only had a futon and dresser, but that was fine with me.

Yu: Before I go, I have a question I need to ask you. Yesterday you said that you met a man with a long nose in a strange room. What did he tell you and what was his name?

Naoya: He said his name was Igor. He told me that I had an interesting destiny and that I would find allies in the coming time. I guess he was right. Wait a second….you mean it wasn't just a dream!?

Yu: No. I know Igor as well. It seems that we both have interesting destinies.

Naoya: I see. Well at any rate I should get some rest.

Yu: Okay. I'll wake you up when it's time for school. Night.

Naoya: *Yawn* Night.

I fell asleep, woke up the next morning, put on my new uniform, walked with Yu to Yasogami High.

Yu: Well here it is, Yasogami High school. Let's see what class you're in. Hmmm…ah, here it is. Naoya Saito, class 2-2, please meet in the faculty office. Cool, you're in the same class as me, Yosuke, Yukiko, and Chie.

Naoya: Okay, cool. I guess I'll go speak with , see you later.

I made my way to the faculty office where I was greeted by a rather busty brunette woman.

Woman: Oh hello. You must be the new student, my you're rather handsome. And such a lovely earring too. I'm Noriko Kashiwagi your home room teacher. Well come on honey, I'll take you to class.

I shrugged off here rather inappropriate comments and followed her to the 2nd floor, class 2-2.

Kashiwagi: Quiet down everyone! I have someone to introduce. This is our new student. Please tell them your name.

Naoya: Hello, I'm Naoya Saito. It's nice to meet you all.

I looked around the class and spotted Yu, Chie, Yukiko, and Yosuke. I could hear people whispering about me.

Female Student: Wow, he's kinda cute. His hair's so cool!

Male Student: That earring's not that bad. I wonder where he got it.

Kashiwagi gave me a seat and started her lecture. I listened to it intently and could feel my knowledge rise. The day slowly passed by and soon, class was over. Me and Yu walked home along with Yosuke and Chie. Me and Yosuke chatted and got to know each other better. I learned that his family runs the local Junes and that he transferred to Inaba back in October of 2010. I…I also learned of a girl named Saki Konishi. Apparently she was the second one to be killed in the murder case. Yosuke must have liked her, because he seems like it hit him pretty hard. I know how it feels though; we've both lost someone very dear. But hearing his tragic story made me want to achieve my goal even more. I noticed that Yu and Chie having a very lively conversation and I even detected a hint of flirting in their voices. Yosuke didn't seem to pay any mind to this. Am I the only one who can see this? We arrived back at the Dojima household just before it started raining.

We ate dinner and chatted a bit with Nanako. She seemed to really be taking a shining to me. Afterwards we went to Yu's room to hang out. We played some videogames, to which Yu had to teach me since I've been cooped up in a Laboratory for nearly three years, but I played a bunch before that so I caught on fast. We also watched some TV and read some manga, man it had been a while since I lived like this. I acted like a child seeing fireworks for the first time, it was real nice.

Yu: Nice match! I can't believe you beat me! You're a quick learner.

Naoya: Yeah well I guess it's all thanks to you and your teaching abilities Sensei!

Yu: Sensei huh? First Teddie, then Kanji, now you! Geez, if Chie knew this she would be so jealous. She's really into martial arts and stuff like that.

Naoya: You too seem pretty close. Is there something you're not telling me?

Yu: O-of course not! *nervous laugh* Hmm? Naoya…is something wrong.

I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head as I felt something…how do I decscibe it? "Crawl" out of my head. I looked at Yu but he wasn't fazed.

Yu: Don't worry it happens to all of us. It just means your Persona has grown too powerful to be confined in your mind all day.

Naoya: W-what do you mean!? Y-you mean h-he's coming into our world!?

Yu: Somewhat. It's more YOU changing than him. You're gaining a new ability. Let's just call it Persona ESP. You will now have the ability to view the "Spiritual" Realm as well as the real world.

Spiritual Realm!? I was utterly shocked at this. The pain subsided and I quickly turned around to find Nomad standing in the center of the room. He stood so stoically, arms crossed and head down as if he were sleeping standing up. He didn't carry his weapons with him though. But he wasn't the only one there, another Persona was in the room as well, He wore a black trench-coat, a long white bandana, and a mask where only his yellow eyes were visible.

Yu: This is Izanagi, my Persona.

Naoya: Whoa! Cool! Um, this is MY Persona, Nomad!

Naoya: Say hello Nomad!

He didn't say anything; he just gave me a quizzical look and scratched his head.

Naoya: What the matter? You mean you can't speak?

Yu: Persona doesn't speak. They don't need to. That's why they have us. But they can still communicate through facial and body expression. Anyway, it's almost midnight. The midnight channel should be on soon.

Naoya: The Midnight Channel?

Yu: It's what tells us who's going to be kidnapped next. That's really all we know about it.

The clock striked midnight and the off television suddenly turned own. A boy in an orange shirt appeared on the screen. He looked weird; his eyes were completely devoid of any emotion. It was as if he was merely a hollow shell of a former person.

Boy: You think you know me? You don't know anything about me. Just try and catch me.

*Screen flickers off*

Naoya: I thought you said these people were kidnapped. He seemed like he went in on his own.

Yu: Could it be? Could he actually be the real killer!?

Naoya: You think so?

Yu: We won't know until we find out. We'll look for him after school tomorrow.

Naoya: Then we should get some rest. Night Yu.

I went back to my room and went to bed as Nomad disappeared back into my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

The Sunday light shined through my window and woke me up. At least it wasn't a loud ass alarm. I looked over and saw Nomad sitting in the corner in a meditative position.

Naoya: Morning, you sleep well?

He didn't answer he just gave an assuring nod and began to float. We both made our way to the living room where Yu, Izanagi, and Nanako were sitting. I guess she can't see him.

Yu: Morning. You ready to go?

Naoya: Yeah let's go.

Nanako: Are you two going somewhere?

Yu: We're just going to meet up with everyone else. We'll be home by evening.

Nanako: Ok, have fun!

We went to JUNES where we meet everyone at a table in the food court. They too had their Personas with them.

Chie: Yo! Oh cool! Your Persona finally came out!

Yukiko: It's actually kind of cute.

Rise: Yeah and cool looking.

Both them and their Personas walked over to Nomad and began checking him out. They ruffled his hair and felt his clothing. He didn't show it on his face but it was obvious he was uncomfortable.

Naoya: Uh…ladies? About this "Midnight Channel"…

Yosuke: Ok cool, you saw it! Anyone got any ideas who it was?

Chie: I don't know who it was but he was totally the same guy who hit on Yukiko on the first day of school!

Yukiko: Really!? I don't remember that ever happening.

Yu: Well it happened. I swear, I think Chie was seriously about to deck him.

Yosuke: Yeah, didn't he just show up and call you "Yuki" all of a sudden? He acted as if you two were dating or something.

Naoya: Sounds like a real perv. Do you think he might have been stalking you or something? I mean from the sound of it, it didn't seem like he went to Yasogami, but yet he still knew who you were.

Kanji: Yeah he seems like a real creep. I did some digging last night and found my old Middle School yearbook from 8th grade. Turns out this dude went to the same school as me, but one year higher. Here's his photo, his name's Mitsuo Kubo.

Teddie: Aha! With this I can sniff out where he's hiding and we can bag him! Let's go!

We all made our way to the electronics department to a television set. We all entered and ended up in the entrance hall of the realm.

Naoya: Gah! Damn fog! How're we gonna find Mitsuo if we can't see anything.

Teddie: Oh I almost forgot! Here take these.

Naoya: Glasses? Ted…I can see fine, it's just the fog.

Teddie: Grrr. Just put them on already.

Noaya: Whoa! I can see everything! So these glasses allow me to see through the fog huh? Sweet! Very groovy! Hey I just noticed now but why are you still in that costume Teddie? You'd probably fight better if you could stretch your limbs.

Teddie: I'm most comfortable in this form. Technically I'm not actually human. I'm a resident of this world. But I don't remember anything…

Naoya: W-well don't worry! I'm sure you'll figure something out. Look on the bright side! At least you don't spend all your time in a small room writing poems about angst all day! You're a fighter!

Teddie: R-really? AWESOME! Come on team! Let's go!

Teddie ran off.

Yosuke: You were able to cheer him up just like that! That's impressive! We should follow him, if he gets lost he'll probably cry or something.

We made our way to this Mitsuo guy's "dungeon". It look like a castle that was in an old video game. Was this some kind of sick joke!?

Chie: Does this guy think this is a game!? Grrr…That's it! I hereby sentence him to 100 kicks to the face!

Yu and Naoya: Damn straight!

We opened the castle's doors and were immediately met with a shadow. It charged at us but just before it was close enough to get an attack in, I shot it with my shotgun. The force was so strong that it blew a huge hole in the shadow's body. It began to spaz out before it exploded in a cloud of black goo. Everyone congradulated me on my first kill and we moved on. We journeyed up about 10-floors before we found a door as big as the one at the entrance.

Rise: He should be behind this door! Okay guys prepare yourselves!

We opened the door to see two people: Mitsuo and his shadow. But it was hard to tell which was which, they both seemed insane.

Kanji: You Mitsuo!? You better be ready to pay, you bastard!

Yosuke: Wait Kanji! Something's not right!

Mitsuo: Everyone gets on my nerves… That's why I did it! What do you think of that!? Say something, dammit!

Shadow Mitsuo: …

Mitsuo: Nobody even thought of me after the first two people. That's why I went for the third one! I killed them!

Shadow Mitsuo: …

Mitsuo: Wh-What're you all quiet for?

Shadow Mitsuo: Because…I feel nothing…

Mitsuo: What're you talking about!? Make sense, dammit!

Chie: What the…? Which one's the Shadow?

Shadow Mitsuo: I have nothing…I am nothing. And you are me…

Mitsuo: What? What's that supposed to mean!? I'm…I'm not nothing…

Yukiko: No! If this keeps up…!

Mitsuo: *Turns around* Who are you guys! How'd you get in here? Dammit, who the hell are you!? What're you doing here!?

Naoya: Shut up! We came for you! Are you the killer?

Mitsuo: Of course I am! Ahahahaha! I'm the one behind everything! This fake isn't me! Ahahahaha! Now get out of here before I kill all of you too! I can do it! I…I can do anything! I AM EVERTHING!

Shadow Mitsuo: So you don't accept me?

A crimson red aura engulfed itself in Mitsuo's shadow. Mitsuo dropped to his knees and passed out.

Naoya: Wh-what's happening!?

Teddie: His repressed emotions have become too powerful! His shadow's going bearzerk!

The aura dispanded to reveal that his shadow had been replaced by a infant-looking being. He immediately shrouded himself in a frenzy of colored blocks that made him look like a game character.

Noaya: So all we have to do is kill it? Hehe…then this should be easy! NOMAD!

My arm erupted into a familiar blue flame as I called my Persona.

Yu: Izanagi! Zionga!

Izanagi suddenly brought down a powerful bolt of lightning and hit Shadow Mitsuo dead center. But it didn't seem to affect him in the slightest bit. I commanded Nomad to hit it with an Agilao, but that too was futile.

Naoya: Damn. How do we beat this guy!? Everytime we get the blocks out of the way, they just regenerate!

Yu: We need to do enough damage in one attack to destroy all of the blocks! But how!?

Noaya: Hmmmm…Oh! I got it! Maybe if we-ughhhh!

Suddenly, Shadow Mitsuo swung his giant sword at me and knocked to the other side of the round arena we were standing in.

Yosuke: Naoya! Are you okay!?

Naoya: Ye-yeah, I'm fine! But look out!

The shadow had planted bomb-like objects at everyone's feet except for mine. They all exploded at once and everybody feel to their knees.

Naoya: Shit! What happened!? Are you okay!?

Chie: I…I can't feel my legs.

Kanji: I'm so tired…

Yu: Hng! I have to keep going.

Yosuke: Forget it dude! It's useless. We're all exhausted.

Shadow Mitsuo: Now that the threat has been eliminated, I will dispose of you as well.

Naoya: Oh yeah!? Well just come and get me bitch!

In a fit of rage I summoned Nomad and order to unless a devastating attack. It hit the shadow and completely cleaved off his right arm. I then ordered him to do the same with the other arm. That attack also hit but he quickly regenerated both arms.

Naoya: Grrr! How do I beat him!? Huh?

I felt a popping like sensation in my head. I didn't know what it was…but somehow I did. I can't explain it but I knew that it was my Persona growing stronger. I searched through my mind and found that somehow I had learned three new words and their meanings.

Naoya: Yeah…this is more like! NOMAD! Garudyne!

Nomad released a powerful tornado that literally lifted the Shadow in the air. I saw this as an opportunity for a little "experiment".

Naoya: Great job Nomad! Now! Agidyne!

Nomad nodded as a confirmation and unleashed a fiery blaze at the tornado. The second the fire hit the squall (powerful gust of wind) they combined into a towering inferno that disintegrated every single cube on the shadows body.

Naoya: Now while the Shadow is immobilized… Nomad! Energy Shower!

Nomad flew over to the team and stood over them. He lifted his arms as if he were chanting a prayer and suddenly a bright light engulfed everyone. They all jumped up, feeling more energized than ever!

Yosuke: This feels awesome!

Chie: It feels like I just drank, like, 10 MadBulls! I'm all fired up. I need to use this energy!

Yu: Then…everyone ready?

Everyone: Yeah!

Yu: Then it's time for an All-Out-Attack! CHARGE!

We all rushed toward the downed infant creature and attacked him with no mercy! In a flurry of slashes, smashes, kicks, and gunshots, from yours truly, we let out all the energy Nomad had granted us. When we were done the shadow was no more than a gooey pulp before the goo dispersed to reveal Mitsuo. We all cheered in celebration. Yu patted me on the back, and Izanagi did the same to Nomad. Yosuke and Jiraya high-fived each-other, Chie and Tomoe pumped their fists in the air for victory, Kanji brofisted with Take-Mikazuchi, Teddie and Kintoki-Doji jumped in the air with Yukiko and Konahan Sakuya, and Rise gave Himiko a big hug. When all celebrations were done we directed our attention to the unconsouis killer on the ground. We decided to bring him to the police so we made our way out of the TV world and back into the Electronics Department. When we brought him out, he regained consiouness.

Mitsuo: What the…? Where am I?

Yu: The electronics department at JUNES. Now tell us. Did you kill the other two?

Mitsuo: Hehehe…Ahahahahaha! Of course I did! I can kill you too so back off!

Teddie: Well I hope you're happy! You're going to jail mister!

Mitsuo: Ahahaha…What's with that costume? You some kind of freak?

Teddie: Grrrrrr!

Yosuke: Calm down Teddie! Why did you kill them!?

Mitsuo: Why? Hahahaha. Because I wanted the attention! Why else? It's not like they would be missed.

Yosuke: You…you bastard! *punches Mitsuo in the face* So you killed Saki-senpai over nothing!? YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!

Chie: Calm down! We can't bring him in to the police if he's dead!

Yosuke: B-but…Y-yeah. You're right. Sorry.

Naoya: You guys go get the police. I'll keep an eye on him.

Yosuke: Y-yeah…c'mon let's go. I'll go make sure nobody comes near here.

Everyone and their Personas left leaving me and Nomad with Mitsuo.

Mituso: Hahaha…I killed them all… I'm going to be so cool. I'll finally be someone.

Naoya: *Whisper* Nomad, what do you think about this guy?

He twirled his finder in a circular formation around the side of his head. Silently telling me that he thought he was crazy.

Naoya: *Whisper* I know right!? I'm not sure someone this delusional would be able to come up with a plan to throw people into the TV and kill them, and not leave a single trace of evidence behind. I'm gonna go talk to him.

Naoya: Mitsuo…how'd you do it?

Mitsuo: Huh? Why should I tell you!?

Naoya: Well…uh…b-because I think you're really cool and all! I want to know what kind of plan a genious like you came up with!

Mitsuo: Oh! Really!? Well first I…

Looks like my lie fooled him. He spilled the beans and told me how he killed them all. He said that all he did was sneak up behind them in an alley and hit them over the back the head with a pipe. Then he dragged the body and dropped it onto an antennae or telephone pole. Just as he finished describing what he did the group returned with a couple police officers and dragged him off. As he left, I gave a fake smile and waved to him.

Naoya: See you later, cool guy! *Mitsuo leaves* Idiot…

Yu: Hm? Did something happen?

Naoya: Yeah. I buttered him up a bit and he told me everything.

Yukiko: Really? What did you learn?

Naoya: He's not the real killer.


	6. Chapter 6

Naoya: He'e not the real killer.

Kanji: What do you mean he's not the real killer!? He said that he did it! Who in their right mind would take the blame for a murder they didn't commit!?

Yu's eyes widened. I think he figured out what I was getting at.

Yu: Someone who wants attention…

Naoya: Exactly! He told me that he killed them all from blunt force trauma to the back of the head! But we know that that is not true!

?: My. Don't we catch on fast?

Yosuke: Huh? Who's that!?

We all turned around to see a young man standing behind us. He was short with blue hair and wore a cap.

Chie: Oh. It's you.

Naoya: Who's that?

?: My name is Naoto Shirogane. I'm a detective on this murder case.

Naoya: You're a detective!? But you're so young!

Naoto: Yes, well, I came to tell you that you are right on your hypothesis. Mr. Morooka was the only person who had a identifiable cause of death. Plus, that boy's prints were all over the scene. However, we still do not know the cause of death for Ms. Saki Konishi and Mayumi Yamano. Therefore, it is safe to say the killer is still on the loose. *Begins walking away* We will not require any further assistance. You're little game is over.

Rise: This isn't just a game you know! We've actually been affected by this case!

Yosuke: That's right! I've lost someone very close to me to the killer! Have you!? If anything this is just a game to YOU!

Naoto: This is anything but a game. I may not have a personal connection with the case but I still care. I should get going. Just stay out of trouble. Detective Adachi! Wait for me!

Naoto walked away, leaving us in the electronics department.

Chie: *sigh* At least Adachi-san looked happy.

Naoya: Adachi-san? Do you know him?

Yu: He's a detective that working on the case with Uncle Dojima, so if you see him around the house; don't get worried. He's probably just there to have dinner with us.

Yukiko: Oh! That reminds me! Since the police arrested Mitsuo, Dojima probably won't be returning home tonight. We should make Nanako dinner!

Chie: Yeah!

Yosuke: *Gulp* Wh-who's gonna make it?

Chie: Duh! We will!

Rise: Ooh! I wanna make something too!

Yosuke: R-really!? Awesome! I'm sure anything you make will be great Rise-san!

Yukiko: Yu-kun. Could you call Nanako-chan and asked her what she wants for dinner?

Yu: Yeah sure. *Calls Nanako* Hello? Nanako? It's big bro…what do you want for dinner?...No really, what do you want? …Ok, I'll tell them that. Bye. *Ends call* She says she wants to have an omelet with fried rice.

Yosuke: An omelet. Excellent choice Nanako-chan! With a meal that simple it would be nearly impossible to screw up!

Chie: W-well then…we're off! See you in a few!

All the girls and their Personas walked off. But…in opposite directions. Shouldn't their first instinct be to get the eggs first?

Yosuke: Why are they walking in opposite directions? Y-Yu! Please! You need to make something too! Just tell me the ingredients and I'll grab them for you!

Yu: Okay, I'm going to make it Asian style. Soy flavored.

Yosuke: Okay got it! What about you Naoya? Are you a good cook?

Naoya: I've been locked inside a lab for nearly three years. What do you think?

Yosuke: R-right. Sorry. Well I'm going to grab those ingredients. Be back soon.

Kanji: I'm…uh…gonna go grab some stuff, so I'll be back soon too.

They both left and Yu and I waited for everyone returned; Teddie ran off to go eat all the free samples. We were shocked at the ingredients the girls had brought. Fois Gras and a load of hotsauce, oh boy! Kanji came back holding a bottle of alcohol and Yukiko quickly caught him and made him put it back. Too bad, he's going to need it.

Anyway, we went home and immediately began working on the omelets. When everyone was done we all sat around the table in the living room and tested the omelets.

Yukiko: Try mine first!

Kanji: I got this! *munch* Hmmm? *munch* *munch* *munch*

Yukiko: How does it taste?

Kanji: Ummm, t-that's the thing….I-I don't taste anything. I mean, it's still impressive that you were able to put all those ingredients into it and it came out tasting like nothing.

Yukiko: T-thanks…

Yu: I'll try Chie's. *munch* mmpf!

Chie: H-how is it?

Yu: It…It t-tastes great… In fact. It tastes so good that I'm going to save the rest for Uncle Dojima. I'll just put this in the fridge.

It was obvious Yu was lying. But nevertheless, Chie's face lit up with joy.

Yosuke: I'm next! Oh boy I can't wait to try Rise-san's! I bet it's gonna be amaz-urkkkk!

The second he took a bite of Rise's omelet, his face grew bright red and tears began to stream down his face. He ran to the kitchen drank straight from the faucet and then ran out to the porch.

Naoya: He'd probably just overreacting. I'm sure it's not that ba-urkkk!

It was awful! The second I put in my mouth, my mouth erupted in a painful sensation of heat and spices. I too drank straight from the faucet and ran out to the porch.

Yosuke: I…I guess you tried Rise's too. How are you feeling?

Naoya: Not good. Terrible actually. Hey…where are the Personas?

Yosuke: They're probably out exploring the town. They get curious sometimes ya know?

Naoya: I see. They certainly are interesting things aren't they? They live in a space that normal humans can't see and they just stand there, yet they have emotions like you and me.

Yosuke: Now that you mention it… you're actually right. Strange… but anyway, thanks for saving our asses back there! We would have been goners if it weren't for you and Nomad!

Naoya: It was nothing. What was I going to do just let you die!? I've seen too much death to just let that happen.

Yosuke: Excuse me, but what exactly happened? You know between your family and all.

Naoya: Well my father was a researcher at U.M.B.R.A., Ueda Medical Branch Research Association. One night he brought his boss, Shintaro Ueda, over for dinner. But he was acting strange, he asked me questions about how good I was at sports or what my grades were. He seemed nice enough so I told him the truth. Well, apparently that was the wrong decision because about a month later we get a call telling us that my father died in a laboratory "accident". About three months passed and Shintaro decided to make his move on my mother, I of course disapproved but she was so full of grief that she just needed someone to hold. They began dating and later on got married. Everything was alright, for a while, then I'M the one to receive a call telling me my mother died in yet another "accident". Next thing I know Shintaro's goons kidnap me and bring to some sort of lab where I was basically a prisoner for the next three years until I met you guys.

Yosuke: I'm…I'm sorry to hear that. But the lab…what …was it like?

Naoya: We lived in cells, alone, only seeing other children in the hallways when we were being taken to be tested. They pumped us full drugs that were supposed to, "Allow us to control our other selves with unimaginable power". The only thing is that if a child never awakened to this "power" they would become obsolete and disposed of. I…was one of those people. One night I overheard a conversation between a couple scientists. They were talking about me and that if I didn't awaken to Persona soon I would be put in the "Shadow World" for tests. It was more like a slow execution though. When I heard this I ran away, but I got caught, thrown into the TV and met you guys.

Yosuke: That place sounds awful. I just want to let you know that if you're serious about wanting to kill this Shintaro guy, I'm right behind you! I can't believe someone would do something like that!

Naoya: Thank you Yosuke. Well…we should be getting back inside.

We both went back into the house. I guess we missed something because Yukiko was passed out on the floor whil Chie and Kanji tried to revive her. Apparently Yu's omelet was amazing and Nanako loved it. When Yukiko finally reawakened, Chie decided it would be best if she took her home for the night, Kanji and Rise also decided to head home as well. Me, Yosuke, Yu, and Teddie chatted for a bit before they went home as well. We were both pretty tired so we said goodnight to Nanako and returned to our rooms where our Personas had been waiting. It had been a long day so I immediately went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Naoya: Ugh! I'm so bored!

It was the 3rd of August and summer break had started. Nearly a week had passed since we caught Mitsuo. It was raining out so we were pretty much stuck inside the house. I was sitting by the table in Yu's room and resting my head on it while Yu sat on the couch, idly watching TV.

Yu: Why don't you work on your summer homework?

Naoya: I don't feel like. If it can be done tomorrow then why should I do it today?

Yu: I never pegged you for a procrastinator.

Naoya: And I never pegged you as good cook. See? You can't just assume things about people. You need to get to know them.

Yu: Yeah, you're right. *PiPiPi PiPiPi* Hm? Oh! It's a text message!

Naoya: From whom?

Yu: Chie.

Naoya: You don't say. (Why am I not surprised) … what does it say?

Yu: She's asking if you and I want to train for a bit when the rain subsides.

Naoya: Sure, why not? You up for it Nomad?

Nomad, who was sitting next to me nodded his head in approval. I looked over to Izanagi who was next to Yu on the couch and he also nodded his head in approval. About three hours later the rain stopped and we went to the flood plains to meet Chie. She was sitting under the canopy with Tomoe.

Chie: Yo! Naoya-kun! Yu-kun! You ready!?

Naoya: Sure, but…what are we going to do?

Chie: We're gonna spar with our Personas! It helps both of us get stronger! Plus, it just rained so I don't think anyone will come by and see us.

Yu: Okay then, let's begin.

We sparred for about an hour before we decided to call it a day and grab some food.

Chie: Today is steak bowl day! Just you wait! I'm gonna eat you under the table.

Kid's voice: I don't have any more…

Chie: Don't tell me they're at it again!

Naoya: Who?

Yu: A group of teenagers extorting people. We were able to chase them off once before so this shouldn't be a problem.

Chie: Let's go Yu-kun! Naoya-kun!

We ran off to find the source of the voice and when we found it, sure enough there were three teens shaking down a little kid for money. How much more pathetic can you get?

Chie: What are you up to!?

Punk: What? Not her again!

Punk leader: Hehehe I know how to handle this bitch!

Punk: Sounds like you got a plan!

Child: H-help…

Punk leader: You hear that "Chie-chan"? He wants help!

Chie: How do you know my name…?

Punk leader: We ran into that friend of yours; had a nice little chat. He told us ALL about you! Like where you live and this precious "Yukiko-san" of yours. Be a real shame if something happened to her wouldn't it?

Naoya: You son of a… I'm gonna kick you're a-

I was cut off and held back by Yu grabbing my shoulder. I looked at him and all he did was shake his head and point to Chie. I looked and Chie and saw what he meant. She was spitting mad.

Chie: Grrrr…Fine! Then hit me!

Punk leader: Huh!?

Chie: You heard! You're pissed at me right!? Then hit me! The face, the gut, just pick a target!

Punk: What's with this bitch…?

Punk Leader: Whatever, let's just go.

They ran away?

Naoya: Oh no you don't! Get back here!

I ran after them and followed them into an alley way.

Punk leader: What do you want!?

Naoya: You're not going to extort anyone again. And you're not going anywhere near Chie-chan and Yukiko-chan ever again! You got that!

Punk: Or else what? There's three of us and only one of you!

Naoya: That doesn't matter I can still kick all of your asses!

Punk leader: Oh yeah!? Then c'mon guys! We got a rat to stomp!

All three of them charged at me. I noticed one of them grabbed a nearby pipe. This was bad, but there was no backing out now! I waited for one of the punks to try and punch me. He lunged toward me with the intent of hitting me in the face but I was able side-step and dodge it. The moment I had my chance, I grabbed his open arm and twisted it causing him to flip onto the ground where I planted my foot right into his face causing him to pass out. I ran straight toward the second punk and punched him square in the jaw. The momentum and inertia I picked up from the running started caused the force of the punch to be so powerful that it sent him flying into a couple trash cans. Two down, one to go. The leader, who held the pipe, charged at me with the swinging the pipe wildly. I moved back narrowly missing every strike before I hit a wall. He set up for a powerful swing but I ducked causing him to hit the wall. Using the opportunity I searched for something I could use and found another pipe. I grabbed it and used it to block all of his attacks. After about five minutes of dueling he started to get tired and his attacks slowed down. When he was open I punched him in the stomach causing him to drop the pipe. I then got behind him and hit him in the back of the knees with my pipe. Not that hard though, only enough so he fell over.

When all was said and done I had emerged victorious. I kneeled down before the defeated leader and spoke to him.

Naoya: Now then…you're going to give up this little game of yours. Got it?

Leader: Y-y-yes! Wh-wh-whatever you say just l-leave us alone!

Naoya: And I better not see you near any of me friends too. Here, *throws some money on the ground* call an ambulance, but don't you dare mention me.

I left the punks in the alley way and met back up with Yu and Chie.

Naoya: You shouldn't worry about them anymore. I think they saw the error of their ways. Hm? Did I miss something? You two seem somewhat flustered.

Chie: N-n-nothing! Nothing happened! W-well I should get going I think I lost my appetite. See ya later guys!

Yu: Yeah…see you later…

Something was strange. Oh well it's probably just my imagination. We both headed home. When we got back to the Dojima household there was a vehicle outside. It was a white scooter with a black decal on it. There was a note on it. It read: "Dear Naoya: This is for you. A teen needs some way to get around and it's the least I could do. Enjoy, but don't be reckless!" I remembered that I received a license in that care package the woman left me.

Yu: Oh cool it looks like you got your scooter. Hey, why don't we take them out for a spin and I can show you the ropes. You said you were bored right? And it's barely 3:00.

Naoya: Sure, let's go.

We took our bikes out onto the road. I had some trouble at first but eventually caught on. Yu also taught me the traffic laws and so it was like I had read the booklet. By the time we got back it was already six o'clock and dinner was ready. We ate dinner and hung out in Yu's room for a bit before we both went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Yosuke: So this is your room huh? It's clean.

Yu: T-thanks. But why did you come here?

I woke up early in the morning to the sound of Yosuke and Yu. Me and Nomad got up and went to Yu's room where we found Yosuke, Yu, Izanagi, and Jiraya.

Naoya: Yosuke? What are you doing here?

Yosuke: Just hanging out. So Yu…tell me. You ever invite a lady friend in here?

Yu: Huh? Well…um… not yet but that's no-

Yosuke: Wait you mean you're already working on someone!? Come on you gotta tell me!

Yu peered over Yosuke shoulder to look at me. I had my arms crossed and looked at him expectantly.

Naoya: Yes Yu… who indeed?

Yu: N-no one! Uh, s-sorry I said too much already.

Yosuke: Eh, whatever you say man. Anyway where do you keep your "goods"?

Yu: Goods?

Yosuke: Ya know…goods. Magazines, DVDs, books! Where are they!?

In excitement, Yosuke rose his hand over his should signaling Jiraya to high-five him, which he did.

Yu: I-I don't have any!

Yosuke: Bullshit! Every guy has to have at least one, so where's yours!? Jiriya! You look under the couch and I'll check under his futon!

Yu: Hey…wait! Izanagi, help!

Yu struggled to pull Yosuke away from the futon while Izanagi tried to pull Jiraya away from the couch. As Yosuke tried to free himself from Yu's grasp he was yelling:

Yosuke: Come on man! Just show me! I won't tell! At least tell me what kind they are! Nurses, maids, librarians, schoolgirls? I'll tell you my kind if you tell me!

Me and Nomad just stood there and watched when I happened to notice the end of a magazine peeking out from behind the dresser where his TV sat. I signaled Nomad to cover me while I checked it out. Oh it was a magazine alright, entitled "TOMBOY". Oh, I'm sure absolutely NOTHING is going on between him and Chie. However since I'm a loyal friend I just put it back and pretended like I never saw a thing. I stood back up and jerked my head in the direction of Izanagi, who was still trying to pull Jiriya away. This silently told Nomad to go help him while I helped Yu. We were able to calm them both down and he soon apologized.

Yosuke: Anyways, Naoya-kun, I heard you got a motorbike yesterday. You up for some fun?

Naoya: Uh, sure.

Yosuke: Well on the 22nd we're all going to the beach so you wanna tag along? You're part of the team so you're always welcome to tag along with us!

Naoya: I'd love to go but I don't have a swimsuit.

Yosuke: It's cool, just tell 'em to charge it to me.

Naoya: Wow, really? Thanks!

Yosuke: No problem! Oh yeah! We're also gonna check out the summer festival on the 20th. Anyway I should get going. See ya later!

Yu and Naoya: Later.

Two days later, it was the 15th and we were both watching TV in Yu's room while Nomad and Izanagi sat on the ground. They both seemed enthralled by the TV even though we were just watching some anime. It was a kiddy one that Nanako turned on when she hung out with us for a bit. Yu was reading a book and I was reading some manga I bought at the local bookstore. Suddenly, Yu's cell phone rang, it was Yosuke and from the sound of it, he was begging Yu to come into JUNES and do some part time work. He agreed and left with Izanagi. I saw this as an opportunity and pulled out that magazine of his.

Naoya: Tomboys eh? Huh. Well let's see what we're working with here. Hey Nomad! Wanna see something?

He got up and sat down next to me on the seat. I opened the magazine.

Naoya: Not bad…not teasing but not complete smut. Yu's one classy guy.

I suddenly heard a knock at the door so I put the magazine back and answered the door. It was Yukiko, Konahana Sakuya, Rise, and Himiko.

Yukiko: Oh Naoya-kun! Good morning.

Naoya: Morning.

Rise: Have you seen senpai?

Naoya: Yeah he left a bit ago, something about helping out at JUNES with Yosuke,Teddie, and Chie.

Yukiko: Oh…well while he's gone do you want something to eat? I made it for Yu-kun for him to try but since he's not here would you mind trying it?

Naoya: Sure, come on in.

They entered the house and we sat down at the table. Nomad stood next to me with his arms crossed, Konahana floated above Yukiko on her knees in a prayer position, and Himiko stood behind Rise. Yukiko gave me the lunch box and I opened it. I was immediately met with the smell of atleast 20 spices mixed together. I was unsure about eating it but when I looked up at both of their gleaming faces I knew there wasn't much I could do. So I swallowed my pride and crammed some of the vegetables into my mouth…at least I think it was the vegetables, it actually tasted like I ate a spoonful of cinnamon.

Naoya: Urk!

Yukiko: Well…how is it?

Naoya: Um…n-not good…terrible actually. I-is this your first time cooking something like this?

Yukiko: No…...I actually try to make it every day…

Naoya: We-well don't worry! I'm sure you'll get the hang of it. Maybe try looking up a recipe on the internet and then following it. Don't try and add anything extra.

Yukiko: I thought about that. But it doesn't seem like I would feel as accomplished if I did it that way.

Naoya: Well just get the basics down before you experiment.

Yukiko: Okay…I guess I'll try it.

Rise: I believe in you Yukiko-senpai! Anyway I want to look at you're Persona some more Naoya-senpai! He looks really cool and has such beautiful hair!

She ran over to Nomad and began playing with his hair.

Rise: It's so white and soft! It's like a pillow and it's really long too! Hey, do you link he would mind if I braided it?

The expression on his face was utter shock and a hint of fear. He frantically shook his head in retaliation.

Naoya: R-Rise-chan…I don't think that's such a good idea. I think he likes his hair the way it is.

Rise: Aw! That's no fun! Fine then, maybe another time. I need to get going any way. I promised mom-mom that I would help her at the tofu shop today.

Yukiko: Oh! I almost forgot that I was helping out at the inn today. Well I'm off.

Naoya: See ya.

They both left. I went back to Yu's room to read more of that manga I read earlier. But not 10 minutes later I hear another knock at the door. I answered the door to find Take Mikazuchi and Kanji holding something in his hand.

Kanji: Sup? Senpai around?

Naoya: No he's working at JUNES right now. What's up?

Kanji: Oh, uh… i-it's nothing! I er j-just had something I wanted to show him.

Naoya: Like what?

Kanji: Well it's kinda like…a…uh…umm, a-a doll t-that I knitted.

Naoya: You knit!?

Kanji: Yeah! So? You got a problem with that?!

Naoya: Not at all. Why would I think you're strange for that? If it's what you like to do then more power to you!

Kanji: R-really? W-well since senpai's not here, do you wanna check it out?

Naoya: Sure, come in. But what about your Persona? Won't he get lonely?

Kanji: That won't be a problem. Come on Take! We're going inside.

Suddenly, his Persona shrunk in size and was small enough to fit in the house. We sat by the coffee table in the living room and I observed his creation. It was magnificent! The craftsmanship was impeccable and it was sewn perfectly! I handed it to Nomad who brought it to Take Mikazuchi and both of them stared at it, infatuated.

Naoya: Why were you so nervous about this? It's awesome!

Kanji: You don't think it's strange? A guy like me making something cute like that.

Naoya: Everyone has different interests (kind of like Yu and his tomboys…) . It's nothing to be ashamed of. Why so worried about what people think about you?

Kanji: Well, everytime I would tell someone that I like to sew they would always make fun of me and call me names. So I sort of shut out that side of me and that's how my shadow came.

Naoya: Well don't let it get you down. I mean, you're so good you could be a pro sometime and make some serious cash!

Kanji: You think so? Maybe you're right. Ah damn! My show's almost on! Take c'mon! Let's go or we'll miss it!

They both ran out the door, leaving the doll he made. Upon further investigation, it was actually a teddy bear. So the beast has a heart after all? I looked up at Nomad to see that he was still staring at the bear.

Naoya: Do you like this?

He nodded his head.

Naoya: Then keep it. Go and put it in the room.

We then spent the rest of the day just watching TV in the living room.

Yu: I'm back.

Nanako: Welcome home big bro!

Yu: Anything happen while I was gone?

Naoya: Nothing much, Kanji, Rise, and Yukiko came over for a bit but that's really it.

Yu: I see. Oh, I wanted to thank you for earlier.

Naoya: No problem. At least he didn't find anything.

Yu: Yeah.

Naoya: Wait a minute…if there was nothing under your bed and couch then why were you so worried about him checking under there?

Yu: Ha? Ummm…n-no reason! W-well I'm pretty beat, s-so good night!

He rushed upstairs. How many magazines does that dude have!?

-Meanwhile, Upstairs-

Yu is frantically grabbing magazines from under his futon and couch in a panic.

Yu: Gah! Where am I supposed to hide 25 TOMBOY magazines in such a small room!? I-I guess I'll just put them behind my dresser for now. B-but then what about all of the DVDs? Come on Izanagi! Help me out! M-maybe I should buy a safe.


	9. Chapter 9

August 20th: the day of the summer festival. I received a text message from Yu telling me to meet him at the shrine. For some reason Yukiko came to the house and asked Nanako if she wanted to play for a bit. I made my way there where I met up with Kanji. We talked for a bit until Yu, Teddie, and Yosuke met up with us.

Naoya: Hm? Where's Chie? I thought she was helping out at JUNES with you guys.

Yosuke: She said she needed to go to Yukiko's house for something. They said that they'd be here but I don't see them. I wonder what they're up to.

Teddie: Whoa! Is that them!?

We all turned around to see the girls fully clad in yukata. They all looked pretty cute if I do say so myself. Even Nanako-chan was wearing a small pink one.

Naoya: You look really cute in that Nanako-chan!

Nanako: *giggle* Thank you!

Yosuke: Huh? Kanji, why are you looking away? Don't tell me you're afraid to look! What are you a monk!?

Kanji: Sh-shut-up! It ain't like that!

Rise: So senpai, how do we look?

Yu: Well you all look stunning! B-but I have to say that you actually look sexy in that Chie.

Chie: *blush* what do you mean "actually"? Ha-ha.

Dojima: Ah there you are! Nanako, do you want to play the shooting game with me?

Nanako: Yeah! Bye-bye!

We all waved goodbye to Nanako.

Teddie: A summer festival…Hrrrmmm…

Yosuke: Huh?

Teddie: A couple walking together at a festival…Unused to wearing it, the girl's yukata comes loose…Summer has begun…

Naoya: What're you going on about?

Teddie: We gotta go two-by-two! Raaaawr!

Yukiko: Two-by-two?

Teddie: See, I've been thinking. It's the summer, you're wearing yukata, and we're at a festival. It's just wrong for guys and girls to walk around in a huge group like this. We should couple up while we're here! It's the natural way of things!

Rise: I'm with Teddie!

Yukiko and Chie: Wah!?

Rise: Why wear yukata in the first place? We need to make good memories.

Chie: W-well fine. You guys decide.

We all gathered around in a circle in a circle and discussed our plan.

Yosuke: Okay. So who's going with whom? I'm throwing my hat into the ring, I call Yukiko-san, you got that?

Naoya: I'm not sure if you realized this, but there's five of us and only three of them!

Kanji: Um, should I really be doing this?

Yosuke: Do you want to?

Kanji: I-I guess. But maybe I should just check everything out on my own.

Naoya: I'll hang with you and let these guys take the girls.

Teddie: Well I've made my decision.

Yosuke: Wait 'till Yu decides who he wants to go with first!

Teddie: Then it's settled!

Yosuke: What are you talking about!?

Yu: I didn't even say who I wanted to go with yet!

Teddie: *walks over to the girls* It's settled! I'm going with all of you!

Chie: Wait. What happened?

Teddie: Well, someone would have been left out. I just couldn't let that happen.

Chie: Oh I see.

Yukiko: You're so kind Teddie!

What!? Are they really falling for this?

Rise: We let them decide and this is what we get?

They all walked off leaving the rest of us to pout in the sidelines with only our Personas as comfort. We could here Teddie and the girls in the distance.

Rise: Teddie! Why are you buying another idol's photo!? Mine's up there too!

Yukiko: Teddie! You got ketchup on my yukata!

Chie: Yo Ted! Hands off my corn!

It was a dark day for the men of the investigation team that day. They let a bear with the mind of a 13-year old fool them into letting him have all the women. It was a silent walk back to the Dojima household and we immediately went to bed the second we got home.

The next day, I woke up and went down to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

Noaya: Morning.

Yu and Nanako: Morning.

Naoya: Hm? You going somewhere Yu?

Yu: I'm just going to go out for a bit, I'll be back later.

Yu left and I decided to watch some TV with Nanako.

Naoya: So, Nanako, what so you usually watch?

Nanako: Umm, I like Loveline and JUNES commercials.

Naoya: You actually like watching commercials? That's new.

Nanako: I only like JUNES commercials.

Commercial: At JUNES, everyday is Customer Appreciation Day! Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products! Everyday's great at your JUNES!

Nanako: Everyday's great at your JUNES!

Naoya: You like to sing too?

Nanako: Yep! I'm the best in my class!

Naoya: Well I can see why. Your voice is beautiful.

Nanako: *giggle* Thank you! *sigh* But now I'm bored. Loveline doesn't come on today.

Naoya: Well the summer festival is still going on at the shrine. You want to go with me?

Nanako: Really!? We can go?

Naoya: Sure. It'll be fun.

Nanako: OK! Let's go!

We both left the house. Both Izanagi and Nomad decided to stay back at the house. We were walking up the shopping district when we noticed Yu standing at the gates of the shrine.

Nanako: Is that big bro? We should say hi!

Naoya: Wait! Wait! Wait! Something seems strange.

Nanako: What do you mean?

Naoya: It looks like he's waiting for someone. Here. Follow me.

We both ducked behind a couple bushes and observed him. A couple minutes passed until we saw Chie in a yukata walk up to him.

Nanako: Wow! Are they on a date? That's so cute!

Naoya: *mumble* I knew something was up. Nanako-chan! Let's see what they're doing.

We snuck through the bushes and hid behind a nearby stand. We observed them and moved from stand to stand to stay hidden until they stopped at the offering box. We both quieted down to hear what they were saying. They threw some money in the box and began to speak.

Chie: S-so…what did you wish for?

Yu: W-well. I-I w-wished to…to…um…b-become closer to you.

Chie: O-oh…I…wished for the same thing. E-except I put "forever" at the end.

Yu: I…I would like that…

I looked over at Nanako to see that she was blushing extremely hard.

Nanako: T-that's adorable! Hey Naoya! Do you think they'll get married?

Naoya: Maybe. Do you want them to?

Nanako: *giggle* Mmhm! If they get married, then that means that I can have a big sister too! N-Naoya? Can I ask you a question?

Naoya: Yeah?

Nanako: Can I call you be my other big bro?

Naoya: Of course.

Nanako: Really!? Thank you onii-chan! Oh! It looks like they left. We should go home before big bro gets back.

Naoya: Right. Hey Nanako? Maybe we should keep this our little secret. About Yu and Chie.

Nanako: Ok. But let's get going onii-chan!

We left the shrine, grabbing a couple candy apples before we left. We returned home and watched TV until Yu returned home.

Yu: I'm back.

Naoya and Nanako: Welcome back!


	10. Chapter 10

Naoya: It is SO hot!

I sat at the doorway of Yu's room, right in front of the fan. It was nearly 100 degrees out and I was practically shirtless.

Yu: Well we're going to the beach today so hopefully you'll be able to cool off.

Naoya: Oh yeah that's right! So when are we going?

Yu: In about 30 minutes. Go and get your suit on and grab a towel.

I did so and in an hour we were nearly at the beach.

Rise: Ssseeenpai! How much further do we have to go!?

Yosuke: Not much further! Don't worry!

Naoya: Um. Shouldn't we wait for Kanji and Teddie? I mean, they don't drive so they can only ride bikes. They're pretty far back.

Yosuke: Agh, don't worry about them! They'll catch up!

Naoya: If you say s-

Suddenly we felt a huge gust of wind pass by us as we witnessed Kanji and Teddie fly past us going at least 40 mph. We all picked up the throttle to catch up to him and soon arrived at the beach. We all changed into our suits and were now waiting for the girls to come out.

Yosuke: Oh man…I'm beginning to feel nervous!

Naoya: Why? It's just swimsuits. Nothing special.

Yosuke: Are you serious!? We're about to see Rissette herself in a swimsuit and all you can say is that it's "nothing special"!? Are you dense?

Naoya: Whatever. You keep calling her Rissette and Rise-san a lot. Is she that popular at school?

Yosuke: "Is he popular"? Dude of course she is! Where have you been for the last year!?

I gave him a blank stare that silently told him, "Do I really have to say?" He immediately clammed up.

Yosuke: R-right…sorry.

Rise: We're readyyyy! So how do I look senpai? Does the very sight of me dazzle you?

Yosuke: Absolutely! As beautiful as always Rise-san!

Kanji: Yo! Sorry I'm late!

Naoya: K-Kanji…w-what are you wearing?

Kanji: What do you mean? It's a swimsuit!

Yosuke: I think he meant "Why are you wearing **that** swimsuit?" It's a speedo man! What are you doing? Trying out for the Olympics?

Kanji: Shut up man! It's fashionable!

Yosuke: Whatever, let's just get in the water! I bet I can out swim all of you!

Chie: Is that a challenge!?

Yosuke: You bet!

Naoya: Fine then! Loser buys us all drinks!

Yu, Yosuke, Kanji, Chie, and I all ran into the water and went to the part where the water was about neck-high. We all lined up next to each other and waited for Rise to start the race. We would all swim out to the nearby rock and swim back and the first Persona back wins.

Rise: Ready…set…go!

We all rushed out of the starting line; pumping our arms and legs to propel us forward. I looked up to realize that Yosuke was actually in the lead. He looked back and began to gloat.

Yosuke: Haha! I knew this wouldn't be a challenge! There's a reason my Persona has the highest speed! Ahahahaha-*bam*

In the midst of Yosuke's gloating, he didn't notice that he was close to the rock we were using for a marker. He swam smack-dab in the middle of the rock. He was holding his face in pain as we swam past him.

Chie: Later!

Yu: Good luck!

Naoya: The tortoise and the hare! Read it!

Kanji: You may be fast but your luck sucks dude!

We were all soon neck and neck. Kanji began to sag behind so it was just a race between me, Chie, and Yu. We all passed the finish line at the same time and decided to just call it a draw. We all high-fived each other and told Yosuke to go get us our drinks. Me and Yu felt kind of bad for him though, so we decided to go with him to help him find it.

Yosuke: Found the vending machine! What do you guys want?

Naoya: I'll have a…

Yukiko: Eek!

Rise: My strings coming undone!

Yosuke: W-what!? Quick! Turn around!

Chie: Teddie! Watch the hands pal!

Yu: TEDDIE! Don't do anything you'll regret later!

I could hear anger in his voice. Oh, I wonder why?

Teddie: Aww! Don't be so stingy! I think we're do for a wardrobe malfunction!

Chie: Ted. Knock it off!

Naoya: I don't think that's such a good ide-

Yu: ….OFF…

Teddie: Huh? What did you say sensei?

Yu: OFF!

Teddie: But…

Yu: Take 'em off or I'll break 'em off!

The entire beach suddenly went silent.

Yosuke: Dude…

Teddie: *gulp* S-sorry sensei…

Rise: Senpai sure can be scary sometimes.

Yosuke quickly went to grab our drinks in a cold sweat. When he came back we heard Kanji begin to panic in the water.

Kanji: Whooaaaaaa!?

Naoya: What now?

Kanji walked out of the water dangling Teddie by his waist. But…something was strange.

Yosuke: Dude! Not cool!

Naoya: What?

Yosuke: L-look down!

Naoya: What? Oh man! Yo-Yosuke, you dick!

I covered my eyes, Yosuke turned his back and Yu was staring at the ground.

Kanji: What are you guys talking? *Looks down* Wha!? Holy shit the wardrobe malfunction was mine!

Teddie: Gyyaaaaaaaaah!

Kanji: Ted! Quit squirming!

Teddie: But if I don't get away, I'll lose my child-like innocence!

Kanji: If you try and run I'm gonna beat the innocence outta ya!

Naoya: We need to find something to cover you up!

Yosuke: I-I'll go look for something! *runs off*

Yu: How about that seashell!?

Kanji: N-no way!T-that's way too sexy!

Yosuke: *runs back* Shit! They're coming!

Naoya: H-here! Use this seaweed!

Yosuke: How are we s'posed to explain that!?

Naoya: Make something up! You're the one that lost!

Yosuke: You son of a… Fine! I'll think of something.

Chie: We're back! Huh? Wah!? W-what am I supposed to say to this!?

Yosuke: Oh! T-this? We were just….um…we were…

Naoya: R-reenacting the birth of Aphrodite! You know! When Cronus murdered Oranos and threw his body into the sea! The foam from the wave formed into a beautiful maiden!

Kanji: Ye-yeah! I feel beautiful right now!

Chie, Yukiko, and Rise:…Eek! You sicko!

They all ran away, back into the water. At least we were able to cover Kanji up. So I guess we can chalk that up as a victory; At the cost of our innocence however.

Kanji: S-senpai…

Yosuke: Don't. Say. A word.

Naoya: Let's just go home…

As we were leaving, I heard Yu mumble an inaudible, "Sorry Chie…"


	11. Chapter 11

One week later, I was hanging out with Yu in his room, watching TV with our Personas. Me and Nomad were rubbing the back of our sore necks.

Naoya: S-so sore…

Yu: That new weapon not working out?

Naoya: It works fine. It's just getting use to it.

Yu: Then maybe you should have used your ammo more sparingly.

Naoya: Sorry if I wasn't expecting a shadow to completely block every single one of my shells!

Yu: But then you decided to throw your gun at it and lost it in the fog! Who does that!? You could have just bought more you know! Too bad they don't sell shotguns here. I guess you're just stuck with that whip you bought.

Naoya: Actually, I like it better than the shotgun. It lets me attack up close and at a distance.

Yu: Well I wish you the best of luck with getting used to it. Summer's about to end and I heard that we're going to have a rainy autumn this year.

Naoya: You're right. Summer is almost over. What should we do for the next two days?

Yu: I'm not sure maybe we could…*pipipi pipipi* Oh, hold on a sec. Hello?... Oh, hey Rise…..Fireworks?...Sure! Let's all go! See you later.

Naoya: Fireworks? Man, I haven't seen those in a while! When are we going?

Yu: She said for everyone to meet her at the hilltop in 10 minutes.

Naoya: Alright then let's get going.

We left the house and went to the hilltop at the floodplain. Nanako and Dojima said that they were going to meet up with us when he got off. When we got there everyone was waiting. But Teddie was missing.

Naoya: Yo! Hey…where's Teddie?

Yosuke: He was hitting on women at JUNES when he accidently made a move on Hanako.

Naoya: Hanako? You mean Ohtani? The really…umm… "heavy" and narcissistic girl?

Yosuke: You…don't know the half of it. Anyway, she dragged him off to god knows where.

Chie: Shouldn't we try to help him? I mean, who knows what she could be doing to him.

Yosuke: He deserves everything that he gets!

Rise: That's a little harsh, don't you think?

Yosuke: After what he did this morning; I couldn't care less what happens to him.

Kanji: What did he do?

Yosuke: I don't even want to talk about it! He dug up some private stuff from my room and started flaunting it around my entire family! My mom, my dad, even my baby sister!

Chie: It's your fault for having stuff like that!

Yukiko: Huh? Is he not talking about his secret savings?

Naoya: No, he's talking about his por-

Yosuke suddenly clasped his hands around my mouth and whispered to me: "Shhhh! Whatever she doesn't know won't hurt her! And on top of that, it wouldn't hurt my chances either!" Does Yosuke like Yukiko? We suddenly heard a strange sound that sounded like a groan of pain come from behind us. We turned around to see that it was Teddie. He looked pretty beat up. I think Yosuke actually felt bad for him. Teddie ran away, to get cleaned up before Nanako and Dojima came.

Nanako: Big bro! Onii-chan! Hello!

Chie: Yo! It looks like Dojima was able to make it!

Teddie: Well hello little lady! Care to strike up some fireworks of love tonight?

Naoya: Watch what you say Teddie. Dojima's a cop you know!

Yosuke: Just forget him Nanako-chan. The fireworks are about to start.

We all gathered around the center where we could see the sky the best and watched the fireworks. They were impressive; everyone was in awe at the beauty the colorful explosions gave off. Even the Personas floated in the sky and watched in amazement. I also happened to notice Izanagi and Tomoe sitting close to each other, almost close enough to hold-hands. The fireworks ended and Nanako and Dojima went home because it was well part her bedtime.

Chie: Man those fireworks were awesome!

Yukiko: They were pretty. *sigh* It's too bad summer break is nearly over.

Chie: Awww! Why'd you have to remind me?

Naoya: Oh well, at least we had fun. The festival was pretty cool and so was the beach.

Yosuke: The summer festival huh? Well thanks to someone I have nothing but bitter memories of that.

Teddie: Really?

Yosuke: That someone was YOU!

Kanji: It was still pretty fun though.

Yosuke: You did do pretty good at that candy cutting game. W-wait! That's not the point! I was expecting something more bitter sweet you know? Some romance you know!?

Yu: True, it was completely different.

Yosuke: Huh? What are you comparing that to? Did you…did you go with someone else the next day?!

Chie: *blush*

Yukiko: Is something wrong Chie? Did you eat too much? Are you feeling bloated?

Chie: N-no…it's not my stomach, so much as my chest.

Rise: Hmm?

Yosuke: D-dude! Seriously!?

Yu: W-what?

Yosuke: You two are dating aren't you?

Yu: S-so?

Yosuke: Oh my God!

Yu: I…I hope we don't have a problem with that.

Yu's expression suddenly turned from embarrassed to threatening.

Yosuke: O-of course not! Hehehe…

Rise: Aw! You two look so cute together! Anyway, I have to go. Be sure to give me ALL the details later Chie-senpai!

We all decided to head home for the night as well. As we were walking home Yu asked me a question.

Yu: You knew didn't you?

Naoya: About what?

Yu: About me and Chie. How long have you known?

Naoya: W-well I had my suspicions when I saw how well you two got along. Then the evidence just stacked up from there. You two being flustered when I got back from ruffing up those punks, you complementing her in particular at the summer festival, you getting pissed at Teddie for trying to undo her bathing suit, plus you're TOMBOY magazine let me in on your "interests".

Yu: H-how did you find that!?

Naoya: It wasn't hidden that well. Don't worry, I won't tell! Every guy has a couple dirty magazines in their room, it's just the matter of not talking about it.

Yu: Haha…yeah, a couple…B-but, how long have you known, for sure, that we were dating?

Naoya: Me and Nanako sort of… "checked" in on you guys when you went to the summer festival.

Yu: So you heard…?

Naoya: The "forever" part? Yeah, we heard.

Yu: What did Nanako say?

Naoya: She said that you two looked adorable together. She asked if you two were going to get married.

Yu: *chuckle* I see.

Naoya: What do you think?

Yu: huh?

Naoya: Do you love her? Would you like to marry her?

Yu: ….Yes. I do love her. And I do want to marry her. But we're both so young. I think I should just wait till we're older.

Naoya: Well, I'm right behind you. Just know that.

Yu: Thanks. You're a good friend. And when you decide to get you're revenge on Shintaro Uera, I'll be right beside you.

Naoya: Thanks. By the way…

Yu: Yeah?

Naoya: You really should buy a safe. I mean, the magazines were alright but the DVDs got pretty heavy.

Yu: W-wah!?


	12. Chapter 12

Naoya: Back to school we go, I guess.

Yu: What can you do?

Naoya: *sigh* you're right.

It was September 1st and we were starting the 2nd term of school. We were just at the gates of Yasogami when we met with Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko.

Yosuke: Yo! *nudges Chie's shoulder* Hey Chie, here he comes!

Chie: *punches Yosuke in the arm* Sh-shut up! I don't want people to know just yet!

Yosuke: Ow! Sorry! Geez! With Yu's deadly punches and Chie's kicks, I just can't win.

Naoya: Then maybe you shouldn't make fun of them about it.

Yosuke: I guess you're right. Oh well, we should just get to class.

We all began to walk up to the school until we were met with a familiar person.

Yosuke: Huh? Hey, you're that pint sized detective!

Naoto: I beg your pardon? My name is Naoto Shirogane and I would prefer you address me as such.

Chie: Just ignore him Naoto-kun. Anyways, why are you here? I thought you were done with the investigation.

Naoto: I am, but I decided that there were some loose ends that needed to be tied up, so I am staying here with my grandfather and attending Yasogami high as a first year. Well, I must be off.

Chie: That guy's our underclassman?

We went to our class and listened to the lecture they gave us. Some math, English, history, biology, the usual stuff. We gathered around the shoe lockers when we noticed Naoto talking to some girls. They asked him if he wanted to hang out with them. He denied and told the girls that he didn't feel like hanging out with them. This must have gotten them mad because they got closer to him and began to chew him out. It got to the point where we had to save him from their onslaught. He thanked us and left, we then went to JUNES to just chat. While we were chatting, the subject of the school trip came up.

Yosuke: Oh yeah! Where are we going for that?

Yukiko: Tatsumi Port Island.

Naoya: Isn't that that manmade island?

Yukiko: Yes, it says here that on the first day we'll take a tour of the local high school to show how people from the city and country side learn. And on the second day we'll be touring multiple factories.

Yosuke: What? That's no more than a social studies field trip!

Yukiko: Oh! It also says that both the first and second years will be going on the trip; so Kanji-kun and Rise-san can go with us.

Kanji: Oh really? Cool! I was thinking about ducking out but now I guess I'll go.

One week later- Gekkoukan High School front gates:

Yosuke: Whoa! What's up with this place!? If we can't beat them on size then we're totally sunk!

Noaya: But we can beat them in spirit!

Yosuke: That only happens in movies! Anyway, do you think our Personas will be alright back at home?

Yu: They're not children, they'll be fine.

Gekkoukan Principal: Our school is closed today, but since this is such a rare opportunity for cultural exchange; the student council president has volunteered to give a tour of our wonderful school. Ms. Fushimi?

Girl with glasses: Hello! And welcome to Gekkoukan High school! I am the student council president, Chihiro Fushimi. It's so wonderful to have you all here! I will give you a tour of the school and then you will assigned to a classroom for a special lecture! Well, if you would please follow me!

Yosuke: Whoa! She's beautiful!

Kanji: She…she is kind of cute.

Yu: *chuckle* Don't worry Chie, I think you're cuter.

Chie: *blush* O-oh. Th-thank you.

She snuck a kiss to his cheek before anyone outside of our little clique could notice.

Yosuke: You're being awfully open about this "secret" relationship of yours.

Chie: Shut up. You better not tell anyone!

Chihiro: Well, follow me please!

She brought us around the school where she showed us a beautiful Persimmon tree, the sport's center, the student council room, the library, and the auditorium, until we ended up back at the main lobby of the school. I noticed something out of the corner of my eye that looked like a memorial. There was a big picture of a boy with long blue hair, and two smaller pictures. One was a picture of him a bunch of other people in a group shot, and the other was of him and a girl with brown hair and pink cardigan.

Naoya: Um, excuse me, Fushimi-san?

Chihiro: Yes?

Naoya: What's this memorial about? Who is this boy?

Chihiro: Oh…that's Arisato-senpai. He was a student who went to this school. He was really popular and on top of that he dated the most popular girl in school.

Naoya: I see…if you don't mind, could you tell me what happened?

Chihiro: Well it was the last day of school and we were all in the auditorium listening to the former student council president give an end of the year speech. Then suddenly, all of his dorm mates, the people in that picture over there, got up and all ran to the roof. Some of the teachers ran after them, and a couple minutes later we all heard the sirens of an ambulance. A teacher came back and reported to us that Arisato-senpai had fallen into a coma.

Yu: I'm…so sorry to hear about that.

Chihiro: But that's not the worst part. It turns out that a couple weeks later, he passed away. And as the student council president, I couldn't let him just be forgotten so I had this memorial constructed in his honor.

Naoya: Fushimi-san, I am deeply sorry for your loss. He sounded like he was an excellent person.

Chihiro: Thank you, he was… Anyway, here are you're schedules, I hope you enjoy your day at Gekkoukan High school, have a wonderful day.

We received our schedules and went to the lectures where we heard an interesting story from a Mr. Edowgawa, he told us the story of Izanagi and Izanami which peeked all of our interests considering the fact that Izanagi was Yu's Persona. On top of that he also told us a bit about magic, tarot cards, and the story of Orpheus and Eurydice. When he was done talking, it was time for us to go to our hotel for the night.

Ms. Kashiwagi: Well here we are class, the Seaside Clamshell inn!

Naoya: Doesn't this place seem a little strange? This looks like the type of place where people go to…you know.

Rise: This place is located on a street called Shirokawa Boulevard, so there are a lot of these kinds of places here.

Yosuke: I…I see. Let's just get inside before we…

?: Rrrrraaaaaaaawwwwwwwrrrrr! *crash*

Yu: Teddie!?

Kanji: What the hell are you doing here!?

Teddie: Mm Mm Mm, Sho bee doo bee. I followed you here!

Chie: Why?

Teddie: Because I would be lonely if I was left alone!

Yosuke: Whatever, just don't cause any problems, got it!? You can stay with us. What's our room number?

Yu: I'm in 278

Kanji: Same.

Yosuke: Cool, me too! What about you girls?

Yukiko: Me, Chie, and Rise are all in 354. What about you Naoya-kun?

Naoya: Ok, let's see…I'm in….What!?

Yu: What's wrong?

Naoya: I'm in 354 too!

All: What!?

* * *

Rise: How'd you even get paired up with us anyway!?

I had been given the same room as the girls. We were now standing in the room and it was pretty awkward. The room was overly pink, with a lot of hearts, and even a heart shaped water bed.

Naoya: How should I know!? Shouldn't you be asking why we're staying in a place like this in the first place?

Chie: I heard it was because it was cheaper than the hotels some of the other students were staying at.

Naoya: Typical. So who's sleeping where? I'll take the chair and you girls can take the bed if you want. Just toss me a pillow.

Rise: Here. *tosses pillow* Night.

Naoya: Night.

All the girls climbed into the abnormally large bed and turned off the lights. I tried to sleep but I was kept up by strange noises coming from the wall I rested my head against. I decided to pass the time by texting Yosuke.

(_Italics are text messages)_

Naoya: _Yosuke, u up?_

Yosuke: _Yeah, what 'bout u?_

Naoya: _I cant slp. Too many noises ya'know?_

Yosuke: _Yeah, some strange noises are keeping us all up ovr here. Wut about the girls?_

Naoya: _They're asleep on the bed together._

Yosuke: _Really!? U got 2 send me sum pix!_

Naoya: _Pervert. No way am I doing that! If they wake up and catch me I'm dead!_

Yosuke: _I guess u r rite. So…r u sleeping with dem?_

Naoya: _No way! I'm sleeping on a chair._

The silence was broken when I heard some voices outside of the door. It sounded like at least five people were outside. They were chuckling and I could hear their muffled voices.

Naoya: _Hang on. I hear something. DON'T reply 2 this TXT!_

Guy 1: Are you sure this is their room?

Guy 2: Positive. I saw them enter this room earlier.

Guy 3: I thought they were also bunking with some dude.

Guy 2: I think he was just visiting. Why would Kashiwagi put boys and girls in the same room?

Guy 3: I guess you're right. Yo! You got your camera?

Guy 4: You bet! Man this is gonna be great!

Guy 5: Shut up! They'll hear us! Just open the door already.

Guy 3: Got it. Get in there.

The door slowly opened as five students slowly walked into our room. I ducked into a closet and watched them.

Guy 1: Oh man! They're all in the same bed!

Guy 2: They look so cute.

Guy 5: Yukiko-san…

Guy 3: G-get your camera out all ready!

Guy 4: R-right… Hehehe say cheese ladies! Hey… you think they're deep asleep enough that we could have a little "fun" with 'em?

Guy 1: Maybe we could use these pictures later on to blackmail them? Make them…you know.

Guy 2: I-I can't take it anymore! I have to see their bare skin! G-guys, help me get their clothes off!

This was bad! I had to do something or else they could get raped! I quickly pulled out my phone and texted Yosuke: _Get 2 room 345 rite now!_. I sent the text and crept out of the closet. I grabbed the guy's camera and quickly turned on the lights.

Guy 4: Hey! What the…!?

Naoya: Look for this? Oh, you won't be needing this! *Crushes camera* Such lewd pictures taken of such innocent women. What scum would do something like that? Oh yeah…the people standing right in front of me.

I lunged at him and punched him in the face and immediately kicked another in the stomach. I didn't notice one of them get behind me. He put me in a full nelson and the two guys that I hit started wailing on me. The sound of the brawl woke the girls up and Chie jumped up to defend me.

Chie: Get off him you punks! I'm gonna leave footprints all over your faces!

Guy 3: Not so fast Chie-chan~! We're gonna have a little "fun" first! *grabs Chie by the hair*

Chie: Ahh! Get off me you creep!

Things were looking bad. I was getting the shit beat out of me, Chie was about to get raped, and Yukiko and Rise were scared witless. I suddenly heard the sound of our door crashing open. Yosuke and Kanji ran into the room and freed me. Kanji grabbed the two guys punching me while Yosuke decked the one holding me back. Yu then ran into the room and what he saw made him furious.

Yu: Chie! You bastard!

He lunged at the person holding Chie and punched him in the face sending him to the floor. But his rage hadn't subsided. He stomped on his stomach about five times, or until he started puking blood. When he was done with him he took out the last guy with a powerful punch in the gut that sent him flying. When we were done with them they were all battered and bloody.

Yu: Chie?! Are you alright?!

Chie: Yeah…t-thank you Yu-kun.

They both hugged each other. Yosuke and Teddie went over to Yukiko and Rise to console them while Kanji and I got all of the punks out of our room.

Yu: You guys should all stay with us in our room tonight. There won't be much room but there's safety in numbers.

We all decided to sleep together in the same room that night. It was a tight fit and we barely got any sleep, but we felt safer. We woke up the next day and decided that we deserved some relaxation after last night's ordeal. So after we got done with the factories we were supposed to visit, Rise took us to Paulownia Mall where the night club was. We entered Club Escapade were it was playing a very catchy song.

Naoya: Man this song's pretty good! But…this place seems kind of dead, don't you think?

Yosuke: It's better that way, it'll be quieter and we have less chance of getting harassed.

Rise: I'll go grab the private area upstairs.

Naoya: Are you sure that's okay?

Rise: It's fine, I had a private show here a couple years ago. But the power suddenly went out and they had to cancel. This place has owed me a favor ever since so order whatever you want.

Kanji: Really!? Sweet! Let's go senpa- oh…ummm… y-you guys go on ahead.

Yosuke: Huh? What's wrong? Oh…know I see…

Yosuke pointed over to the bar where we saw Naoto sitting on a stool. We all approached him, except for Kanji; who sagged behind for some reason.

Naoto: What are you doing at a place like this? Kids shouldn't be here.

Naoya: Say the same for yourself! You're younger than us too.

Naoto: Ah… you are correct. Anyway I should be going. Don't stay out too late.

Chie: Wait. Don't you want to join us?

Naoto: Huh? Why would I?

Yukiko: Because It'll be fun! You really should come with us Naoto-kun.

Naoto: Well…I guess I could stay for a few moments.

Rise: Okay, great! The upstairs is all ours! I also ordered us some drinks and snacks too.

We all gathered upstairs and sat down on the red, leather L-couch. The drinks and snacks came and we dug in. The drinks were pretty good! They were somewhat bitter but had an addicting fruity tang to them that made me keep drinking.

Yosuke: Dude! Calm it down! You don't know how expensive these are!

Rise: I told you that everything was paid foooorrr!

Yosuke: Okay then…b-but Chie… maybe you should calm down. I mean, you've drank at least seven glasses already!

Chie: Shut up, Nosuke! After what happened last night, I think I deserve to unwind a bit!

Yukiko: Yeeeeaahhhh. Chie's right! Let's just drink a couple more…before we ask for refills.

Teddie: I'm with you on that! Let's drink until morning!

Kanji: Ge-geez… they seem a lot more… "looser" than normal.

Yu: Yeah…and all their faces are flushed.

Yosuke: Plus, don't these drinks smell a bit strange?

Kanji: Yeah… it…it smells like booze!

Yosuke: What? Rise-san? I-is this liquor!?

Rise: I told them to get us non-alcoholic! It's truuuuuueeeee!

Naoya: Yeah, Yo-Su-Ke! Lighten up!

Yosuke: N-not you too! Haha…a-atleast you guys are alright.

Yukiko: Yeeeaah! We're great! *Snrk*

Teddie: You bettt Yosuke! Totally *hic* fine! Wait… Yo… Yo…! YoYo! Yosuke the YoYo!

Yosuke: Yosuke the Yo Yo? *snrk* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA g-good one Teddie!

Yosuke: That doesn't even make sense!

Rise: KINGS GAAAAAAMMMEEEE!

Yosuke: K-kings game?

Chie: Geez Nosuke, how could you be so dense! Idiot!

Naoya: You don't know the Kings Game? Well what you do is-

Yukiko: You get a bunch of chopsticks and draw numbers on 'em. One of them has a red mark on 'em. Everyone takes a chopstick and see's what number they get. If you're the king then you get to tell the numbers what to do. But who has which number is a mystery until you give the order!

Yosuke: How do you know how to play this anyway?

Yukiko: Shhhhh. It's a secret…

-Five minutes later-

Rise: Okaaaaayyyy! Everyone pick a chopstick!

*Everyone draws*

Teddie: Te-Teddie's is red! RED! Is Teddie the king!? Then my first decree as new king is… a smooch! Numberrrr 3!

Kanji: W-what the hell!? D-don't come near me!

Teddie: Oh Kanji! I knew you were after my fur! Well then, I'm not gonna hold back~!

Kanji: Hey Ted! Stay back! Whoaaa!

Teddie jumped onto Kanji, and after a couple minutes of struggling, Teddie pressed his lips to Kanji's. The look on Kanji's face was of pure terror and shock as he passed out.

Rise: Ooooooooh! Two down in only the first round. Okay! Next up! Rouuuund….Number 2! Everyone pick their sticks!

Yukiko: Who's the King!?

Yu: U-ummm…I am.

Yosuke: Oh, thank god! Something reasonable please!

Naoya: Uh uh uh! No way Jose! You gotta be more extreme! Like making one of them sit on your lap!

Rise: Or, they could have to hug him!

Yukiko: Better yet! Resting their head on his lap!

Yosuke: W-what!? D-dude! Please don't choose me! I promise I'll be better God! J-just please let me keep this one shred of innocence!

Chie: *puffs her cheeks* Grrr. Yu-kun! You better choose me!

Yu: I-I'll try b-but I don't know who has which number!

Chie: I don't care!

Yu: *gulp* O-okay then… N-number… 2….. sit on my lap!

Chie: That's what I'm talking about! Get outta the way Nosuke!

Yosuke: B-but I'm not even between you two!

Chie: I said shut up! Hehehe…C'mere sugar!

Chie walked over to Yu and sat herself right down on his lap like it was nothing. She then turned around and wrapped her arms round his neck before pulling his head right into her chest!

Yu: C-Chie! W-what are you mmmppfff!

Chie: Hehehe… Yu-kun~! Mmmmm, you smell nice! And your breath is so nice! Mmmmm…

Yosuke: D-dude…

Yukiko: Oooooooh! How cute!

Rise: Next round! 4 people out and only 4 left! Who will be the next king?

Yukiko: I'm the king! Or should I say Queen? My first order as queen is I'm going to kiss….Number 1!

Yosuke: W-w-what!? Number 1!? Oh thank you God! ThankyouThankyouThankyou!

Yukiko: 'kay! Here I go~!

Yukiko walked over to Yosuke planted one soft kiss onto his cheek. Blood immediately shot out of his nose like a fountain and he passed out slightly drooling with a happy smile on his face. During this process, Rise had fallen asleep, sitting straight up.

Yukiko: My second order as is the queen is for Naoto-kun to tell us something really embarrassing!

Naoto: Huh? Well I guess that's all right. Let's see…I can't recall anything particularly embarrassing so I'll just share some of my past with you. Ahem. My parents died when I was young, so I lived with my grandfather for most of my life. He was a detective and he had a study full of books with stories of great detectives such as Sherlock Holmes. Since I didn't have many friends growing up, I would spend my time reading those books. I had read so many books that I gained an interest in detective work so my grandfather would let me help with some of his cases. When some of his colleuges discovered how well I was at detective work they offered me a job opportunity. And that's about it.

Yukiko: OMiGosssshhhh! Naoto-kun, that's so embarrassing! Don't you think so Naoya-kun?

Naoya: Totally! I'm embarrassed FOR you Naoto-kun! Hahahaha!

Naoto: Well now… since I told you something, please tell me. What is your true involvement in the case?

Yukiko: *giggle* Weellllll… we go into the TV and save people who are kidnapped by the murderer! Then we yell stuff like "Persona!" and kick the crap outta shadows!

Naoto: I…see…. Well it's obvious you're not telling the truth.

Rise: *snaps awake* Ish true! PPPPEEEEERRRRSSSSOOOOONNNNAAAAA! *Fall back asleep*

Naoya: Yeah! Yeah! PERSONA! HAhahaha! A-also! I'm going to murder my step-father, because he killed my parents and locked me in a lab for most of my teen years! Ahahahaahaha! B-but, sssshhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ish a secret! Ahahahahaha!

Naoto: *sigh* I must be going. I will be sure to retrieve you tomorrow.

Naoto got up and made his way to the stairs. He turned back to look at the scene. Kanji and Teddie were passed out on the floor, Chie was cuddled up next to Yu who had passed out from lack of air some time ago, Yosuke's unconscious face was covered in blood, Rise was sleeping sitting up, and Yukiko and Naoya were laughing uncontrollably. Naoto rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed.

Naoto: Is this a pack of imbeciles? *sigh* This place doesn't even serve alcohol.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't remember much about what happened last night, it sounds like it got pretty crazy. We woke up at the club the next day with Naoto waking us up. He took us to get ramen at the Iwotodai Strip-mall before we all boarded the train to go back to Inaba.

Naoya: So…so…what exactly happened last night?

Yosuke: Something…magical…

Kanji: S-speak for yourself…I don't even want to talk about it.

Yukiko: Hm? Yosuke-kun, what's that on your face?

Yosuke: Oh… i-it's nothing d-don't worry about it.

Yukiko: It looks like… someone wearing lipgloss kissed you on the cheek. I wonder who it was.

Rise: Wasn't me. I didn't wear any makeup that night.

Yu: And Chie was with me. So that means…the only one who could have kissed him was…!

Yukiko: *gasp* *slaps Yosuke*

Yosuke: Ow! What was that for!?

Yukiko: You took advantage of me while I was confused didn't you!?

Yosuke: N-no way! YOU'RE the one who kissed ME! So how could I have taken advantage of you?

Yukiko: Oh…right…s-sorry about that. But Chie… did you put on cologne this morning?

Chie: No! We barely got time to get our bags, when could I have put on cologne? Wait a second…*sniff sniff* Why is the smell only coming from my chest!? *sniff sniff* Wait…this smells familiar. It smells…it smells like Yu-kun's cologne! Ummmm…Yu-kun… p-please be honest. What happened last night?

Yu: W-well, you were kind of being aggressive last night so when I chose you for the kings game, you just walked over to me and buried my face into your breasts. I tried to escape! I really did! B-but you were to strong, and I…sort of passed out.

Chie: W-w-w-what!? P-please! D-don't tell anyone!

Kanji: It's fine Chie-senpai… there are some things we all want to forget about last night. L-let's just forget it ever happened…

It was a quiet train ride home. I don't think any of us spoke even once during the ride. I happened to notice the five guys from the other night giving us dirty looks occasionally. Their bruises were easily noticeable and I don't think they'll be going away any time soon. Especially the one that Yu attacked. We arrived back at the Dojima house were Nanako was waiting. We both said "hi" and ate dinner. Afterwards, we sat down to watch the news and a special report was on.

Announcer_: Good evening ladies and gentlemen! Tonight we have a very special segment on tonight's show! Tonight! We have an exclusive interview with the Detective Prince! Otherwise known as the boy detective who single handedly solved the mysterious murders in the foggy town of Inaba! Ladies and gentlemen…Naoto Shirogane!_

*Audience applause*

Naoto: _Thank you. It's good to be here._

Announcer: _First of all, I want to be the first to congradulate you on solving the case and brining in the culprit!_

Naoto: _You are very welcome. But… I hesitate to say that the case is solved._

Announcer: _Oh? What make you say that?_

Naoto: _I was looking into the case a bit more the other night and discovered something odd about the latest victim, Mr. Mooroka._

Announcer: _And what would that be?_

Naoto: _From a civilian's eyes, it would appear that all the murders had the same method to their madness. All the victims were strung up-side down from various structures in the town. While this is true, we are currently not sure of the cause of death for the first two victims: Ms. Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi. But Mr. Morooka's cause of death was from very apparent trauma to the back of the head. It would also seem that the suspect's fingerprints were found all over Mr. Morooka's body but not the two other victims. The only piece of evidence we have to go on is that the suspect has confessed to the murder, but that alone doesn't prove anything; seeing as he is, very obviously, mentally unstable._

Announcer: _So the murderer is still out there!? What do the police plan to do about this?_

Naoto:_ Like I said, we are unsure of whether or not he's the culprit. He could be or he could not be. Unfortunately, however, I have been taken of the case by my superiors so I have no knowledge of the police's plans. Now, if you will excuse me, I must be going._

Yu: That interview was…. Interesting.

Naoya: As blunt as always.

Nanako: Big bro! Onii-chan! You know him!?

Yu: You could say so. We hang out with him during the school trip.

Nanako: Really? Wow! You two must be popular! Oh… the weather report is on. It's going to rain tonight. I should hurry and get the laundry in. Good night!

Me and Yu looked into each others eyes, silently telling each other that the midnight channel was going to appear tonight. We made our way to his room where Nomad and Izanagi were silently waiting for us. We waited until midnight and as we listened to the sound of the rain hitting the earth and the clock ticking. Tick Tock Tick Tock THUNK! The clock struck midnight and the TV came to life. It was fuzzy and we couldn't see the figure clearly. The only features I could make out were that the figure was short and wore an oversized coat. It waved at us as the TV faded out.

Naoya: I wonder who that was.

Yu: I think it was Naoto.

Naoya: What make you say that?

Yu: Right. We should have told you this earlier. There seems to be a pattern for when someone is kidnapped.

Naoya: Pattern?

Yu: We noticed that if someone is broadcasted on the TV they are most likely to be the next victim in the case.

Naoya: Really!? Do you think Naoto knows this!?

Yu: I'm not sure. I doubt it though. Why would he purposely appear on TV if he knew that he would be kidnapped next?

Naoya: Then he must not know! We need to tell him quickly! First thing tomorrow, we'll warn him.

Yu: Definitelly. Get some sleep.

Naoya: 'kay. Night!

The next morning, after school, we all gathered around the table at JUNES discussing the case.

Yosuke: I can't believe he wasn't at school today! We don't even know his number or where he lives!

Chie: This is starting to look bad! What if he was already kidnapped!

Kanji: That idiot! What was he thinking?!

Yu: Let's all calm down! If he really was kidnapped and thrown into the TV, we'll know. It's going to rain tonight so be sure to check the TV. We'll get him out of there like everyone else so don't worry!

Naoya: Yu's right! What'll happen to him if we freak out and fail to save him!? Don't be so paranoid, we have until the fog sets in to save him.

All: Right!

We all decided to break and call it a day. That night me and Yu stood in his room and watched as the midnight channel reappeared. The picture tonight was a lot more sharper than last night. It was clear as day and we could obviously tell it was Naoto. He wore a lab coat and stood behind some weird looking drills and a banner that had a golden eagle on it. He spoke in a strange tone; almost as if he were some mad scientist on a kid's TV show.

Naoto: Good evening dear viewers! I am your host, Naoto Shirogane! Tonight I bring to you an experiment that will break the barriers of nature itself. I will be experimenter and experimentie in this body altering surgery! I do hope that you will stay tuned! *TV turns off*

Naoya: Body altering process? What does that mean?

Yu: I don't know, but whatever it is, it sounds bad. I say we go in and get him first thing tomorrow.

Naoya: Right. Well, see night. I'm going to be-…oh?

Yu: What?

Naoya: Ooooooh! Hehehe!

Yu: W-what?!

Naoya: Well if it isn't the new issue of TOMBOY! Man I've been wondering when that was coming out!

Yu: T-that's not mine! Y-Yosuke must have left it here!

Naoya: Yeah, yeah! Whatever you say you sly dog you! Ooooh! This one's especially dirty! I wonder what creative minds ever thought of using a treadmill for that! Heeeyyyy, are these the kind of things you want Chie-chan to do? Hmmmm? Hehehe c'mon you can tell me!

Yu: I …. **REALLY** need to buy a safe…

* * *

After hours of searching for information on Naoto so Rise could pinpoint his location, we finally learned that he had some sort of obsession with the case and that the rest of the police force treated him like a child. With that evidence we journeyed into the Shadow World and Rise was able to find him. His dungeon was some sort of secret base. We were all surprised to find that someone as mature as him thought up such a childish theme. We journeyed into the base and rushed down the corridors as sirens called out to the base that intruders were in the building. After collecting some keycards in order to reach the final floor, we finally managed to reach it. I touched some buttons on the nearby keypad and the door opened up with a loud hiss. We walked in to see that Naoto was winning his fight with his shadow…or so it seemed.

Naoto: Ah. It seems that you have arrived. I've had just about enough of dealing with this child.

Shadow Naoto: Why won't you stay? I just want someone to play with me! I'm so lonely!

I noticed that his shadow's voice was higher than his actually one, which was strange.

Chie: Naoto-kun…

Naoto: You say these things in with my identity, yet you lie.

Shadow Naoto: Why do you keep deluding yourself "Naoto" Shirogane!? You're a child and you know it! But only I know the truth! You think you can do the impossible, but in reality you are no more than a mere child!

Naoto: What!? N-no… I mustn't throw a tantrum! That's what it wants!

Shadow Naoto: Hahaha! My, why can't you just admit it!? YOU ARE A CHILD! Plus, you're an imposter! Isn't that right "Naoto" Shirogane!? "Naoto"… such a cool and manly name! But a name can't change who you really are!

Naoto: S-stop it!

Shadow Naoto: Since you were a child you always admired the strong and cool detectives that you see on TV. You always wanted to be just like them, but you know that you cannot surpass the barrier of the sexes!

Naoto: T-that's… *high pitched* THAT'S NOT TRUE!

Shadow Naoto: How could you be a strong and cool male detective… when you never MALE to begin with!?

Kanji: W-What!?

Yosuke: No way!

Chie: S-so Naoto-kun's a girl!?

Naoto: St-stop it! You're… you're not me!

Naoto's shadow began to laugh maniacally as it turned into its true form. Naoto passed out as her shadow dispersed the black fog around it to reveal an automaton that flew around on jet powered wings. The two halves of its body represented a different sex. One side was blue and manly to represent the male gender while its other side was covered in the color pink and flowers. It carried two ray-gun looking weapons as it stated that it was the shadow, the true self. We all summoned our Personas and prepared for battle.

Naoya: Nomad! Attack!

Nomad lunged at the shadow but it tossed him aside like he was nothing. I too was sent flying.

Shadow Naoto: Insolent fools! I'll crush you like bugs!

The shadow suddenly began flying around and shot it's blasters at us. None of us were hit directly, but we were disoriented by the smoke that it left behind. When the smoke cleared, Yu immediately let out a powerful Ziodyne that hit the shadow dead-center. The shadow screeched in pain, but it did not fall over. Instead, it began to laugh again.

Shadow Naoto: Ahahahahaha! You fool! You cannot defeat me! Now, allow me to show you the world through my eyes! Take this!

The shadow shot out a ringed ray the changed between the colors of pink and blue. I sprang to my feet and quickly ran toward Yu and pushed him out of the way of the ray. I took the full force of the ray way as I clenched my head in pain. I screamed in pain even though it didn't hurt. It was more of a queasy feeling all over my body. I heard everyone call out to me in concern as I screamed again, but this time my voice reached an octave that I never thought I could accomplish. I fainted for a couple minutes before reawakening to the sound of shadow Naoto laughing and everyone staring at me and gasping.

Naoya: Ughhh. W-what? Why does my torso feel so heavy? W-wait a minute! W-why is my voice so high!? A-and m-m-my hair! W-why is it s-so long!?

Rise ran over to me and gave me her compact mirror. I opened it and looked at "myself" in the mirror. Long curly black hair, long eyelashes, a slender face, soft and doey eyes, and luscious lips. I looked down in disbelief to see that my chest bulged out to form two big breasts. I was… I was…. A girl! I looked around for Nomad to find that he too was gender swapped. "She" was a complete pallet swap of "her" original form. Instead of white hair, "she" had blonde hair that reached down to "her" knees. And "her" clothes were changed from a dusty, western tan to an elegant and silky white.

: Ah! W-w-what the hell!? Why am I a girl!?

Shadow Naoto: Hehehehe! I'm showing you what it's like! To be viewed as a sex you truly aren't. Quite stressing isn't it?

: C-change me back right now!

Shadow Naoto: Sorry, but I'm very busy at the moment. I have to do the same to all your friends!

Yosuke: W-what!? N-n-no way! I'm not losing my manhood to some shadow! Jiriya!

Jiriya launched a powerful wind attack at the shadow which disoriented it. Kanji then used Take Mikazuchi to grab the shadow by its feet and ground it while Izanagi stabbed it several times in the chest with his halberd. The shadow shook them off and flew back up in the air, but it looked as if it was short circuiting. I quickly used my whip to grab the ray-gun, or the "Gender Bender" as I like to call it. I tossed it to Rise and told her to shoot me with it. She hesitated for a second until I snapped at her again and she pulled the trigger in shock. The ray hit me and immediately transformed me back into a male.

Naoya: Awwww yeah! That's more like it! Nomad! You ready!? Like we practiced!

I held out my whip to him as he snapped his fingers that lit my whip on fire. I told him to use Garudyne on the shadow to trap it. When the shadow was trapped, I unleashed total hell! A flurry of lashes from my fiery whip assaulted the shadow as it left scorch marks all over it body. When I was done I told Nomad to finish it off. He flew straight towards the shadow, great sword drawn, and delivered a blow that literally cut the shadow in half vertically; separating the male and female side of its body.

Naoya: *Gasp* *Gasp* *Gasp* Whew! D-done…

Yukiko: Are… are you alright?

Naoya: Y-yeah, I'm fine. But we should go help Naoto.

Kanji: He's right! Naoto! Are you alright!?

We all ran over to Naoto who slowly regained consciousness.

Naoto: W-what? Where am I…? I…I remember you all arriving, and… Oh… T-that's right… You saw everything… I-it's true. I was so set on being an awesome, hardboiled detective that I resented my own sex and acted like an adult to make myself more mature. But now I see that I will change from a child to adult eventually, and that I will never be able to change from a woman to man.

Yukiko: Do you not like being a girl?

Naoto: The reason why I dressed and acted like a boy was because my female image didn't fit my ideal image of a detective. The police system is a male oriented society and if they had even the slightest reason to look down on me; then nobody would need me anymore.

Kanji: You don't know that. Even if you're not what you want to be, that doesn't mean everyone will look down on you for what you truly are.

Yukiko: Right! You must know that what you yearn for isn't to become an adult or become a boy…

Naoto: You… you're right. *faces shadow* I'm sorry. I kept ignoring you and pretended like you didn't exist. But… you are me… and I am you. You will always be inside me. What I yearn for and what I must truly strive for is to accept myself for who I really am…

With one single and slow nod, the shadow was submerged in an immense blue light and it's figure transformed. In the shadow's place was a small, squirrel-like Persona that wore a helmet and a blue button-down coat. In its hand, it wielded a long laser sword.

Naoto: Sukuna-Hikona… my… Persona! Ngh!

Naoto fell to her knees as we all rushed over to help her. Rise placed the Gender Bender on the nearby operating table and rushed over too. Kanji helped her to her feet and we escorted her out of the TV world. We were now standing at the electronics department of JUNES.

Kanji: Hey… hey! Geez. You're too fricken reckless!

Yukiko: But in any event she helped us realize that…

Naoya: The culprit is still at large!

Naoto: T-true… And it is obvious that only Persona users will truly be able to stop him. So, please… allow me to join you in this case. I want to help.

Kanji: Sheesh 'course you can!

Yu: You'll definitely be a strong asset to this team. But you should get home. You're probably worn out.

Naoto: Yes. I should be getting home… I require some time to recover however so I probably won't be in school until late September. Now… if you'll excuse me I must hu- Ngh! *cluches sides and fall to her knees*

Rise: No way missie! Don't think just because you're mature means you can put your own health at risk. Me and Kanji will help you home.

Kanji: M-me!? Why me!? *blush*

Rise: Because you're strong and can carry her!

Naoto: Kanji-kun… it's alright I can make it on my oooowwwwn! Wah!?

Kanji suddenly picked Naoto up and carried her over his shoulder.

Kanji: No way! Geez you're so fricken annoying! Always endangering yourself! C'mon Rise, let's get going dammit!

Kanji, Rise, and Naoto leave.

Yosuke: Heh. I think our little Kanji has a crush!

Naoya: Just don't tease him about it.

Yosuke: Ah, I won't!

Naoya: Good, now let's just go home. I'm… I'm tired.

Chie: Ummmm….. d-do you want to talk about it?

Naoya: About what?

Yukiko: A-about…. back there…

Naoya: No! I'm going home. See you guys tomorrow. *runs off*

Yukiko: I-IF IT HELPS! Y-YOU WERE REALLY PRETTY!


	14. Chapter 14

For the first day of October it sure was cold. Yosuke had gathered us to the school's roof for a meeting.

Kanji: Geez, it's freezing out! Why the hell'd you call us up here!?

Yosuke: The thing is… I-I need your help! All of you!

Yu: What's wrong Yosuke?

Yosuke: W-well, you remember how the police were supposed to hold that event for Kanami Mashita?

Teddie: W-what!? Kanamin's coming all the way out hey to the boonies!?

Yosuke: Well not anymore! The police had to cancel! The worst part is that JUNES offered to hold the entire event and we already bought all the supplies for it!

Naoya: But now that Kanamin's not coming…

Yosuke: It means that the money we spent on supplies and equipment was wasted! Do you know how much that cost us? Things are looking bad. I hear that the higher-ups are really pissed about this. And my dad's being awfully nice for some reason. If my dad gets fired… then I'll have to transfer schools again! S-so please, Rise-san! Can you PLEASE perform the concert?

Rise: *sigh* Is it… is it really that bad? Fine. But on some conditions. Singing and handshakes only! No autographs or photo ops. And I can't use pre-recorded tracks which means I'll need a band! And that's where you all come in!

Chie: Wh-what do you mean!?

Rise: I want you all to get up on stage and perform with me!

Chie: B-but I can't play any instruments!

Rise: Do we really have a choice. Yosuke moving is one thing, but who knows what'll happen to the store if his dad gets fired! The entire place could be shut down! And that means we won't be able to access the TV! We're risking our entire base of operations!

Chie: Y-you're right… fine.

Naoto: I hear the event was canceled because of my disappearance so I am to blame. I will help.

Yosuke: Really!? T-thank you guys so much! I have a guitar and bass at home.

Yukiko: I should have some musical instruments at home, for dinner parties.

Naoto: I have some experience with the piano and I have a keyboard at home.

Yu: I'm in the band so I can play the trumpet and get us the music room so we can practice! The room should be empty so let's head there now while Yosuke, Yukiko, and Naoto grab their instruments.

We all gathered into the music room where we stood around a pile of instruments. We immediately ruled out the chance of using the smaller and stranger ones like the maracas, tambourine, and a gong that Yukiko brought. When all was said and done we ended up with our band. Rise: Singer, Chie and Yukiko: Trumpeters, Yu: Saxophone, Yosuke: Bass, Me: Guitar, Kanji: Drums, Naoto: Keyboard, Teddie: Miscellaneous. We spent our own time practicing individually before we finally decided to try playing as a band. The end result was…. less than satisfactory. This left us all demoralized. But, thanks to Yu's quick thinking and can-do attitude, we all gained our confidence back and decided to meet the next day.

On Sunday we all just kept practicing and practicing until we eventually sounded really good! I was actually starting to get pumped for this concert!

Yosuke: Woah! We actually sounded like a real band!

Chie: I know right? I think that we'll be okay if we just stick to the scr-*ding!* Wah! T-that wasn't me! I-I think…

Yu: What was that?

Teddie: Hehehe… A hip and young audience yearns for the element of surprise! Imagine! A loud noise suddenly rings out! No one knows where it came from, leaving them craving for more of it! They'll be all over us!

Kanji: Ohhhhh! I get it!

Naoya: Huh? You do?

Kanji: Yeah… That means "Teddie did it" doesn't it!?

Yosuke: Nothing extra Ted! We're not good enough to adlib yet!

Teddie: But…

Yosuke: No buts! This is serious! We only have one shot at this. C'mon, let's practice a bit more, FROM THE SCRIPT!

We played through the song a couple more times before we broke and agreed to meet at JUNES for the concert tomorrow.

-The Next Day-

We were all standing behind the stage we were going to play on. Unfortunately, the fact that we were going to play in front of hundreds of people and be viewed b thousands more was finally hitting us and we became nervous.

Kanji: H-hey, what d-do you think about our costumes? I-I mean they're j-just our school uniforms.

Yosuke: We'll be fine. We're switching into our winter uniforms tomorrow anyway so it's not like we'll be out of season.

Teddie: Kanji! Are you ready!? Now's the time to prove you're a true man and ROCK!

Kanji: Y-y-you shut your stupid bear trap! I'll be fine!

Yosuke: Naoto-kun… you've been on TV before, any tips?

Naoto: I have only done interviews, my last time playing in front of a live audience was at a piano recital when I was six. I'm afraid I don't have any advice; it's not like an interview. If I slip up there, I'm the only one embarrassed by it. But this is different; we'll all pay for each other's mistakes.

Yosuke: Gee… thanks for the comfort.

Rise: You'll all do fine. Here. Everyone huddle up! *Everyone huddles* You may think you're nervous now but everyone gets this way! Instead of being scared of it, use it to fill yourself with confidence! Now… on the count of there everyone say "Go get 'em!" 1…..2….3….

All: GO GET 'EM!

Yosuke: Remember Teddie! WE ARE DOING THIS EXACTLY HOW WE PRACTICED! GOT IT!?

Teddie: S-sure! Let's go!

We all rushed onto the stage and began to play. After the introduction of the song Rise began to sing.

_You got yourself behind a door deep inside your heart, again  
You wanna hide, You wanna come out going round and round_

_Thinking hard about it doesn't help you one bit  
Say Hello (Hello)  
You gotta say goodbye, the shrouds of lies, yeah!_

_Shout friends, just those words you feel that you'll need  
And let your voice be heard all over the world  
Stand up when you hear the knock on the door  
It's me come on out  
Get ready for your True Story!_

The crowd went wild as we finished up the song. I would chalk this one up as a success! But, the crowd wanted more….

Crowd: Encore! Encore! Encore!

Yosuke: W-what!? They want another song!? But we only knew this one!

Rise: I didn't expect this! We can't just play the same song again.

Chie: M-maybe if we explain the situation to them, they'll understand!

Teddie: Grrrrrrrr! That does it! I'm getting fired up! RAAAWWRRR!

Teddie rand to the edge of the stage and jumped into the crowd as they carried him off.

Teddie: WHOOOOO! CROWD SURF!

Yosuke: M-maybe if we all jump in, the crowd will carry us to safety!

Naoto: I don't think seven people jumping into the crowd at once will end well.

Chie: If you really want to do it, then just the guys!

Kanji: Alright then! T-time to prove I'm a man! Let's go!

Chie: W-wait you idiots! I was being sarcast-

All the guys ran to the edge of the stage, ignoring Chie, and dived for the reaching hands of the audience. I closed my eyes to be met with the embrace of grabbing hands and screaming girls, but I was met with nothing but concrete. The crowd… they completely moved out of our way. We all lied on the floor, except for Yu who landed on his knee and Kanji who completely face-planted. We were definitely going to feel this in the morning. And I'm afraid to go to school tomorrow for fear of the reaction in the student body.


	15. Chapter 15

How did I ever get into this mess? It was the day of the culture festival, I was all set to enjoy it when someone had spoil it. Let me turn the clock back one week. It all started with our class picking the attraction our class would be doing.

Class representative: Well, as you all know, our class has yet to decide what we will be doing for the culture festival. So we need to decide here and now. Our first choice is the break room. And our second, video room. And that's about it.

Student: Geez… it looks like whatever we pick we won't have to put much work in it.

Class rep: W-wait a minute! There seems to be another event that someone suggested. Our third, and final choice is… a g-group date café? What?

Yosuke: Hehe! I wonder who put that in? Was it you Chie? Or how 'bout you Naoya-kun?

Naoya: Piss off. It was obviously you!

Yosuke: Yeah well, it was just a joke. It's not like anyone will pick it.

We all picked what we thought the class should do via paper slips. I was rather indifferent about what we should do so I just circled the break room and handed it in. After a couple minutes all the votes were accounted for and read aloud.

Class rep: Okay! It is now time to count the votes! The first vote is… video room! The second is… g-group date café. Group date café, group date café, break room, group date café…

After all the votes, the entire class unanimously voted for group date café. The only people who voted otherwise were me, Chie, and Yosuke.

Yosuke: W-what!? It… it actually won!?

Chie: Yu… Yukiko… why?

Yu: It sounded better than our other choices.

Yukiko: I thought it sounded like fun! I've never been on group date before!

Naoya: This is YOUR fault you know…

Yosuke: R-right…

We all broke for lunch. Me and Yu finished rather quickly so we decided to hang out at the gym with Kou and Daisuke for a bit. When the bell that signified that lunch was over rung we headed back to the stairway where we saw a mass of students gather around the school announcement board. We went over and investigated it to find that the school was holding a beauty pageant for the girls of the school. There were six names written down on the board. Along with Ms. Kashiwagi and Hanako Ohtani, there were also four familiar names on the board as well.

Naoya: W-what!? Yukiko Amagi, Chie Satonaka, Rise Kugikawa, and Naoto Shriogane!?

Yu: What!? Who the hell signed them up!?

Naoya: I think I have an idea…

Yukiko fan: Wow, Yukiko-san's finally entering! If this were any other year she would wind hand's down! B-but now she's up against Risette!

Rise fan: Huh? Risette's entering!? She's gonna take part in something like this!? Maybe I better think more seriously about saving a seat…

Chie fan: Look, Chie's entering too. She's actually pretty close to my type.

Yukiko fan: Actually, I hear she has a lot of secret admirers.

I looked over to Yu who was staring daggers at the two students, who completely clammed up.

Yukiko fan: A-actually… N-Naoto's entering too. She's that boyish… girlish… whatever, right? You know, she's…uh…pretty cute, hehehehe.

Glasses-wearing student: Dude, you sound like a total pervo when you say stuff like that. B-but to be honest… I think she's cute too… Hehehe.

It seems that each girl already has fans.

Yosuke: Yo. Are you free after school? Chie asked us to come to the roof.

Naoya: I wonder why…

The school day ended and we all walked up to the roof where we met the girls. When we approached them, Chie immediately delivered a powerful kick to Yosuke's stomach.

Chie: You better have a damn good explanation for this!

Yosuke: W-what are you talking about?

Chie: The beauty pageant! You signed us up without telling us didn't you!

Yosuke: Don't automatically blame me! Besides, if you don't want to do it than tell Ms. Kashiwagi that it was all a misunderstanding!

Chie: We wouldn't be so pissed if we could do that! Even if someone signs you up, you can't back out of it!

Yosuke: Wait. Really? I must have missed something in the fine print.

Chie: So it WAS you! I'm gonna kill you!

Yosuke: O-oh crap…!

Rise: Hey…Do you want us to take part in the beauty pageant?

Yosuke: W-well yeah. You guys know how popular Yukiko is here. And on top of that, we have an idol and a Detective Prince.

Chie: So where do I come in!?...*gasp* Well excuuuuse me for not fitting in!

Yosuke: H-hey! You want them to be in it too, don'tcha, Kanji!?

Kanji: Huh? I ain't interested in that crap…

I saw that Kanji's and Naoto's eyes met but he immediately looked in the other direction.

Yosuke: Naoto-kun… Kanji-kun says he really wants you to be in it.

Kanji: Wha!? I-I didn't say nothing!

Yosuke: What about you two? You want them to be in it, right?

Yu: I don't appreciate you signing Chie up without her consent. But if there's no way out of it, you might as well go with it.

Naoya: Same.

Chie: Hey… You guys are inching onto the bandwagon with Yosuke, aren't you?

Rise: SO long as there are people looking forward to seeing me, I might as well put on a show for 'em. Of course, there's no need to involve my agency in this.

Yosuke: That's the spirit!

Naoto: We're in an awkward position… If we can't refuse, I suppose there's no sense in arguing the point. But I wonder if I can take it up with the authorities.

Kanji: W-well I don't think it's a problem at all. Just do it. You know!

Naoto: W-what do you mean?

Naoya: Allow me to elaborate. He means, "Enter the damn pageant!"

Kanji: J-just do it! S-sorry but I promised my ma I'd help with dinner! S-see ya!

Kanji ran off. We all left as well. This was the start of a chain of events that would affect my psych for a long time. It was the next day and me, Yu, and Yosuke we walking down the hall when we saw another crowd gather around the announcement board. We checked to see that the school was holding a second pageant. This time it was a cross-dressing pageant! We looked at the names on the board and were shocked to see yet another list of familiar names. Yosuke Hanamura, Kanji Tatsumi, Yu Narukami, and Teddie were all signed up for the pageant. I couldn't help but laugh at them for letting the girls one up them. They decided to go up to classroom to confront them. I stayed behind because I saw an unfamiliar name signed up on the real beauty pageant board. The person was named, Naoko Yamaki. I had never heard or seen a person by that name. I stood there for a bit until I was approached by Naoto and Rise.

Rise: Oh, hello Naoya-senpai! What're you looking at?

Naoya: Just this name. Who is Naoko Yamaki?

Rise: Huh? Oh that's you!

Naoya: Eh?

Rise: There wasn't enough room on the cross-dressing list to sign you up so we decided to sign you up on the regular pageant list.

Naoya: B-but… I'm not even a girl!

Rise: W-well… technically… you were once…

Naoya: What!? I hope you're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting!

Rise: Huh? We're going to use that ray gun on you again. You'll be really pretty so don't worry!

Naoya: I don't care about that! I am NOT swapping sexes again! There is no way you're making me do this.

Naoto: I see… Rise-san... Do you know how many years in prison you can receive for conspiracy to murder?

Rise: I think its 14 years at least; life at max.

Naoya: W-what?

Naoto: Ah yes. I neglected to mention the fact that you and Yukiko-senpai were babbling quite a bit when we were at the club. You mentioned something about killing your step-father out of revenge. It'd be a shame if Dojima-san where to know.

Naoya: Well you can't prove a thing!

Naoto: Oh can't I? I believe this recording says otherwise.

Recording: _Yeah! Yeah! PERSONA! HAhahaha! A-also! I'm going to murder my step-father, because he killed my parents and locked me in a lab for most of my teen years! Ahahahaahaha! B-but, sssshhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ish a secret! Ahahahahaha!_

Naoya: D-damn it… F-fine then! But you have to promise to destroy the tape when this is over!

Naoto: Deal.

Rise: Good luck Naoko-chan!


	16. Chapter 16

Rise: Okay Naoya-senpai! You ready!?

Naoya: As ready as I'll ever be. Just shoot it!

Rise pulled the trigger of the Gender Bender and familiar pink and blue ray shot me. I felt the same queasy feeling as last time as I was transformed into a female for the second time in my life. We left the TV world and arrived back at the electronics department where Chie, Yukiko, and Naoto were waiting.

Yukiko: Wow! Naoko-chan! You looked as pretty as ever!

Chie: I agree. You do look really cute.

Naoko: S-shut-up! Can you just give me the clothes you got for me!? I can feel the buttons on my uniform beginning to break because of these…these large breasts!

Chie: I found some spare clothes that you can wear. Here you go!

She handed me a bundle of clothes that made me look more like a palette swap version of Chie, except the track jacket that I wore was white with teal lines as opposed to green with yellow.

Naoko: Do I have to wear the bike shorts too!?

Chie: You'll look great!

I let out a disappointed whimper.

Rise: I know… but you only have to wear it for the pageant. But for now, Naoto-kun is letting you use her unused school uniform.

Naoko: T-thank-you Naoto. I'm going to get changed… b-be back in a bit…

I left for the clothes section where I entered one of the dressing rooms. I undressed and put on the bra, which I struggled with for a bit, and the panties. I felt… dirty. But there was no backing out of it. I put on the rest of the uniform, plus an undershirt, a pair of shorts, and some knee socks that Chie gave me. She said it would help me feel more "decent". It helped, but I still preferred the male uniform. I finished dressing and returned to the girls. They all complimented my appearance and then Chie and Yukiko dragged me off to the group date café.

Chie: We're back!

Yukiko: We brought a friend to help.

Yosuke: Okay cool. Kanji's also going to-whoa!

I saw Yosuke look at me with dirty eyes. Was he checking me out? Creep.

Naoko: H-hello… I'm Naoko Yamaki.

Yosuke: H-hello Yamaki-san! I-I'm Yosuke Hanamura! This here is Yu Narukami and Kanji Tatsumi.

Yu: Hey. Thanks for helping out!

Kanji: Sup?

Yosuke: Well it's a good thing Naoya-kun got sick. Now we have an even amount of boys and girls! Here's the deal. We aren't getting any business, so we need to set up a mock group date to draw in customers!

Naoko: O-oh… t-then let's sit down and try it.

We all sat down but an awkward silence fell over us. Nobody was talking or asking questions. About five minutes passed before Kanji finally broke the silence.

Kanji: So… what are your hobbies?

Chie: Oh. Um… I-I like kung-fu movies and just martial arts in general! Hahaha… y-yikes this is embarrassing! Even around you guys…

Yukiko: I enjoy… defeating shadows?

Yosuke: Y-Yukiko! Not in front of Naoko-chan!

Of course I knew what they were talking about but I couldn't let them onto it.

Naoko: Huh? Are you talking about some kind of game?

Yosuke: A… a game. Yeah, something like that. A-anyways what about you?

Naoko: Well… I enjoy spending time with friends, walks, and playing video games!

Yosuke: A girl gamer? Sweet!

Yosuke's face blushed massively at this. Too bad for him, I'm a dude. I actually felt kind of bad for him.

Chie: Okay, our turn! What kind of girls do you like?

Yosuke: Ah! Getting right to the point I see! Well let's see! I like-

Chie: Next!

Yosuke: Oh screw you!

Chie: Shut up! It's Yu's turn.

Yu: Well I have to say that I would like someone like you Chie, or should I say…someone exactly like you.

Chie: O-oh… t-thank you. W-what about you Kanji-kun?

Kanji: I guess I like a girl who seems tough on the outside… but is really just a girl that needs protecting.

Yosuke: I wonder who THAT is! Whatever, it's our turn again! So tell me ladies! Which one of us would you date?

Yukiko: Wah!?

Chie: You already know my answer!

Yukiko: W-well I-I don't really mind… as long as he's nice.

Yosuke: Well what about you Naoko-chan?

Everyone was looking at me expectantly, so I decided to give them an answer they weren't suspecting just to shock them. Make me turn back into a girl…. Oh I'll show them! I put on my most "seductive" face and spoke in a sweet voice.

Naoko: Oh~! You know, you're all such gentlemen! But I'm afraid I'll have to say none of you!

Yosuke: H-huh!? Why?

I grabbed onto Yukiko's arm and made a kissy face as I spoke.

Naoko: Cuz I'm afraid I'm not like that! I'd much rather be with a cute girl than a rough and rugged guy!

Blood suddenly shot out of Kanji's nose as Yosuke and Yu just stared in disbelief.

Rise: Senpai! What are…you…doing….?

Rise walked into a mighty scene. Kanji was lying face down in a pool of his own blood while I "glomped" Yukiko's arm. Yu and Chie were face-palming while Yosuke hung his head in defeat.

Rise: Ummmm….I-I should go….see ya!

She slowly made her way out the door. We officially marked the group date café as a failure. Yu, Yosuke, and Kanji made their way to another room where Rise, Naoto, and Teddie were waiting. I caught Yukiko and Chie before they left the room and sincerely apologized to them for my actions. I was just trying to tease Yosuke. They accepted my apology and knew that it was just a joke. I decided to walk around the culture festival for a bit as I waited for the girls to finish dressing the boys up. There wasn't much at the festival though. The only thing remotely interesting was the haunted house which wasn't even that scary. Then the time came for us to head to the gym to watch the beauty pageant. Along my way I walked passed a couple students who snickered as I walked by.

Student: Hey there sweet cheeks! Haven't seen you around. How's about you and me go to the bathroom stall? I got something real tasty for you to suck on!

I felt him grab my ass.

Naoko: Fuck off sicko! I don't swing that way!

I sent my fist flying right into his face which effectively knocked him out. Some students stopped to watch the ordeal and even clapped for me when I knocked him out. I ignored the threats his friends yelled at me as I made my way to the gym and met with the other girls. The pageant started and the MC began to speak.

MC: Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the 'Miss' Yasogami High Beauty Pageant! I will be your host! We have a lovely line up for you today so without further ado, I would like to welcome our first beauty! She's a runaway express train who can kill with both her fists! Here's Kanji-chan!

Kanji walked out wearing an outfit that resembled the American singer, Marilyn Monroe.

Kanji: Sup?

MC: You look dashing today Kanji-chan! Now tell us! What do you think is your best feature?

Kanji: My… my eyes?

MC: A conventional answer from this all-too-unconventional beauty! After such a strong start, I don't know how much of a chance the others have, but here's our second contestant! An eloquent heiress of the noble Junes, she's pure disappointment form the moment she opens her mouth! Presenting Yosuke-chan!

Yosuke walked out wearing a schoolgirl uniform with lipstick, blush, and one pigtail stick out the top of his head.

Yosuke: H-hi~!

MC: Now, you look ready to win in that outfit! Do you often dress like this?

Yosuke Hell no! Oh… I mean… Like, no way!

You don't have to act like a girl idiot.

MC: I've already had about enough of this but there's still more to come! Up next, our third contestant! She's got the mildly bitter tang of the city and has made more girls cry than there are stars in the sky! Presenting Yu-chan!

Yu walked dressed in a female Yasogami High uniform with a long skirt. He held a kendo stick that he slung over his shoulder. He actually looked pretty good.

MC: Sounds like your entrance is causing quite a stir! Did you sign yourself up?

Yu: No. My girlfriend and a couple other friends signed me up.

This caused quite a stir in the crows. "He has a girlfriend?" One student asked. "I wonder who she is." Said another. I looked over to Chie whose face was burning.

MC: Whoa! I didn't know Ms. Yu was like that! Now, let's give a warm welcome to our final "beauty"! Calling herself "King of the TV World", she's a mutual friend to all of our other beauties! So please welcome, Teddie-chan!

Teddie suddenly came skipping out onto the stage, dressed as Alice from 'Alice in Wonderland'. The crowd went absolutely wild and cheered for him. After calculating all the votes, it was determined that Teddie was the unanimous victor. His prize was to be an honorary judge in the actual beauty pageant. He quickly took the mic and declared that the pageant will include a swimsuit competition. We all gathered in a nearby classroom to get did-up in preparation for the competition.

Naoko: I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna kill him!

Chie: C-calm down Naoko-chan. We need to prepare.

Kashiwagi: Prepare all you want you little brats! But everyone knows I'm going to win this!

Chie: Who do you think you are? The rival woman on a soap opera!?

Kashiwagi: You're all just jailbait trash! You have no looks, no personality, and especially no figure!

Rise: What!?

Naoko: Since when did she become such a bitch?

Kashiwagi: What was that you little skank!? You think you have any chance of winning this pageant in an outfit like that? News flash sweetie, tracksuits went out of style in the 70's!

Naoko: Yeah, I'm sure you know. What are you like 50?

Kashiwagi: You… you little whore!

Student: Uh…. E-excuse me…

Naoko and Kashiwagi: WHAT!?

Student: Uhhh s-sorry! B-but dropped these off for you! He said they were swimsuits.

Chie: T-thank you.

Kashiwagi: Go ahead and pick one out ladies. I already have my swimsuit! And it will guarantee me the victory!

Hanako: I brought my own swimsuit too!

Naoko: You're in this too? Great…

Hanako: You're just jealous because I look ten times better than all of you combined!

Chie: W-what!? As if! You little… snoring pig!

Hanako: Snoring? What are you talking about? Your face is as foul as your mouth! And your brain's as rotten to boot!

Naoko: You bitch! You can't just insult someone like that!

Hanako: Heh. What're you talking about!? Of course I can! Yu-kun obviously likes me! Just look at how he and Yosuke-kun look at me!

You mean out of disgust?

Chie: We went through hell because of you!

Naoto: Chie-senpai calm down! Why are you and Naoko letting yourselves become so easily provoked!?

Naoko: Because this is about more than pride! It's about putting these two in their place! Give me that swim suit! The pink one with the side-tie thong and the floral design! Now!

Naoto: B-but…

Naoko: I said NOW! And you get yours picked out too!

Naoto: There is absolutely. NO. WAY. That I am wearing a swimsuit!

Chie: You're not going anywhere! Grab her Naoko!

After a short struggle with Naoto, I was able to get her to stay. We all made our way to back stage where we waited to be called out by name. Ms. Kashiwagi and Hanako were called out and it was finally our turn.

MC: But that's not all for the Culture Festival's main event! There's still more to come in the Miss Yasogami Pageant! The judging continues! Can you hear the crowd going wild!?

Crowd: *Goes wild*

MC: Now for our next contestant, Ms. Chie Satonaka of the second-year's Class 2! Come on out Chie!

Chie: H-hi, I'm Chie Satonanka. U-um, I'm kind of shy and reserved… And my favorite food is… pudding.

Yosuke: *In the distance* Liar! It's steak! Ow! S-sorry Yu…

MC: Thank you very much! Up next, another contestant from Class 2, Ms. Yukiko Amagi!

Yukiko: H-hello, my name is Yukiko Amagi. Um, my family runs the Amagi Inn. If you ever find yourself in the area, please give us a visit. Our hot springs are open to the public year-round, so whenever you're in the mood to enjoy them, please drop by…

Did… did she just plug herself? Oh well… it's better than nothing.

MC: That'll do nicely! Next up, a very familiar face! From the first-year Class 2, Ms. Rise Kujikawa!

Rise: Hi-hi! My name's Rise Kujikawa! I haven't been in town very long, but it's a great and I'm 100% thrilled to be here! So sorry that I'm not working as an idol right now! Risette's gonna do her best so I hope you'll all cheer for me!

MC: The real Risette, ladies and gentlemen, in the flesh! Thank you very much! Next is the mysterious transfer student of the first-year's Class 1, Ms Naoto Shirogane!

Naoto: I-I'm Naoto Shirogane. It's hard to believe that I'm up on stage at a pageant like this… This is beyond my wildiest imaginings… I-I really don't know what to say….. C-Can I step back now…?

MC: Well thank you very much Ms. Shirogane! Now… up next. We have yet another mutual friend of our beauties! Please help me in welcoming Ms. Naoko Yamaki!

Naoko: H-hello… I-I'm Naoko Yamaki. I-I like spending time with friends and p-playing video games. S-sorry, I'm no good on stage…

The entire crowd cheered me on.

MC: Thank you Ms. Yamaki. Now our honorary judge will ask our beauties some questions!

Teddie: Thank you. I am Teddie, honorary judge for this competition. Please know that if you anger me, you will be at a disadvantage. Now for my first question. Chie-chan… Do you have a boyfriend?

Chie: Huh? Uh… uh… w-well… y-yeah but that's none of your business!

The entire crowd seemed shocked and whispers could be heard.

Teddie: Yuki-chan! Have you ever smooched anyone before?

Yukiko: Wah? T-that's hardly appropriate. I…

Teddie: Can I stay at your place tonight Rise-chan?

Rise: What kind of question is that?

Teddie: Nao-chan… where are you ticklish?

Naoto: Why is that important?

Teddie: Yama-chan! What are your measurements? I will suffice with you only telling me your cup size if you feel uncomfortable.

Naoko:W-what!? T-that's not any of your business. (I swear I'm going to deck him!)

MC: I think that's enough questions for now. Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to announce that the beauty pageant this year will feature a swimsuit competition! And it's all thanks to !

We all went to the restroom where we put on our swimsuits. We were about to leave when I noticed a strange object coming from the stall next to me. It looked like a phone and I suddenly heard a snapping noise come from it. Someone was taking pictures of me. I lifted my foot and stomped down on the phone. I charged out of the stall and rushed into the stall next to me where I found the same guy I decked earlier. I knocked him out again, but this time I undressed him down to his boxers and used his belt and jacket to restrain his hands and feet. I explained the situation to the other girls and we left him there to face his own punishment. We all returned to the stage and showed off our swimsuits. Mine seemed to be a crowd pleaser. When Naoto's turn came she refused to come out and made an excuse that she wasn't feeling well. The votes were counted and the winner was about to be announced.

MC: Okay, the votes are all in! Lots of different opinions and each beauty having their own enthusiastic supporters! But it seems that you girls all had the same mind set! Ladies and gentlemen… the winner for the Miss Yasogami Pageant is…. Ms. Naoto Shirogane!

Chie: She won without seven being here. Haha… it's actually kind of funny. At least we beat those two hands down.

Naoko: Yeah…

MC: Well hold up a second folks! Unfortunately Ms. Shirogane has stepped out of the running. Therefore, the runner up and new winner is…. Ms. Naoko Yamaki!

Naoko: I actually… won!?

I watched as I was given a bouquet and sash that signified that I was the winner. We all walked off the stage, except for Hanako and Kashiwagi who were crying and consoling each other.

Naoko: Okay, now that that's over… can we please change me back now!?

Chie: Yeah, c'mon we'll all take you back to the TV world and blast you back.

Naoko: Thank god… but I have to say. It wasn't that bad. But I can't wait to get back in my own skin.

As we were making our way out of the school, we were approached by Yu and the other guys, including Nanako.

Yosuke: Yo! Congrats on winning the competition!

Naoko: Oh thanks!

Nanako: Wow! You're the winner!? You look really pretty!

Naoko: R-really… *blush* t-thank you… A-anyway! We REALLY need to get going!

Yosuke: Huh? Why the rush?

Yukiko: We were all going to go to JUNES a-and… h-have a shopping spree! Yeah! We want to celebrate with Naoko-chan.

Yosuke: Oh, uh, about that. I just got a call from one of the managers. He said that some pipe burst and an entire section of the store flooded. They closed it down for the day so you'll have to put it off for another day.

Noako: I-I see…

Yukiko: Oh! Then how about we all spend the night at the Amagi Inn! I'm sure Dojima-san won't be back until tomorrow and Naoya-kun is sick so he'll just want some sleep.

Teddie: Huh!? You mean we can have a sleep over!?

Yukiko: Sure. We have plenty of rooms open so it's no trouble. How about you Naoko-chan? Do you want to come?

Naoko: S-sure…

It's not like I have anywhere to go. Crap… I'm stuck like this all night. We all met up again during the evening. We all wore yukata, which was ten times more humiliating than wearing the other stuff. Rise had been nice enough to do my hair in a bun so it didn't get in the way. We all relaxed in the room for a bit until we decided to head to the hot springs. I would have been relaxed if it weren't for the fact that I was wearing nothing but a towel and so were the others. I tried to keep my distance and tried my best to relax as the girls were busy complimenting Naoto. I was just getting into it and beginning to drift off to sleep when we all heard the doors to the hotsprings open. I heard a huge splash and looked over to find Teddie standing right next to me.

Teddie: Yo.

Naoko: What are you doing here?

Teddie: Just relaxing. Can you tell me your sizes now?

Naoko: Can you piss off!?

I grabbed him by his arms and tossed him over to the doors of the hallway where Yosuke, Yu, and Kanji were standing.

Yosuke: Huh? W-what are you doing here!?

Chie: T-that's my line pervert!

All the girls except for me Nanako rushed to the edge of the hotspring and began throwing pails at them. They remained there for a couple minutes, doing their best to block the pails but our tenacity finally got to them.

Teddie: R-retreat!

Naoto: Peeping's a crime!

Kanji: T-this is just a misunderstanding!

Chie: Perverts!

Yu: J-just give me minute!

Yosuke: We won't forget this!

Naoko: Just leave!

They all scrambled out of the door, shielding their bruised heads.

Nanako: Wow! You sure showed them!

Chie: Thanks! But… why did Yu do that…?

Naoko: I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding.

Yukiko: Actually… I just realized. This hot spring is actually open to guys at this hour. I completely forgot.

Chie: Well… this'll just be our little secret.

Naoko: A-actually. I think we were lucky it was them. I kept getting weird looks from this one group at dinner and if they come in it could be trouble

Yukiko: You're right. We tend to get a lot of strange visitors.

We all hurried out of the hot springs and went back to our room. Chie, Yukiko, and Rise decided to go to the spa that was available for women while Naoto, Nanako, and I decided to stay back in our room. They both fell asleep rather quick. I decided that it would be best if I didn't wake them, so I sat in a nearby chair and played on my phone. I was in the middle of reading a news article when I received a text message from Yosuke, no doubt thinking that I was sick at the Dojima household.

Yosuke: _Dude. Wish you were here._

Naoko/Naoya: _Why?_

Yosuke: _We're staying at the Amagi Inn. They threw pails at us for a simple misunderstanding. So to get back at them, we're gonna sneak into their room. And get this! There's this crazy hot chick with them! And she's a total lesbo! It's awesome! I'm gonna try and get my hands on her bra and maybe even her panties! I'll send you some pics!_

Naoko/Naoya: _Oh really. Well good luck._

I sent the text message and made my way to the outside of our room where I swapped our room number with the room next to us. I then returned to our room and waited until I heard some shuffling outside our room. I also heard some muffled voices.

Yu: I still say we shouldn't do this.

Yosuke: Easy for you to say! You have a girlfriend! It's different for bachelors like us!

Yu: Fine! But leave Chie and Nanako out of your scheme!

Yosuke: Yeah, yeah. I won't hurt your little girlfriend! I'm actually after Naoko-chan!

Kanji: B-but she doesn't swing that way!

Yosuke: I know, but I can at least see her in her underwear!

I put my clothes back on and waited outside the door they entered. After a few moments, several screams came from the room next to them that pierced the night silence. They rushed out the door and were all leaning against the wall panting heavily. A just stood there and tapped my foot on the ground in annoyance.

Yosuke: N-Naoko-san! T-this isn't what it looks like!

Naoko: What. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing!?

Yu: W-we were….

Naoko: Can it! I know you had nothing to do with it! You too Kanji! I'm more pissed at Yosuke and Teddie! You guys get back in your room now! They actually feel bad for you guys! DON'T make them mad again!


	17. Chapter 17

Naoya: I'm back!

Yu: Hey. Were'd you go?

Naoya: N-no where!

I was coming back from getting zapped from that ray in Naoto's dungeon that turned me back into my own self. It was a rough experience; I was all set to be changed back when Rise told me that if she zapped then all of my clothes would rip. She then forced me to undress, leaving me in nothing more than a towel from the Amagi Inn. It never felt better to dawn my Yasogami High uniform; so rough, so manly, so loose. The female version was way too soft and leaved something to be desired in the skirt department. It was also way to tight; I can understand why Naoto refuses to switch.

Yu: I see… well at least your finally back.

Naoya: Yeah. Huh? What do you got there?

Yu: It was delivered to me in the mail. Addressed directly to me without a return address. I was just about to open it.

Naoya: Okay let's see what it says.

Yu opened the envelope and read the piece of paper inside. His eyes shot open as his hands began to tremble.

Naoya: What's wrong?

Yu: Take a look…

Naoyo: W-what?

I read the paper and had the same reaction as Yu. The paper simply read, "dont rescue anymore" And that was it. No punctuation or capitalization, a real cliché.

We met up with everyone on the roof the next day and showed them the paper but we didn't get much out of it. The only thing we were all sure about is that someone knew what we were doing. We also all agreed that it would be best if Dojima did not know about this letter. We both returned home and sat in the living room and talked with Nanako until we heard the front door open.

Nanako: Welcome home dad!

Dojima: Hey… I'm home. Oh, Yu…Naoya. This was in the mail for you two. It looks like a letter but…there's no return address.

He handed Yu the letter. He opened it and we both read it out in our heads, "if you dont stop someone close will be put in and killed" Same as the last, no punctuation or capitalization. We were so entranced by the letter we neglected to attempt to hide it. Dojima noticed and grabbed the letter. As he read the letter out loud, the look of anger and concern came across his face.

Dojima: What the hell is this?

Naoya: It's…it's nothing. J-just a prank.

Dojima: Bullshit! I knew you two were involved in the case in some way! So tell me… what are you two up to and why did you get this letter.

Naoya & Yu: …

Dojima: So you're not going to tell me huh? Get in the car. We're going down to the station and you're going to stay there until I get an answer. I'm sorry but I took you two into this family. It's my job as a father, an uncle, and a caretaker to get to the bottom of the situation. This is for your own good.

Nanako: Is…is something wrong? Are big bro and onii-chan in trouble?

Dojima: No. We're just going to have a little chat. We'll be right back so don't worry.

Yu and I reluctantly got into Dojima's car as he drove us off to the police station. He and Adachi led us to an interagation room where he sat us down and began to question us.

Dojima: So… I'll say it again. You two are involved in the case. You're going to tell me how.

We both looked at each other and silently told each other that we had been had, and that it would be best if we told him.

Yu: It's true. We are involved in the case. We also know the culprit's method in killing his victims. The TV acts as a sort of portal to another world. What the killer does is he uses that portal to throw people into it. The world… it kills whoever is inside whenever the fog sets in our world.

Dojima: W-what!? That's ridiculous! Plus, even if this is true; how are you two involved?

Naoya: We go in and rescue whoever is thrown in. To do that, we use Personas, a sort of alternate ego that people can harness.

Dojima: Persona!? Preposterou! You two must be out of sorts. Sleep in here for tonight. We'll continue this tomorrow. *leaves the room*

Adachi: Geez what a mess. Boys… I'd love to believe you, but it's just so ridiculous! Even so… Dojima-san's concerned about you two so don't hold it against him.

Dojima: Adachi! Come on! Don't forget to confiscate their cell phones or it'll be your ass!

Adachi: R-right away sir! *takes phones* Sorry but I need these. Sleep well.

Adachi left the room leaving me and Yu in the silence of the room. The only thing that we heard was the ticking of the clock in the room. It was like listening to a heartbeat, tick tick tick, like clockwork. It was almost mesmerizing. Suddenly the clock struck midnight and the TV suddenly flickered to life. We both rushed over to see who was on screen. The figure was small, wore a sundress and short pigtails. We both gasped in realization as we figured out who the figure was. It was… it was… Nanako!

Yu: H-how!? She's never appeared on TV! Unless…

Naoya: That politician that was on the news the other day. He made comments about the recent amount of fog that the town has been having. He also visited the local elementary schools and got their insights on the ordeal.

Yu: I remember. He also seemed to quote one student in particular a lot. That student… it must have been Nanako.

Naoya: Shit! We need to get to her before the killer! *Begins slamming on the door* HEY! HEY! YOU GOTTA LET US OUT! THE KILLER! HE HAS HIS NEXT VICTIM!

Voice: Shut it! Everyone knows that the killer was caught back in August! Don't try to fool us!

Naoya: Dammit! If only we had our phones.

I slumped down against the wall as Yu sat back down on the chair. Some time passed and then we heard Dojima's muffled voice come from the other side of the door.

Dojima: Mm? What are you doing here? Hey wait! I never said you could go in there!

Suddenly, Kanji and Yosuke burst through the door and everyone, including Dojima and Adachi followed behind.

Dojima: What the hell is going on here!? You should all go home RIGHT NOW!

Yosuke: Sorry Dojima-san but this is important.

Dojima: What d'ya mean important!? Shirogane! What the hell is he talking about?

Naoto: I'm afraid it is about Nanako-chan. You've heard of the midnight channel correct?

Dojima: The midnight channel? You mean that stupid rumor that says that you'll see your soul mate if you look into a blank TV? What about it?

Naoto: It is not just a rumor. It's a real thing. Only, you don't see your soul mate. You see the next victim in the murder case. I am afraid that explaining it all would take too much time. The only thing I can tell you is that Nanako-chan was on the midnight channel.

Dojima: What!? I-if you're serious than I need to get to her before…

Naoto: I'm afraid it's too late. I checked your house on my way here. The door was wide open and the house, empty. I'm sorry Dojima-san, but I'm afraid that she has been kidnapped.

Dojima: W-what!? The hell she is! *walks over to intercom* This is Dojima speaking! Listen! I need roadblocks set up all around the town! No one is leaving this place without their vehicle being fully inspected!

Officer: What? Why?

Dojima: The killer is still out there, and he's taken another victim! A little girl, MY daughter!

Offiver: Uh-huh. And what evidence do you have that proves she's been kidnapped?

Dojima: I…I…w-well… No…

Officer: And what makes you so sure that the killer is still out there? We caught him! Your daughter is probably just out late at night. You said that she liked JUNES and the riverbed! Check there!

Dojima: Dammit, I know that she's not in either of those places! Grrrr! Fine! I'll catch him myself! ADACHI! Make sure no one leaves this room.

Dojima stormed out of the room leaving all of us with Adachi.

Naoya: Adachi-san! You have to let us stop him!

Kanji: Yeah! He doesn't know the kind of trouble he can get himself into!

Adachi: I'm sorry but I can't! Dojima-san ordered me to not let you out. And it's my ass on the line! Dojima-san's tough, he'll be fine!

Kanji: And what if he doesn't turn up fine? You gonna own up if something happens to them!?

Kanji grabbed Adachi by his collar which scared him witless.

Adachi: O-okay! Fine! But I'm not letting you leave until you have a suspect down!

Chie: Fine then. Let's think. When Naoto first joined, she said that she was conscious for a couple moments right?

Naoto: Correct. I was knocked unconscious but woke up only seconds later and found that I was being carried over someone's shoulder. I could see anything but I didn't hear anyone speaking which leads me to assume that the killer is working alone. I felt him toss me into something hard, which must have been the TV, and then I lost consciousness. I am assuming that the killer is using a vehicle that would allow him to carry a large TV inside. And since most of the kidnappings have taken place in the middle of daylight, it would have to be a vehicle that would not attract much attention.

Chie: A vehicle that wouldn't attract much attention AND is large enough to carry a large TV? What do you think Yu?

Yu: It sounds like we're talking about a delivery truck.

Chie: That's right! People don't pay much mind to them since they're always around!

Naoto: That also explains why there was no sign of forced entry back at Nanako-chan's house.

Adachi: Wait a moment! That reminds me! Dojima-san said that he was investigating that affair between Taro Namatame and Mayumi Yamano! He mentioned that Namatame returned to his hometown, Inaba, to work at his father's business! His parents own a delivery service company!

Yosuke: Then that means…!

Naoto: Namatame is the killer!

Teddie: Quickly! We need to find them before anyone is hurt!

Adachi: Fine! Get out of hear quickly!

We all ran out of the police station and ran down the shopping district, near the high way. We were right at the local shrine when we heard a loud crashing sound. We looked over to the high way to see black smoke coming from two flipped over vehicles. We rushed over to see Dojima on the ground, passed out. We quickly called him an ambulance and investigated the scene. We found a large TV in the back of the truck, but the screen was completely smashed. We also found Namatame's notebook. It had the addresses of all the people on it including the names of the victims that were never brought to public knowledge.

Adachi: Then that solves it! All that's left now is to cuff him!

Yu kneeled over to a barely conscious Dojima being taken by EMTs. He grabbed his hand and promised him that he would get Nanako back no matter what!


	18. Chapter 18

We all gathered around the entrance of a dungeon that looked like a storybook version of heaven. We were all ready to get Nanako back. We all prepared to enter the dungeon. Kanji was flexing his muscles, Rise was lightly slapping both her cheeks to get herself hyped, Yosuke was twirling his kunai with his fingers in anxiety, Chie was kicking the air, Yukiko was slashing the air with her fan, Teddie was polishing his gauntlet with a piece of cloth, Naoto loaded multiple pistols full of bullets as she stuck them into holsters in her jacket, Yu silently sharpened his blade with a whetstone, while I lashed my whip into the air violently.

We silently nodded to each other and walked into the dungeon. As we traveled through the dungeon we kept hearing disembodied voices call out. "Mommy…" "Why did you leave me?" "Please come back…I miss you…" It broke all of our hearts to hear Nanako grieve so much. But we all agreed that we needed to get Nanako back and greet her with a smile. We moved up the floors faster than usual. In fact, we usual make it through these things at a walking pace or a brisk jog at the most, but this time we were all sprinting to get to the next floor. We entered through the large wooden doors of the final floor and were greeted with a yellow-eyed Namatame holding poor little Nanako in a light choke-hold.

Yu: NANAKO! Let her go you bastard!

Namatame: I finally have her. The lost lamb. Don't worry child, it will all be over soon. The evils of the world cannot hurt you anymore.

Kanji: What the hell are you talking about!? Are you high or something!?

Yukiko: You don't think… he's going to…end it all with Nanako-chan, do you!?

Naoya: Even if that's his plan, I won't let him!

Namatame: But don't you see? Where would you all be if I had not saved you!?

Rise: Do you mean that without us being put in the TV, we would have never been able to face ourselves?

Namatame: If I had not saved you, you all would have been lost! I saved you! And now I'm going to save this little girl! I can't let her be lost like the others! I won't! No one will get in my way!

Kanji: The hell we won't!

Kanji suddenly turned to Yosuke and nodded at him. Yosuke then turned to me and nodded. I got what they were planning and went along with it. The two of them ran towards Namatame and simultaneously punched him in the face. He released his hold of Nanako and back peddled, holding his face in pain as blood leaked from his hands. I ran past the two and drove my fist right into his gullet, which made him fall to the ground.

Naoya: Quickly we need to get Nanako out of here before…

Namatame: No…

Naoya: Wah? I thought I knocked you out!

Namatame: Such confidence. Pride is a sin! I don't care who you are! I will save this girl no matter what!

Suddenly, we heard lowly growls coming from nowhere. Something was different. It doesn't seem like this is Namatame's shadow, but his eyes are the same as a shadows! He then began to levitate in the air, holding his head in pain as he let out agonizing screams. A shadow suddenly engulfed him as others penetrated his body, seemingly tearing him apart. Then, it was silent; the calm before the storm. The ground began to rumble as a wall of shadows rained over and engulfed Namatame. They formed a sort of lumpy sphere before smoothening out. The shadow ball exploded with one loud burst before revealing a terrifying figure. In place of Namatame was a giant, disproportioned human-like being. It had bulgy eyes and wore a pure white robe. Over his head, he wore multiple, peace sign shaped, gears that turned like clockwork.

Namatame: I am a savior! You are all false shepards! Return to me the lost lamb or face the wrath of the Messiah!

Yosuke: To hell with that! YOU'RE the false shepard! Take this! Jiraya!

Yosuke and his Persona ran up to Namatame and lunged at him with his kunai. Namatame lifted his index and middle finger to create a peace sign and pointed it at Yosuke. Yosuke stopped in his tracks and was lifted off the ground. Namatame closed the gap between his index and middle fingers, which sent Yosuke flying back to us.

Yosuke: D-dammit! T-that hurt…

Naoya: Youske! Are you okay!?

Yosuke: Yeah, I'm fine. But that guy's working with some kind of psychic power.

Naoya: Let me see what I can do. Rise, please get Nanako to safety. She's passed out so please protect her.

Rise: Got it! Good luck senpai!

Naoya: Okay Nomad. You ready?

Nomad nodded his head in confirmation.

Naoya: Great! Okay, let's go!

We both rushed towards "Namatame". As I ran, I commanded Nomad to use Agidyne. He fired his bow and sent the powerful blaze right into the giant's face. The ball hit and erupted into a fiery smoke which completely surrounded it. Nomad then snapped his finger and lit my whip on fire as we reach the cloud. I couldn't see him but I lashed out in all directions, hearing it contact with "Namatame" a couple times. I continued whipping until my body suddenly stopped, just like Yosuke. I closed my eyes and awaited the feeling of being tossed around like a rag doll but it never came. Instead, I opened my eyes and looked above me to see a miniature clockwork halo above my head. I tried my hardest to move but I just couldn't. Suddenly, my body turned itself around to face my friends. They all looked at me strangely and asked what I was doing. I yelled out to them that my body was moving on its own and didn't know what was happening. That was when my fiery arm raised itself on its own and pointed at the party. Nomad suddenly flew at them with alarming speed and swiped at them with his giant sword, knocking Naoto, Yukiko, and Teddie off the side. He then flew over to Kanji and kicked him off to the side as well; and when I say kicked him off, I mean he literally kicked HIM off to the side, not his Persona.

Naoyo: I-I am sorry!

Chie: Sorry Naoya-kun! But I have to do this!

Tomoe suddenly darted over to Nomad and kicked him in the stomach which made me lurch over in pain. Nomad quickly recovered and grabbed Tomoe by her legs and tossed her into to the air. When Tomoe reached the peak of her ascent Nomad appeared above her and used his sword to slam her back into the ground. The impact left a plume of dust leaving Nomad invisible. After about 20 seconds of waiting a green light appeared in the dust and suddenly shot out and pinned Yu in the shoulder. He grabbed it in pain and looked at it in horrific realization. Suddenly, I went deaf, only hearing my heart beat as it slowly sped up. To me, it was all in slow motion as the green light exploded releasing a powerful garudyne tornado. The green squall towered among all of us, Yu being in the center of it all. The tornado finally disappeared and Yu fell to his knees, and then to the ground, unconscious. I looked upon the scene in horror. Naoto, Yukiko, and Yosuke were trying to revive a barely conscious Kanji. Chie, in as much a pained state she was in, frantically shaking Yu to wake him up. Teddie was over near Rise and Nanako with fierceness in his eyes.

Naoya: Dammit…All of this was my doing! Why? WHY THE HELL CAN'T I PROTECT THE ONES I CARE ABOUT!? I don't care if I die! I just want to see this all end! I want to help Inaba be rid of this maniac! And then I want to finally see my parent's spirits finally rest! Even if I die, I'll protect the lives of all of those I can!

As I finished my vow felt something change. My stomach began to feel queasy and my heart was beginning to warm. I looked over to Nomad who had stopped his onslaught and was now standing in an immense blue light, stoically. I heard a voice ring out to me. It seems like I was the only one who could hear it.

Voice: Your strong will has allowed you to overcome your insecurities and has given your Persona the gift of rebirth. Your Persona, Nomad, has been reborn as Reaper!

I looked over to Nomad who has now changed forms. In place of his tan poncho, he wore black, cybernetic-ish armor that was covered up with a black and tattered cloak. In place of his scarf, his entire jaw area was covered by a black ninja mask with only two bright yellow eyes being visible. Instead of long and flowing white hair, he had spiky black hair that was like mine, but longer. He held a large cyber scythe in his right hand and a handcanon revolver in his left. His voice spoke to me in my mind.

Reaper: Greetings. I am the Reaper, gatekeeper of the world of life and death. I am the harbinger of death, guiding souls to be judged. Yet I am also protector of life. I am your companion, your ally, your friend. We shall protect the living and avenge the lost together!

I suddenly awakened back to the current situation to find that the halo around my head has disappeared and I could move freely again. I looked over to the injured group and whispered the word "Salvation". With that word, an immense and blinding light swallowed us all. When the light disappeared I looked at the group to see that they had all fully recovered from their injures. I ran over to them and began frantically apologizing.

Yosuke: It's fine! You couldn't control your body and we know that. But what we're all wondering is why your Persona changed.

Naoya: I… I don't know. When I looked at all of you hurting and realizing that I caused it all something just… snapped. Then I heard some voice say that I was able to face my TRUE self and said that Persona was reborn.

Yosuke: Strange… but anyway, we need to beat this guy before he can control anyone else!

Chie: How are we supposed to do that!? Yu's unconscious and we're in no condition to fight!

I remembered that before we left to enter the TV world I stacked up on some medical supplies at the local store. I ran over to Yu and placed a revival bead in his mouth. I tilted his head back as Chie rubbed his throat so he could swallow it. The instant the pellet reached his stomach, his eyes shot open.

Naoya: Yu! Are you ok!?

Yu: Y-yeah…I'm fine. What about you Naoya?

Naoya: I'm sorry I attacked you! I truly am! But Namatame was controlling me! But I was able to escape when my Persona was reborn.

Yu: So… Personas can be reborn… interesting. I don't hold anything against you Naoya, but maybe you could've warned me about how strong you were. Hehe…

Kanji: Senpai! Not trying to be a dick right now; but we need to kick this Namatame guy's ass right now, and all of our Personas have taken too much damage to be summoned! You two need to hurry up!

Yu: Right! Izanagi! Ziodyne!

Yu jumped to his feet and charged towards Namatame like a raging bull.

Namatame: Oh no you don't; false sheapard!

Namatame once again raised his fingers to form a peace sign, which caused Yu to stop in his tracks.

Rise: No!

Naoya: D-damn it, not again!

The same halo-like ring appeared over Yu's head as he turned to us.

Yu: No… I have… to stop!

He tried his damndest to stop his hand from crushing his tarot card, but to no avail. Izanagi suddenly flew toward us at mach speed, raising his spear with the intent of slicing us in half. I quickly sent Reaper at Izanagi, who sent his foot flying into Izanagi's faceplate. Yu gasped in pain, so instead of a second attack, I sent Reaper to pin Izanagi down to the ground. I was able to hold him down for a couple minutes before Izanagi's bladed hand shot out and grabbed Reaper by his throat. Izanagi recovered and threw Reaper down to the ground and stomped on his face a good five times. The pain was so immense that I collapsed to the floor. My nose had started to bleed immensely and I was at the point of nearly vomiting.

Yu: G-guys! RUN! I can feel him charging up!

A huge, blue ball of mass began to build at the tip of Izanagi's spear. Just from the immense energy coming from it told me that it was intent on killing all of us. I looked into Yu's eyes, they wide with fear and tears were beginning to flow from his ducts.

Yu: I'm sorry… Nanako….Chie…everybody…

His arms suddenly began to shake as he grabbed his sword with two hands and turned it around. We all yelled at him not to do it, but it was too late. He plunged his sword straight into his torso and slumped over as blood began to pool around him.

Chie: NO!

Naoya: Namatame… you bastard… I'll kill you! From the heavens above and the hell below! Face the fright of the powers I show! Reaper!

The flame around my arm suddenly spread throughout my entire body and turned to a menacing red as Reaper flew at Namatame with mach speed. He unleashed an immense wave of white fire from his scythe and a clear squall of wind, with the power of 1,000 tornados, from his revolver. The two forces collided with Namatame simultaneously and created a firestorm that reached at least a mile into the sky. With that, it was over, Namatame regained his human form and fell to the ground unconscious. I told Yosuke and Kanji to grab him as Yukiko, Chie, and I ran over to Yu. I checked his pulse; he was still alive, barely.

Naoya: Damn it! SALVATION!

Reaper appeared over Yu as a light engulfed him; but it didn't work.

Naoya: W-what? SALVATION! SALVATION! SALVATION SALVATION SALVATION SALVATION SALVATION SALVATION SALVATION! DAMN IT YU! YOU'RE NOT DYING ON ME THAT EASILY!

I grabbed every ointment, painkiller, and medical gauss I had and treated Yu to the best of my abilities.

Chie: Yu… p-please don't die on me…

Naoya: He's not going to die! Rise, you carry Nanako out of here! Yosuke and Kanji will take Namatame. Me and Chie will get Yu. Teddie, Naoto, and Yukiko will guard us. Let's get out of here!

We all rushed out of the heaven dungeon and escaped the TV world. Naoto called the police and ambulance and soon took Nanako, Namatame, and a barely alive Yu to the hospital. They told us that we could see them in a couple days and to just wait until then. We all agreed that it had been a long day and that we all earned ourselves some sleep. I just hope that this all ends well.


	19. Chapter 19

It was the 6th of November, it had been four days since Yu and Nanako had been admitted to the hospital. The school day had just ended and Chie and I were talking in the classroom. Everyone else on the Investigation Team had plans. We were in the midst of a conversation about our favorite martial arts styles and movies when I received a phone call telling me that Yu was in a stable condition and that we could visit him. I hung up and reported the message to Chie, who gleamed with happiness. We both decided to visit him. We arrived at Yu's room, he lied in a bed sleeping soundly.

Doctor: He seems to be in stable condition, but he'll be asleep for quite some time; at least a week or two.

Naoya: I see… well at least he's okay. Tell me. How were his injuries?

Doctor: Your friend was very lucky. When he tripped and landed on the sword, it just barely missed his heart. A couple centimeters to the right and he would have died instantly. It's also good that someone treated his wounds, or he would have most certainly bled out. Do you know who that would happen to be?

Naoya: U-umm… it was me, sir. I treated his wounds.

Doctor: Most impressive! You treated him better than most of the employees here! If you don't mind me saying, you could have a promising career in the medical field.

Naoya: T-thank you sir. What about Nanako?

Doctor: Yes, Ms. Dojima, correct? She is stable for now, but we are still unsure of why she is ill. She's asleep as well but we will allow visitors once she wakes up. Now, if you'll excuse me.

The doctor left and I returned to Yu's room. Chie was sitting in a chair next to him, holding his hand in hers. She must have been really worried about him. One lover, waiting for her sweet to awaken from his slumber.

Naoya: Chie, are you going to be alright?

Chie: Yeah… I'm just worried about Yu. What did the doctor say?

Naoya: He's fine, but he'll be asleep for about a week.

Chie: Thank God. Thank you too. If you weren't there to treat him, he would have died. Thank you! Thank you so much!

Chie suddenly wrapped her arms around my stomach and began sobbing onto my shoulder.

Naoya: Shhh. It's okay now. Yu will be fine and when he wakes he'd be happy for the first thing he sees to be you. Now we should go and let him get some rest. We'll come back tomorrow.

As we were exiting the room we were stopped by the doctor in charge of Yu and Nanako. He told us that Nanako had wakened up and was free to receive visitors. So we dropped by before we headed off.

Naoya: Knock Knock. How are you doing Nanako?

Nanako: Oh! Onii-chan. I'm happy to see you. And Chie's here too.

Her voice was weak from exhaustion.

Chie: Hey there Nanako-chan. Sorry everyone else couldn't make it, but we'll definitely be here tomorrow; all of us.

Nanako: Even big bro?

Naoya: About that… Nanako… do you remember anything about your kidnapping?

Nanako: I remember hearing you all come for me and then waking up in the bed. That's it.

Maybe it's best if she didn't remember anything. Too many people were hurt. It would scar her for life if she found out.

Naoya: Well, while we were saving you; Yu got "hurt". So he's going to be in the hospital for a bit. He won't be able to see you just yet, but when he wakes up, he'll practically be jumping out of the bed to try and see you.

Nanako: *giggle* Really? *giggle* I love big bro! Oh… b-but I also love you too Onii-chan!

Naoya: *chuckle* It's okay.

Nananko:*yawn* I'm sleepy…

Chie: Just get some rest for now. We'll see you tomorrow.

We both said goodbye to Nanako and left the hospital. We parted ways and I returned back to the Dojima household.

Over the next month we all began to visit Nanako and Yu every day. By mid November Yu had awaken up and was released from the hospital. Nanako, however, was still being held there. They said that they haven't found out why she is ill and that it may be a result of the recent amounts of fog the town has been receiving. The police have not been able to prove Namatame's guilt either. And what's worse is that the fog will not go away. It's everywhere and people are starting to panic, saying that the fog is poisonous and that it's a sign of the end of the world. I didn't pay any mind to the fog until one day in early December. Me, Yu and Yosuke were walking to school; the fog was so thick we could barely see past our noses. That's when we ran straight into a group of people and they called out to us. The voice that spoke was familiar.

?: Ow! Geez watch were the hell you're going!

Naoya: Kanji?

Kanji: Naoya-senpai?

Naoya: Yeah. Yu and Yosuke are here too.

Yosuke: Hey. Whoa that's quite a big group you have there.

Yukiko: Yosuke-kun, is that you?

Yosuke: Ow! T-that's my nose!

Yukiko: Oh, s-sorry.

Rise: Geez this fog is really thick!

Chie: Tell me about it. My weekend training routine is totally messed up by this.

Naoto: It's almost like the fog inside the other world.

Naoya: Yeah, and ever since the fog came, has anyone else been really saggy lately? Not feeling like doing anything?

Yosuke: Yeah… that's strange.

Kanji: Hold on… what the!? Guys! Put on your glasses! Quickly!

We all pulled out our classes that let us see in the other world and put them on. It was incredible… when we put them on we could see through the regular world's fog!

Yu: What the…? How is this possible?

Yosuke: These should only work in the TV world!

Chie: You don't think… could the fog from the TV world be leaking into ours?

Rise: That can't be possible.

Naoya: Maybe it is…

Kanji: What do you mean?

I told them to wait a second as I walked over to a nearby vending machine and purchased a bottle of water. I returned to them with the water in one hand and a pen in the other.

Naoya: Okay, bear with me here. Everything outside this bottle is our world. The water is the fog inside the TV world. The bottle itself is the barrier between our world and the TV world, i.e. the television screens. The pen represents us. When I poke a hole in the bottle with the pen water slowly leaks out, but not that much. But when I poke even more holes in the bottle, the water pours out faster.

Naoto: I see. So it's very possible that us travelling to the television world so much is creating multiple tears between the two dimensions. But here's what I am curious to know. Since part of the TV world is in our world, can our Personas interact with this world?

Naoya: Let's try… Persona!

I summoned Reaper to the scene noticing that my arm hadn't caught fire but was engulfed in an almost invisible aura. I threw the half empty bottle of water into the air and told Reaper to shoot it, which he did. This was amazing; we could actually use our Personas in the real world. Normally they would just be there and only be able interact with one another and Persona users and be unable to interact with anything from the outside world. But now they were actually tangible beings in this world! People would most likely be able to see them so we all decided that it would be best to seal them inside our minds for now on. We attended school and gathered on the top of the roof to chat at the end of the day.

Chie: Brrrr. It's really cold out! I can't believe its December already!

Yu took off his school jacket and placed it over Chie so that she could warm up.

Yu: I know, it'll be Christmas soon. The doctors say that they're going to let Nanako and Dojima out on Christmas day so that they can celebrate with us.

Naoya: Really!? Awesome!

Yukiko: We should all buy something for her.

Yu: Well we did all talk about buying a brand new kotatsu back in October.

Yosuke: Great idea! I'm sure she'll be stoked to come home and find a nice and toasty kotatsu waiting for here! We just got a crap ton of 'em the other day so let's head to JUNES and check them out.

We went to JUNES and met with Teddie at the appliance department, where the kotatsus were being held.

Yosuke: Hmmm… which one kotatsu should we get?

Naoya: I think the three of us agreed on the most expensive one. B-but we don't have that kind of money!

Yu: I do…

Naoya: You still haven't explained how you do. Your parents rich or something?

Yu: It's a secret… for now at least…

Teddie: What is this "kotatsu" you speak of?

Chie: It's sort of like a table that has a heater under it.

Yukiko: Hmmm. I think we should also have a bowl of oranges on top for decoration.

Kanji: It may be a cliché, but it's true.

Naoto: We should also get a nice heated rug, a kotatsu's best compliment.

Yosuke: Yeah but that would kill the breaker the instant you microwave something. You had anything else in mind for Nanako, Yu?

Yu: How about a Jack Frost doll? I hear they're really popular lately.

Kanji: Totally! Plush is so in!

We spent the next hour or so looking at all the kotatsus that the store had to offer. We were just about to reach a verdict on which one we should get when Yu received a phone call from Adachi. I don't know the details but somehow Nanako has gotten worse. We rushed to the hospital and arrived at Nanako's room to find Dojima, covered in gauze and using a crutch for support, screaming at the doctor and a nurse.

Dojima: What do you mean you don't know what's wrong with her!? Can't you see how much pain she's in!?

Nurse: Dojima-san please calm down! Your injuries haven't healed yet and you could risk re-opening your wounds!

Dojima: I don't give a damn about my wounds! I just want my daughter to be safe! Urk!

Dojima gripped his side in pain and feel to his knees. I ran over to help him up and volunteered to bring him back to his room.

Dojima: I can't lose her… She's… she's the only thing I have left…

Naoya: Sir?

Dojima: She's the only thing that I have in this world. Her mother died years ago. A hit and run… the driver… he was never found…

Naoya: I… I didn't know. Dojima-san, I am terribly sorry for both your's and Nanako's loss. B-but don't worry! Nanako-chan will be alright! She's very strong!

Dojima: You're right. Thank-you.

We suddenly heard a commotion start up outside.

Doctor: Nurse! Get this to room 413 fast!

Room 413… that's Nanako's room! I told Dojima to wait and I rushed back to Nanako's door where everyone was standing and pacing back and forth enviously.

Naoya: What's wrong!?

Yu: It's Nanako! Her heart rate suddenly spiked and they have to treat her! All we can do now is wait.

Nurse: Is… a Mr. Yu Narukami and a Mr. Naoya Saito here!?

Naoya: Yeah, that's us. What wrong!?

Nurse: Just come into Nanako's room quickly!

We rushed into Nanako's room and made our way over to her bed. She wore a breathing mask and was connected to a heart-monitor. The pace seemed normal but each beep was like a stab in the back. We each grabbed one of her frail hands and held it tightly.

Nanako: Big bro… Onii-chan… I'm scared…

Yu: D-don't be.

Naoya: Everything will be alright Nanako! You're going to be fine!

Nanako: W-where's daddy…?

Naoya: He'll be here… please, don't worry.

Nanako: Big…bro…

Her heart rate began to slow down a bit as tears streamed down her cheeks… no…

Nanako: Onii…chan…

I could hear a ruckus going on outside. Dojima was yelling and demanding the doctors to let him go. I heard a thumping sound come from outside which I could only assume was Dojima striking one of the Doctors. I heard another crash which sounded like a body hitting the floor, and then a shuffling sound as the door slowly opened. Dojima came clawing himself to Nanako's bed side which he used to hold himself up.

Dojima: Daddy's here… it's all going to be alright…. Nanako… I love you… daddy loves you….

Nanako: Dad…dy…..

With one last, bone chilling beep, the monitor flat line, giving off a sound that pierced my soul. Nanako… she was… she was… dead…

Yu: Nanako? Nanako!? NANAKO!?

Naoya: N-no…

Dojima couldn't say a word. He just feel to his knees as Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, and Teddie ran into the room.

Yosuke: H-how's Nanako-chan!? Is she alright!?

I looked into all their eyes, my eyes beginning to swell up with tears, silently telling them what happened.

Chie: No….

Teddie: Nana-chan…

Yosuke: D-damn it….. DAMN IT!

Yukiko held her hand over her mouth as she sobbed and ran out of the room. A few moments later we heard a loud bang come from outside and an extremely loud, and angered roar. Dojima silently stood up, completely drained of all emotion, and limped out of the room. We took a couple minutes to calm ourselves down and said our final goodbyes before we made our way out of the room. In the hallway, we were met with Kanji holding Adachi by the colar saying that Dojima was going to Namatame's room. We all rushed to Namatame's room where we found Dojima trying to get passed two officers. He was bleeding profusely, apparently reopening his wounds.

Officer 1: Dojima-san! What are you doing here?

Dojima: Move aside…

Officer 2: We can't do that sir! The suspect is in here!

Dojima: I know… move aside…

Officer 2: But you don't have permission to…

Dojima: Permission!? Who gave HIM permission to kill Nanako!? Because of him my daughter is dead! The only person who gave my life meaning! GONE! GIVE HER BACK! BRING BACK MY DAUGHTER YOU SON OF A BITCH!

Officer 1: Someone call a doctor!

The officers took Dojima away with a doctor, leaving the room unguarded. We heard a loud thud come from behind the door so we ran inside to investigate. We found Namatame on the ground next to an open window. Was he trying to escape!? The nerve of him!

Naoya: Trying to escape huh!?

Namatame: N-no…

Yosuke: You already have your life! But now you want your freedom!? A little girl is dead because of you!

Nametame: No… I… didn't mean for any of this!

Out of the blue the large TV in his room flickered on; I guess it was midnight. On the screen stood Shadow Namatame, dressed in a teal delivery uniform, standing in the same arena we fought him in.

Shadow Nametame: I failed to save her… and it's because you got in my way. And now… she's dead. Too bad there's not enough evidence to prove I killed anyone. The most I can get is a charge for kidnapping, then… once I'm out I'll start "saving" people again!

Nametame: W-what? N-no!

Shadow Namatame: Hehehe… goodnight… Hehehe… Hahaha! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

The screen blinked off, leaving Nametame in a near insanity state. He clenched his ears and spastically shook his head.

Namatame: I….I meant no harm!

Naoya: Bullshit! We just heard how you really feel! If the police can't do anything, then I will! It's your entire fault!

I stomped over to Namatame and grabbed him by the back of his hospital uniform. I dragged him over to the abnormally large TV that we just watched the midnight channel on and picked him up, pressing his back to the screen which caused it to begin to ripple.

Rise: Senpai! What do you think you're doing!?

Naoya: It's his fault! All his fault! I'm gonna kill him! I'll throw him into the other world just like he did with me!

Chie: What?

I mind began to go hazy and I was suddenly met with flashing images of Nanakon which soon turned into images of my mother and father. I looked at Namatame, who had changed into a completely different person in my eyes. Instead of Namatame, I saw that I was holding Shintaro in my clutches. This only caused me to tighten my grip around his neck.

Shintaro/Namatame: P-please! I didn't w-want it to turn out like this!

Naoya: First you kill my father, then you kill my mother, then you try to kill ME, and now you have the gall to kill Nanako!? NO! I'm going to finish this once and for all!

Naoto: Senpai calm down! You are letting your personal grudges interfere with the problem at hand! This is not the man you want to kill!

Yu: She's right. I know you're mad! SO am I! I'm furious with him right now! But we can't kill him!

Naoya: W-why?

Yukiko: If we kill him, then we're no better!

Yu: We still don't know everything! If that was his true feelings, then why is he in such a state!? There is something here that we are missing!

Naoya: N-no way! We aren't missing anything! This guy knows what he did, he's just good at covering it up!

Yu: Calm the hell down! Think about this for a second! I know you! You aren't like this!

Naoya: B-but…

Yu: You're acting off of anger for your parents' death! We WILL help you get revenge, but now you need to help us by letting Namatame go! We need to sort things out, now is the time to step back and think!

Naoya: You're…. you're right. *releases Namatame* I'm sorry.

Kanji: It's okay dude… you're just upset… C'mon… let's get outta here.

Officer: Hey! What're you kids doing in here!?

Yosuke: W-we were guarding him! There was nobody at the door so…

Officer: Whatever. Just leave before you kids get in trouble.

We left Namatame's room and noticed that Teddie wasn't with us. In fact, I don't remember Teddie even leaving Nanako's room.

Nurse: Excuse me! Are you Nanako-sans friends?

Yosuke: Yeah, why?

Nurse: Quickly, just come with me!

We all went with the nurse, who took us back to Nanako's room. This is were I heard the most releaving sound I've heard in a long time. We entered her room only to hear the sound of a steady heartbeat! Nanako-chan was somehow revived!

Chie: Oh…my…God!

Chie began to cry tears of joy as she and Yu hugged each other in a comforting embrace, Rise, Yukiko, and Yosuke also joined in a comforting group hug as they all began crying.

Kanji: G-geez guys… q-quit your belly-aching. That's stuffs c-contagious 'ya know?

Naoto: K-Kanji-kun… j-just let it out…

Naoto placed her hand on Kanji's shoulder to comfort him as he also began to cry. I sat in a chair, slouching over and rubbing my face in relief. We all walked home, letting Nanako rest. We all gathered in the middle of the shopping district when we stopped and noticed that snow had begun to fall. Even though Nanako was alive, we were all tired and upset. Our voices were strained when we spoke.

Yosuke: Snow…

Yukiko: It doesn't look very pretty with all this fog though. Wait a minute… where's Teddie?

Naoya: He wasn't with us in Namatame's room either.

Yosuke: He probably went back home. I'll go back and let him know the news. I'm… really tired… goodnight…

Yosuke walked off and soon everyone else left too. Chie was the last to leave, but when she did, Yu and her hugged to comfort each other, no doubt forgetting I was even there. After a couple moments I began to feel a little awkward so I just let them be and walked back home. I slowly walked up the stairs and slumped into my bed. The instant I hit the pillow, I immediately fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Yosuke: God damn… we're could that stupid bear be?

It turns out that Teddie has gone missing. Yosuke returned to his house last night to find that Teddie was not there and he checked into JUNES the next morning, and nothing. No Teddie, no bear suit, nothing. We all decided to meet at the JUNES food court while Rise and Kanji scoped out the TV world. They both returned with concerned looks on their faces.

Kanji: I checked everywhere I could, but I couldn't find him anywhere.

Rise: Same for me. I couldn't sense anything in that world; the fog was thicker than usual.

Yosuke: I hope he didn't leave. I kept telling him he could stay.

Yukiko: I wouldn't worry Yosuke-kun. Teddie may be a bit…ummm…dumb. But he's still smart enough to know not to run off or wander. Deep down… he's attached to us.

Naoto: I am concerned for Teddie myself, but we must focus on the problem at hand. Namatame acted extremely strange last night. I believe that we should speak with him.

Kanji: But his room is completely guarded! Plus, I heard some of the cops last night mention that they were going to transfer him soon.

Naoto: Then we must speak with him today. The police should allow Yu-senpai and me in if I say that he was there on Dojima-san's behalf. But we need to create a distraction.

Rise: What can we cause to get all the officers' attention without causing a problem?

Kanji: I don't think calling a bomb threat to the hospital will help us.

Naoya: I have an idea… you guys all gather at the hospital. Yosuke, you come with me.

Yosuke: Wah? Why?

Naoya: Don't worry about it! Just follow me.

We both made our way to all the way across town, just a couple blocks from the hospital.

Yosuke: Dude… this part of town is baaad.

Naoya: I know that. Don't worry it's all part of the plan! Her into this alley way!

I pulled him into a small alley way where no one could see us.

Yosuke: Okay, this is strange. You know I don't swing that way right!? I am EXTREMELY protective of my manhood! So don't come near me!

Naoya: Don't be an idiot! I need you to bring out Jiraya.

Yosuke: My Persona? Why?

Naoya: Have him use masukakaja on us.

Yosuke: Why should I? What are you planning!?

Naoya: Do it and don't any questions and I'll put in a good word for you with Yukiko-chan.

Yosuke: Really!? Deal! Okay let's go! Jiraya!

Yosuke crushed his tarot card and before him appeared the familiar Persona. He revved his saw blades and launched a green light at us. The second it hit me I was filled with energy. We left the alley and approached a nearby group of bikers. The instant we entered their vicinity, the smell of smoke invaded our lungs. A coughed at the stench that I thought I would never have to smell again.

Biker: Huh? The hell do you pricks want?

Yosuke: *whisper* Naoya… what DO we want!?

Naoya: Oh nothing. Just wandering.

Biker: Then you better "wander" somewhere else! Or else I'll leave you toothless!

The biker got in my face and I could smell the booze in his breath.

Naoya: I'll go wherever I damn well please! So you better BACK off!

When I emphasized "back" I shoved him away which caused him to tumble into the stack of bikes; making them all fall like dominoes. T-this wasn't the plan… I was just going to make them made at us enough so that they would chase us. But now they look like they're going to kill us!

Naoya: Yosuke… run.

Yosuke: W-what!?

Naoya: I said RUN! J-just follow me!

We sprinted off hearing the sound of at least 20 bikers chasing us. Thankfully that masukakaja gave us the energy we needed to sprint all the way to the hospital. We ran through the doors and were approached by a pair of officers.

Officer 1: Kids! What's the rush!?

Yosuke: *gasp* B-bikers *gasp* behind us.

Naoya: *gasp* R-really mad.

Officer 2: Bikers!? Here!? Damn it. All units, I repeat, all units! We have a group of bikers disturbing the peace! All units report to the lobby!

In a matter of moments, ten police officers were gathered in the lobby and went outside to deal with the raging bikers. I hit Yosuke on the shoulder to get his attention; he was lurching over gasping for breath. I told him to hurry and we both made our way upstairs to the outside of Namatame's room where we met everyone else.

Chie: You two sure made a hell of an entrance!

Naoya: Things didn't go as expectantly…

Kanji: Well it worked. C'mon, let's go before the cops get back.

We entered the room to find Namatame. He didn't reach to us, he just sat there; Almost lifeless.

Naoto: Namatame-san. I wish to have a talk with you and ask you a couple questions. Some things have been bothering me ever since we first encountered you. You kept using the word "save". No tell me… does saving people result in their deaths?

Namatame: N-no… I would never think of killing someone! I… I just wanted to help!

Yu: Calm down… we're willing to talk with you when others wouldn't. So please tell us the truth. Who was the first person you put in the television?

Namatame: It was… it was the young woman in red.

Yukiko: Me?

Namatame: Yes…

Yosuke: So you didn't throw in Mayumi Yamono and Saki-senpai?

Namatame: N-no! They're deaths were the entire reason I began to but people in.

Naoya: Hm? Would you tell us from the beginning?

Namatame: Yes… It was late in the beginning of April last year. My relationship with Mayumi had just gone public and it had ruined both our careers. Mayumi was taken off of all programs and I was fired from my job as a senator. I fell into a slump, moving back into my parent's house in Inaba. I was up late one night, drinking, when I decided to try out a rumor I heard from someone. If you stare into a blank TV on a rainy night you see your soul mate. When I peered into the TV I saw a lone figure. It was unmistakably Mayumi. For a brief moment, I was filled with joy, but that faded when I reached out to touch the screen and my entire arm went in! The image blurred and shut off. Then the next day… s-she was found d-dead. I-I didn't even get a chance to apologize… Mayumi… I'm so sorry. Please forgive me… Do any of you know what it feels like to be in love?

Chie: *blush* Y-yes. I do know…

Yu: A-and me too…

Namatame: Then I hope neither of you have to go through the turmoil of losing each other…

Naoto: Please continue Namatame-san.

Namatame: Right… The day after she was found, I was up late yet again and was met with the rumored program. This time, I saw another figure. It looked like it was a young girl in high school. She had long and curly milky brown hair that reached down to about her shoulders. My father couldn't stand to watch me drink myself to death, so he offered me a job at my family's delivery company. While making a delivery to a liquor store, the same girl who was on the television was standing right in front of me! I warned her to be careful but she didn't listen. Then, that night, I saw the channel a third time. The girl that I saw was on again, but this time she looked like she was in an immense amount of pain! I tried calling her families phone number, but nobody picked up so I called the police, but they didn't believe me. She… she was found dead the next day…

Naoto: And were does Yukiko-san come in?

Namatame: It was about mid-April when it began to rain. The rumor only seemed to work on rainy nights. I saw a young girl in a kimono, she looked like she was… smiling at me. I then realized that I was the only one who could help her. I knew that if I tried to call the police, they wouldn't believe me, and if I warned the girl, she would think I was insane. I then remembered how my hand went through the screen. The TV must have been some portal to another world… a better one. I thought that no matter where it went, it would be better than being killed. So I devised a plan and placed the young lady into the television. Which I did for the rest of you.

Rise: And you didn't once think that this world was dangerous!?

Namatame: You all managed to find your way out so I figured there was an exit. I only realized the true nature of that world when I entered with the little girl.

Naoya: So you weren't the killer at all… you just wanted to protect potential victims.

Namatame: Yes… but now I regret making you all go through those horrors.

Naoto: It's okay Namatame-san… we understand.

Namatame: Will you please promise me something?

Yu: What is it?

Namatme: Please… find the real killer. Find the person who murdered Mayumi and that young girl!

Yu: We will… I promise.

Namatame: T-thank-you… now… please leave. The police can return at any moment and I don't want you to get in trouble.

Chie: Right. Thank-you Namatame-san! C'mon let's go!

We all left Namatame's room and agreed that the rest of the day would be spent asking around town for suspicious figures. When we started looking, it was about 10:00 a.m. and when we got done, it was 7:00 p.m. We all gathered in the local Chinese Diner and discussed our findings.

Chie: So… did anyone find ANYTHING?

Yosuke: No…

Kanji: I was lucky if I was even able to get close to someone

Rise: In my case, people wouldn't stop talking about me and kept changing the subject.

Naoya: Maybe we should call it a night. I'm starving; I didn't eat all day.

Chie: In that case… one extra large steak bowl please!

Naoya: That's what I'm talking about! Make it two and a side order of fried pork rice!

Yosuke: Well… I guess we do deserve a treat… alright then. Let's just chow down!

After all of our food came, we dug in. It was delicious; Aiya's the best when it comes to Chinese cuisine!

Chie: That hit the spot!

Naoto: Yes, it was very good. But I would like to discuss what we've learned, even if it's not much. I'm just going to step out for a couple minutes to get some fresh air beforehand.

Yu: Me too, the steam's making me begin to sweat.

Naoya: Same, I feel a bit bloated.

The three of us stepped out into the cold December air. It had begun snowing, but same as last night, the snow didn't look that good do to the fog.

Naoto: Let's see… the culprit must have some connection with Ms. Yamano and Saki Konishi as well as to be in a position where he can examine our actions and progress without arousing any suspicion. Now think… does anyone came into mind.

Yu: Hmmm… Could it be…?

Naoto: Senpai?

Yu: Maybe… it was… Adachi!

Naoya: Adachi!? You mean that detective Dojima-san was working with? Why him?

Naoto: When you think about it… it makes sense! We should tell the others!


	21. Chapter 21

Chie: Adachi-san? Why him? Isn't he trying to STOP the murders?

Naoto: Perhaps, but if you look at it logically, it makes sense. He's a detective which means that he could have been in direct contact with both Ms. Yamano and Saki Konishi before their disappearances.

Yosuke: That's true! And whenever we were looking for someone who went missing, he would also tell us something and then clam up and be like "oops. I wasn't supposed to say that!" Like he was deliberately leading us off trail and think Mitsuo or Namatame did it!

Naoto: Interesting. I believe that we should confront him at once. Let us make our way to the hospital one more time before we return home.

We all paid for our meals and took the bus to the hospital and entered floor where Nanako and Dojima were located. Dojima and Adachi were talking in the floor's lobby.

Adachi: Huh? What are you guys doing here?

Naoto: You seem to be in a hurry.

Adachi: Oh well yeah. Namatame's finally been relocated and I've been looking forward to going home.

Dojima: He's been what!? I still had more questions for him!

Adachi: C-C'mon… g-give me a break Dojima-san!

Dojima: Those first two murders have been bothering me. His motives are shaky and his alibi is rock solid. We've managed to close a lot of loopholes with his testimony. But that part's still nagging at me.

Adachi: Is this more of your "Detective's Intuition"? He's all ready been relocated so there's no use hassling me! And you kids should get home too! Don't you know how late it is!? Patients are trying to sleep!

Dojima: Come to think of it… what are you all doing here?

Yosuke: We came to confirm something… with Adachi-san…

Adachi: W-with me? What could you possibly want to confirm with me?

Yu: Just some questions… like, when exactly did Ms. Yamano disappear?

Adachi: Mayumi Yamano? I can't say for sure offhand… it's not like I saw her or anything. That was months and months ago too, my mind's a bit hazy you know?

Naoto: I see… and why did you interrogate of Saki Konishi?

Adachi: Why wouldn't I question her? She found the announcer's body. But she didn't know much, so I only talked to her once or twice. Is that all you wanted to ask? I hope it helped.

Naoya: What about the warning letters me and Yu got? I'm assuming it's in police custody as evidence.

Adachi: Oh that. I actually don't really remember.

Dojima: What do you mean you don't remember!? I told you to take it down to the crime lab for processing! Don't tell me you forgot!

Adachi: S-sorry but your accident was right after that! Besides! It was just a prank right? G-geez! What's with all of these questions!? What the hell is this all supposed to be about!? Dojima-san! You really need to geet back in your bed! That's why your wounds aren't healing! And you kids should get home too! Like I said before, people are trying to sleep!

Naoto: Just one more question, please. We know now that the first two murders were not Namatame's doing. Someone else killed them. You wouldn't happen to know who that would be, would you?

Adachi: What!? Of course not! We already know that Namatame was the one to put them all in!

Naoya: What did you just say!?

Dojima: Put them all in…? ADACHI! Is there something about the method of the murders that you haven't told me!? Don't tell me that talk about TVs and Personas and what not are true!

Naoto: I see… now I understand. Adachi-san, when we discovered the crash site of Namatame-san and Dojima-san I discovered Namatame's notebook. Inside his notebook contained the names and addresses of all the victims in the case, even the ones that weren't revealed to the public. Do you remember what you said? "Then that proves it…" How, in fact, does that prove anything? At the time, not even the police knew that there were other attempted murders related to the case. So how do you know "Detective" Adachi?

Adachi: I don't know! I-I said I'm busy!

Adachi suddenly darted between me and Kanji and made his way down the corridor of the hospital. We all gave chase, and eventually tracked him down to an empty hospital room with a large TV in it. We all determined that Adachi escaped us by entering the TV world. We decided that it'd be best to wait and try our best to locate Teddie. On our way home, I had to stabilize Yu a couple times. I'm not sure if it was because he was tired or if it was because he wasn't feeling well.

We woke up the next morning and met everyone at JUNES afterschool, where we entered the TV world. Rise tried to scan the area with here Persona but she couldn't find anything, the fog was too damn thick. If the fog was leaking into our world, then why is it getting even thicker over here!? Shouldn't the fog reach some kind of equilibrium? Unless there was someone or something creating even more. We had finally reached a dead end. Teddie was missing, we can't find Adachi, and everyone in the town is growing increasingly more panicked.

We were just about to give up when Rise screamed in surprise. We all looked over to where she was pointing to see that Teddie was peering at us from behind a wall. He walked over to us and solemnly apologized for his disappearance and said that he was so relieved that Nanako was okay.

He also told us that finally found out who he was. He said that he was nothing more than a shadow that wanted to be liked by humans. I was a bit shocked at first but finally cooled myself down in realization that he was a just a fuzzy little bear and that it didn't matter whether or not he was a shadow. After we all accepted Teddie for what he truly was, we reported to him that the true culprit behind the crimes was Adachi and that we needed his help to find him.

We took him into the TV world where he sniffed around for a bit before he caught onto something. He commanded us to follow him and he eventually led us to a small, one room apartment. We heard the voice of Adachi as we entered the room.

Adachi: That damn bitch… I noticed her first and she just haaad to run off and have an affair.

Yu: *Ahem*

Adachi: Who's there!? Ohhhh… it's you… about time. I was beginning to get bored.

Yu: So… you DID kill Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi!?

Adachi: Maybe I did…. And maybe I didn't… who wants to know?

Naoya: We do! Smart ass!

Adachi: It was an accident! She struggled, then she just fell in. And it all happened in that bimbo's inn.

Yukiko: T-the murder happened in our in!?

Adachi: Hehehe… just so you know… I learned about the midnight channel through a rumor I heard. You hear a lot of "interesting" things on the force. But it was just pure coincidence that I touched the screen and discovered my power.

Yosuke: And I bet you were responsible for Saki-senpai's death too!

Adachi: What was I supposed to do? She struggled as well… for all we know, she could have just… slipped… and even if I did put her in… how was I supposed to know that that world is dangerous?

Yosuke: Shut the hell up! You're just a murderer! You knew damn well that that world was dangerous, but you put her in anyway! You bastard! I'll…I'll… I'll kill you!

Adachi: Hehe good luck

Yosuke charged at Adachi, but right as his fist was about to hit Adachi's chin, he just disappeared. In Adachi's place was a strange portal that must have been to the dungeon where Adachi was hiding.

Yosuke: W-what the…?

Adachi: Oh man! You actually feel for it! Man you're such an idiot! If you wanna face the real me, you gotta go through this little "challenge". Good luck… oh, but one quick thing! Tick tock! Our world is fusing with this one. If you don't hurry, it'll be too late! It could happen at any moment… or maybe… it's already begun. Hehehe… good luck.


	22. Chapter 22

We had decided that it would be best if we took time to collect ourselves and prepare for the battle with Adachi. We all gathered in the shopping district, going in and out of both Daidara and Shiroku. We had all purchased new weapons and tons of medical supplies just in case our SP gives out. Yukiko armed herself with a fan that was tipped with ultra sharp blades, Kanji had a shield with a giant spike in the center, Teddie wore a gauntlet that had the word "STREGA" on it, must have be an arms producer, anyway, Naoto wielded an American made Smith & Wesson revolver, Chie wore grieves that were covered in a bladed surface, Yosuke brandished two kunai engraved with gold, Yu held a long katana made out of heavy duty steel, and I had a whip with barbed blades.

Yu: Okay, we're all ready! Now let's go catch this guy!

Teddie: Yeah! We're coming for you Adachi-baby! You better watch… huh!?

Yosuke: What's wrong Ted? You're not getting cold feet are 'ya!?

Teddie: N-no! I-It's not that! I-I s-sense something strange!

Naoya: What is it?

Teddie: It's… it's… the shadows!

Kanji: What d'ya mean the shadows!?

Teddie: I don't know! Normally I'm only able to sense shadows in the other world! Unless…

Teddie's voice died out as the entire world around us shook like an earthquake at the highest magnitude had just hit the entirety of Japan! Rise summoned her Persona and had it scan the area. After a few moments, she gasped in horror.

Rise: G-guys! Put on your glasses now!

We all put on our glasses and were shocked to find that we were surrounded by shadows! Screams could be heard in the distance.

Yosuke: W-what the hell!?

Naoto: This must be what Adachi meant when he said that our worlds were fusing!

Yosuke: Then we need to stop him right now!

Chie: But if we leave, then people could die!

Naoya: Then we have to split up!

Yu: Right! Chie, Yosuke, Yukiko, and Teddie! You're with me while Naoto, Kanji, and Rise go with Naoya! Ready? Break!

We all destroyed the surrounding shadows and ran in opposite directions. Yu and his team ran to JUNES while we made our way deeper into town. We were horrified to discover the chaos that had arisen. People were running, screaming, and crying as shadows pulled others off to god knows where.

Naoto: EVERYONE! GO TO YASOGAMI HIGH SCHOOL! IT SHOULD BE SAFE THERE!

Naoto, Kanji, Rise and I led people up to the route to the high. Naoto's job was to guide everyone to the school, Kanji's was to follow behind us and guard the rear, Rise was able to guide Naoto through the fog, and my job was to heal the injured. The sight of our Personas left some people in awe and others in fear. A couple children said that we looked like super heroes. We led nearly the entirety of the town to the top of the hill where the High School was located. We reached the entrance and found that the police had the same idea as us and had set up a make shift shelter. I was about to follow my team inside the building when it hit me.

Kanji: Senpai! What are you waiting for!?

Naoya: I can't stay.

Kanji: Why the hell not!?

Naoya: I need to go save Nanako and Dojima!

Kanji: Then let me come with! You could use my help!

Naoya: You're needed here. If shadows attack, then it's up to you and Naoto to protect everyone. Have Rise keep in contact with me. Don't worry! I'll be fine.

Kanji: If you say so. Good luck.

Naoya: Thanks… I'm gonna need it.

I shook Kanji's hand and made my way to the hospital, ignoring the screams from the police officers telling me to come back. After walking across the entire town, rescuing a couple stragglers along the way and telling them where their safe haven was, I finally reached the hospital. It was dark and completely silent. The silence was broken by the sound of Rise's voice speaking to me telepathically, which was one of Himiko's many abilities.

Rise: Senpai! Can you hear me!?

Naoya: Yeah, loud and clear!

Rise: I'm reading no shadows in the hospital!

Naoya: Any life forms?

Rise: Yeah, two. On the fourth floor, west wing!

Naoya: Got it! I'll make my way there right away! How're things on your side?

Rise: Actually, pretty good. We were able to calm most of the people down, and some of the smaller kids have even taken a liking to me and Himiko!

Naoya: Keep me updated.

Rise: Gotcha! Just be careful.

I ended communications with Rise and made my way to the wing Rise said the two life forms were. It was the same wing and floor that Nanako and Dojima were. I made my way to Nanako's room. The room was dark as I slowly made my way to the bed. Just as I reached the edged of the bed I felt something press against the back of my head, followed by a loud cocking sound. A familiar voice spoke out to me.

Dojima: Who're you!? What do you want!?

Naoya: D-Dojima-san… it's me! N-Naoya!

Dojima: Naoya!? Thank God you're here! I thought you were some kind of bandit o-or, I can't believe I'm saying this, monster!

He flipped on the light switch which illuminated the room. I turned around to find Dojima in his hospital clothes holding a gun and Nanako hiding behind him. She immediately clung onto my leg.

Nanako: Onii-chan! I'm… I'm sacred!

Naoya: Don't worry Nanako! Everything will be alright. Big bro is working to stop this once and for all!

Nanako: Really!? Wow!

Dojima: I initially thought that you guys were just making things up. But after seeing the monstrosities that terrorized this hospital… I think I can actually believe you…

I was about to respond when we heard a strange noise come from outside the hallway. It sounded like chains being dragged along the floor. I told the two to be quiet and stay where they were while I investigated the area. I walked out of the room and was immediately contacted by Rise.

Rise: Senpai! I just did a scan on your current location! There's something BIG in there with you! Please! Be careful!

Naoya: I'll do my best… if I don't come back… tell everyone I'm sorry.

Rise: Don't talk like that! You WILL kill this thing! You WILL win! WE will win!

Naoya: One for all and all for one, I guess. Thanks for the support!

I ended communications with her a second time and began to search the dark and quiet hospital wing, occasionally hearing the same sound of dragging chains. I reached where I heard the sound coming from but found nothing. I turned around go back to the room and get Nanako and Dojima but was met face-to-face with terrifying force.

The monster stood ten feet in the air, wearing a bloodied sheriff's suit. His face was covered in bloody bandages with one yellow eye peaking out and his entire body was covered in chains. I nearly vomited from the stench of rotting corpses he radiated. I reached for my whip but was immediately knocked across the entire wing by one of his two long revolvers.

I hit the wall, leaving a body sized indentation and scattering papers everywhere. I tried to summon Reaper but the instant I looked away the monster disappeared and reappeared right in front of me. The chains around his body suddenly came to life and wrapped around my body, lifting me into the air. The chains then rammed me against the wall several times before throwing me across the wing once more. Whatever he was, he was just way too powerful! I was about to give up when I heard Nanako call out to me. I had landed right next to her door and she had seen the entire thing!

Nanako: Onii-chan! Don't give up! Please! I don't want to lose my brother!

Naoya: Brother…

Nanako: Mmhm! I know we're not related by blood, but big bro told me something once! He said that even if someone's not blood related, as long as you really love them, they're family!

Naoya: Love… you love me?

Nanako: Of course I do! I also love Yukiko, and Kanji, and Naoto, and Rise, and Yosuke, and Teddie, and Chie, and big bro and, especially, daddy! That means that you're all my real family right?

Naoya: Right… and families protect one another. ALL RIGHT THEN! COME ON THEN! GIVE IT YOUR BEST SHOT!

I got up and charged towards the monster with gusto as the chains snapped out at me. I swiftly dodged them and hit the monster in its busted face with a powerful uppercut. I'm not sure if my hand hurt his face more or if his face hurt my hand, but I was so hopped up on adrenaline that you could shoot me and I wouldn't even notice. I followed my punch up with another and then another, and another. I finished my combo with an uppercut that knocked the monster to the ground. I quickly jumped onto him and unloaded a flurry of punches. I didn't stop until I began to hear the sounds of cracking bones come from the monster's body, or my hand, I wasn't sure and I didn't care.

With one final strike, I raised both hands in the air and clasped them to together as I slammed down the shadow with a blow that caused him to burst into a pile of black goo. The battle was over and I had defeated a seemingly unstoppable foe… not bad. I took a moment to calm myself when I noticed an object lying in the pile of black goo. I picked it up to find a whip; it had a wooden handle that was sharpened on the end. The actual whip part was made out of chain and there were three sharp crosses on the end that acted as tongs. There was a note attached to the handle that read: "The ancient whip used by the Belmont family to destroy the evil vampire lord, Dracula" I put my new whip away and led Nanako and Dojima out of the hospital and to the school. I was able to get them both to safety and meet up with Naoto and Kanji outside of the gates of the school.

Naoto: Thank goodness you're safe! While you were gone, some interesting things have happened.

Naoya: What do you mean, "interesting"?

Naoto pointed her finger into the sky, where a strange orb was floating in the sky. There were occasional flashes of light coming from the strange object and it gave off a sinister glow. My gaze of the UFO was only broken when the yellow fog around us began to thicken. Even with our glasses on, it was impenetrable.

Naoya: What the…!?

Kanji: I have a bad feeling about this.

Naoto: Me too. Officer! Close and lock the gates and secure the school!

Officer: B-but, Shirogane-san! It's dangerous for you and your friends to stay out here!

Naoto: We'll be fine! Just do as I say! Protect the civilians at any cost!

Officer: Y-yes m'am!

The officer closed the gate as we drew our weapons and made our way into the fog. It was hard to see anything but we knew that shadows were everywhere from the growls that we heard. Naoto fired multiple shots into the fog, but this only angered the shadows and caused them to charge toward us. We all summoned our Personas and used multiple attacks on them, but they didn't do a thing. The spells just bounced off them as if the fog had amplified their resistance! Kanji was the first to go down, a huge shadow that carried a giant stone sword knock him against a nearby wall. Then went Naoto when two samurai- like shadows delivered powerful kicks that sent her flying into the same wall as Kanji. I could sense the terrifying presence that came from the three shadows. I took a couple steps back and tried to turn around. But as I turned my head, I was met with a vulture shadow that attacked my face. The claws gripped around my face, and I could feel them dig into my flesh as they picked me up and threw me into the same wall as before. I blacked out for a few moments but woke up agains. I could feel my entire face covered in blood, my entire body was numb except for a pain in my left arm that told me that it was severely fractured.

Naoya: *gasp* *gasp* K-Kanji… Naoto! Are you there?

Kanji: W-we're… we're right here…

I looked next to me to find Kanji, holding a barely conscious Naoto, appearing as though he had caught her. I saw out of my eye that he was grasping her hand. For some reason, I could only see out of my right eye. My left must have been swollen from the beating I took.

Naoya: Well… I guess this is it… we're done for…

Kanji: Guess so… and I just wanna say. It's been an honor working with you guys.

Naoya: Same to you, hehe *cough* *cough* Just close your eyes. It'll all be over soon…

Kanji closed his eyes and gripped Naoto tightly. I too closed my eye and waited for the invincible shadows to take our lives. To think that it would end like this. Beaten and battered, not having any revenge or retribution to our names. I whispered to myself as I waited death: "Mom… Dad… I'll be there soon." To my utter shock and relief, death never came. In its place, was another rumbling force. I opened my good eye and found that the gross, yellow fog had been replaced by a white and mysterious mist. I looked over to find Kanji and Naoto, but I found nobody. I began to feel dizzy and my vision blurred. I blacked out and suddenly jerked awake to find myself lying in a hospital bed. I looked around to see two other empty beds in the room. I tried to move my left arm but it was wrapped in a white cast and suspended by a harness around my shoulder. I also felt fabric covering my left eye. I doctor noticed that I had woken up and began to talk with me.

Doctor: Ah, good! You're awake!

Naoya: What happened? How long was I out?

Doctor: Your friends found you three unconscious and brought you here. You've been out for about a week know, making it the 14th. As for your injuries… I have some news.

Naoya: What's that?

Doctor: You're friend Naoto-san only sustained a sprained ankle, thankfully. Kanji-san received a concussion and several broken ribs but he has recovered. As for you… I'm afraid yours were the most severe. Along with multiple cuts along your chest and back that with surely leave scars, and a broken arm… am afraid that your left eye has lost all capability of sight.

Naoya: I…I see… well… thank you for not trying to beat around the bush.

Doctor: You're welcome. Now, you are actually in the condition where we can release you right away. I just need to ask you a few questions. What exactly caused these injuries?

Naoya: Before I answer that, what happened with the town, the fog is it still here!?

Doctor: Yes, the fog. Caused quite the uproar. But thankfully the fog has finally gone away, unfortunately, I am a little hazy on such a topic. It's almost like I lost my memory of that day. I must be getting old! Haha!

Naoya: The fog's gone? Thank God! It's because of that damn fog I got my injuries!

Doctor: Really? How so?

Naoya: U-uh….. I-I was walking with my two other friends when we must have stumbled off a small cliff! The fog was real dense that day!

Doctor: I see… well it's a good thing you still have your lives! Falling off a cliff is no small injury! You must have a guardian angel to have no concussions or internal bleeding what-so-ever! Very well, I will call your friend Yu-san right away and have him pick you up.

Yu: There'll be no need for that sir.

Naoya: Yu?

Chie: And me too!

Naoya: Hey guys… how's it going?

Doctor: I'll let you three have some privacy. *leaves*

Chie: Sorry, Everyone else isn't here. Teddie's working his shift, and we kind of skipped school to see you. So everyone else is at school.

Naoya: So… is it finally over? The fog… Adachi… is it over?

Yu: The fog's gone and Adachi has made a full confession to his crimes.

Naoya: What about Nanako, or Dojima, or the entire town?

Yu: They seem to have no recollection of any of the shadows. Those who were taken away by the shadows have returned as well. Nanako and Dojima are resting in the other wing as we speak.

Naoya: Oh, good.

Chie: So… your injuries… how are they? Kanji and Naoto have already recovered but I heard that yours were more severe.

Naoya: The doctor… he said that I had a broken arm. But that's minimal. He said that my back and body will be covered in scars and that I…I….. I lost my left eye…

Chie: Oh…. Naoya… I'm so sorry…

Naoya: Why? I'm not dead, far from it in fact! I'm not going down that easily! C'mon, the doctor said I was good to go.

Yu: Alright, we'll be waiting outside while you put on your clothes.

They both left the room as I got up and undid the strap around my neck to free my arm. I took of the one-piece hospital robe and got dressed. Jeans, check. Black long sleeve shirt, check. Sneakers, check. I finished dressing and put on my heavy, white hoodie and looked into the mirror. I touched the area where my eye used to be, replaced by black eye-patch. I brushed it off and tried to get used to the thought of only having one eye from now on. I was just glad that this is all over.


	23. Chapter 23

It had been nearly two weeks since I left the hospital and it was now December 24th, Christmas Eve. Despite the fact that I had a broken arm and lost my left eye, I was in high spirits. Christmas did always put me in a good mood. I sat on the couch in the living room of the Dojima household looking at my arm cast. The clean, white plaster had been riddled with sharpie marker. Just about everyone in the entire school wanted to sign my cast. Was I really that popular? In the midst of examining the names that had hearts replacing the dots in "i"s, I heard a knock at the door. I answered it to find Chie at the door, she was holding a box wrapped in pink wrapping paper and a cute red ribbon.

Naoya: Oh hey Chie! Merry Christmas!

Chie: Merry Christmas! You're in a good mood!

Naoya: I always get like this around Christmas time. Just listening to the sound of the snowflakes hitting the window while you're sitting inside all warm and cozy; it's the best feeling ever! You here to see Yu?

Chie: Mmhm. We promised to spend Christmas Eve together; I even bought him a gift!

Naoya: Well I'll leave you two be. I'm going out for a bit.

Chie: Won't you be cold? And you're arm's still broken!

Naoya: I'll be fine! My hoodie may not look like much, but it's extremely insulated. Well, seeya!

I left the two lovers and went to the shopping district. I decided to spend some time at the local shrine. I noticed that the wood pillars have been replaced by what seemed like solid gold. It looked really pretty in the moonlight. I approached the offertory box and put nearly 3,000 yen into the box. I didn't make a wish, I just felt like donating. I sat down on the snowy ground and leaned against the golden pillar. I shut my eyes… er… eye… and just listened to the sweet silence of the night. I did kind of wish that I wasn't spending Christmas Eve alone. Yu and Chie were spending a romantic evening together, Naoto said that she was having a quiet evening, Kanji had his mother, Yosuke and Teddie were spending it with Yosuke's family, Rise had her grandmother, Yukiko had the inn, and here I am, sitting alone in a shrine, my arm broken and only one eye. The silence was broken by a yipping sound that came from right next to me. I looked over to find a fox and four cubs sitting by me. Each one wore a tiny floral bib, the mother had a scar that ran down its right eye. I also noticed that one of the cubs had pure white fur, opposed to the others' orange coats.

Naoya: Well hey there gal… how's it going?

Fox: Yip.

Naoya: Good, huh?

Fox: Yip.

Naoya: So what are you doing out here with your babies?

Cubs: *whimper*

Naoya: You guys hungry?

Fox: Yip!

Naoya: Well I'll see what I can do.

I hopped up and ran all the way down to Shiroku. I caught the owner just as she was closing up and begged her to let me buy some food for the cubs. After some pleading, she agreed and I ran back to the fox and her cubs with a bag of kibble. I placed a pile on the ground and all the fox cubs charged at it and began digging in. I sat back down and gently patted the head of the cub with the arctic coat for at least an hour before noticing the time.

Naoya: Oh geez! Sorry guys, gotta go! You can keep the bag, Merry Christmas

I put my coat back on and left the entire bag of kibble for the cubs. But I noticed that the arctic coated one was gone. He must have run away. I returned home to a completely silent house. Chie must have left and Yu must be asleep. I decided to avoid going up to my room for the night, since the stairs were the equivalent to smashing glass at this time of night. I grabbed a spare pillow and blanket from the hall closet, same place where we store our weapons and equipment. I plopped down on the couch and let myself be taken away by the warmness of the blanket. It felt so cozy after being outside for hours.

I woke up early the next morning, Christmas Morning. I rubbed my eye and took a shower in the 1st floor bathroom. I got out, brushed my teeth and dressed in my same jeans and long sleeved black shirt. Over the past month I had let my hair grow out so it wasn't obvious that I was missing an eye, so the feeling of having my smooth and silky hair back, as opposed to greasy and itchy, felt like the best thing ever. I removed the plastic bag from over my cast, since I wasn't supposed to get it wet and diligently lathered the non-casted areas of my arm to keep it clean. After all that I went to the kitchen and made two cups of coffee, one for me and one for Yu. I preferred mine with lots of cream, sugar, and ice, while Yu preferred his straight black, no cream, no sugar, nothing. I never understood how he could stand it, it's just so bitter! I made my way up the stairs with Yu's cup of coffee; he was usually up around this time anyway. I gave two rapid knocks on the door before entering.

Naoya: Yo! Merry Christmas! I made you… a cup…. of coffee…..

I was stopped dead in my tracks and broke out in a cold sweat by the sight I witnessed. Yu's body was intertwined with Chie's. They were fast asleep so I slowly made my way out of the room and rushed downstairs, running out to the back yard and dunked my head into a pile of snow, but it was no use. The sight of my two best friends cuddling together was seared into my brain. I mean, I knew they would do stuff like that eventually, but I never thought I would witness it firsthand! I silently sat on the couch watching TV and drinking my coffee. My legs couldn't stop jittering either. About 30 minutes later, the two of them finally came down stairs.

Chie: *yawn* Morning…

Naoya: Morning. You stayed here last night?

Chie: Y-yeah… b-but we slept on other sides of the room!

Naoya: I see…. *cough* *cough* bullshit *cough* *cough*

Yu: You say something?

Naoya: No… j-just a dry throat is all.

Yu: Alright then… you make this coffee for me?

Naoya: Yeah. You want a cup Chie?

Chie: No, I'm good. I don't actually like coffee.

Naoya: Eh, that's alright. So what time are we supposed to meet everyone at JUNES?

Yu: In about an hour. We should both take a shower before we leave. You can take the one upstairs Chie.

Chie: Alright… then I'm off.

Chie went upstairs and I soon found myself being stared down by Yu who silently sipped his coffee mugged. You know that feeling you get when something you REALLY don't want to happen, happens? And you're heart feels like it just isn't there? Well that's the feeling I get whenever Yu's gives me that look. He's always so kind and soft, it's really hard to make him mad. But there are three definite ways to make him absolutely furious. Mess with his family and friends, mess with Nanako, and equally as important… mess with Chie. The kind of protection he gives her just tells you how much he loves her, but it's terrifying to be on the receiving end of his wrath.

Yu: What did you see?

Naoya: W-whatever could you mean?

Yu: Don't be coy Saito! You know what time I'm always up by. What did you see?

Naoya: I'd rather not talk about it. I want to forget about it as much as you want me to. I won't tell anyone.

Yu: Alright, good. Then I'm gonna take a shower.

They both took showers and got dressed, then we all went to JUNES and met with everyone else.

Yosuke: Yo! Merry Christmas!

Naoya: Merry Christmas!

Rise: Soooo…. How was everyone's Christmas Eve?

Yosuke: I spent all night trying to explain to Ted that Santa Clause wasn't going to steal his things when he sleeps.

Yukiko: Everyone at the inn had a nice dinner party.

Kanji: My ma made an entire feast! There was so much that we have a shit ton of leftovers!

Naoto: I spent a quiet evening with my grandfather.

Rise: I watched old Christmas movies with my grandma!

Yu: Me and Chie had a nice time last night.

Rise: What about you Naoya-senpai?

Naoya: Well I actually spent my time hanging out with a fox and her cubs.

Yosuke: Seriously? You some kind of fox whisperer?

Naoya: No, they looked hungry so I fed them.

Rise: Aw! That was nice of you!

Naoya: Yeah, there was this one white one. I didn't get to say goodbye to him but he was really cu-

?: Yip!

Kanji: What the hell was that!?

Teddie: Shadows!?

Yosuke: Yeah right. We got rid of those!

We were all confused about the sound we just heard. I looked around, but I didn't see anything that could have made that sound. I suddenly felt something in my hood begin to move and climb onto my shoulder. After that I felt a dampness on my cheek as it dragged its tongue along it.

Naoya: What the…!?

I gently grabbed the creature on my shoulder and held it out in my palm for everyone to see. I held out the white fox that I had thought had run away from me last night. But apparently he stowed away in my jacket when I wasn't looking.

Yukiko: It's a little fox!

Chie: Wow! It's really cute!

Kanji: Y-yeah… it is kinda…. c-cute…

Fox: Yip!

Rise: *squeal* It's just too adorable!

I set the fox down on the table but he immediately jump on my arm and onto my shoulder where he curled into a small ball and slept.

Yosuke: Looks like that thing's taken a liking to you!

Naoya: Yeah… hey foxy. Does your mom know that you're with me? One yip for yes and two for no.

Fox: Yip!

Naoto: It can… understand us? Most interesting!

Naoya: Well… it doesn't seem like I can get rid of him. And I can't just ditch him, so I guess I can take care of him for a bit.

Fox: Yip!

The fox jump jumped from my shoulder and onto the table where he began to sniff everyone and then like their hand in happiness. Yukiko burst out laughing, saying that it tickled. During her fit, Yu received a phone call from the hospital telling him that they were going to release Nanako and Dojima for the day so that we could spend Christmas with them. The girls decided to bake a cake, which instilled a bit of fear in me as I remembered the omelet mishap. While the girls shopped for the ingredients, the guys decided to all chip in and buy a brand new kotatsu, like we had planned before.

With all of the things we needed bought, we went back to the Dojima household and set things up for their arrival. When they came back, there was a elegantly decorated cake sitting on top of a toasty new kotatsu.

Dojima: This cake… it looks amazing! You girls really made this!?

Chie: O-of course we did!

Naoto:…Yet it WAS our third attempt…

Nanako: It looks so yummy! Doesn't it foxy?

Fox: Yip!

Nanako: Daddy! Pleeeeease? Can we keep him!?

Dojima: Well… I'm not sure. Owning a pet is a big responsibility and… h-hey! K-knock it off! Hahahahaha

The cub had suddenly jumped onto Dojima's shoulder and began to lick his cheek playfully.

Dojima: Ahahaha… o-okay! Hahaha… f-for now. Hahaha!

We all laughed as we watched Dojima turn into a laughing mess. Over all, it was an enjoyable Christmas. The case was solved, Nanako and Dojima were alright, the cake was actually pretty good, and the household received one new member. Here we come 2012!


	24. Chapter 24

It had been just about two weeks since Christmas day and it was now our first day back to school. The country winter had been harsher than I had expected, it was damn near 10 degrees Fahrenheit. I bought some proper winter clothes form JUNES. I bought an army green jacket that had fur around the collar, black winter jeans, a black beanie, and black winter boots. I wore my beanie in such a way so that a thick lock of my hair covered the bandage that I wore around my eye. As me and Yu were walking along the river plain, I noticed that he was wearing a long grey scarf that looked familiar.

Naoya: Where'd you get that scarf?

Yu: You like it? Chie bought for me for Christmas. She had it specially made so that it had both our names sewn into it.

Naoya: I thought you didn't want people to know.

Yu: We did, but we talked about it and decided that we weren't going to hid it anymore. I mean, we're not going to make out in public but we're not going to avoid hand holding just because there are others around.

Naoya: I saw Yosuke and Yukiko hanging out underneath the roof at the flood plain. Love must be in the air.

Yu: Really? Heh. He did always have an eye for her.

Naoya: Well, we should be happy for th-

?: Yip!

Naoya: Don't tell me…

I reached into my jacket pocket and felt the small ball of fur that we call a fox inside of it. I pulled Yu over to the corner of the School's gate and had him make a makeshift wall as I pulled the fox out.

Naoya: What are you doing here!?

Fox: Yip!

Yu: He must have snuck into your pocket when you weren't looking. Heh, sneaky little guy.

Naoya: Yeah… I think I just thought of a name for him.

Yu: What's that?

Naoya: Zuru.

Yu: Zuru? I kind of like it!

Naoya: This isn't the first time this has happened and I doubt it will be the last. So how do you like your name?

Zuru: Yip! Yip! *howl*

Naoya: Okay, okay! Just keep it down! Do you think we'll be able to get him back defore the bell…

Bell: *ding* *dong* *ding* *dong*

Naoya: Damn it… Well Zuru, looks like I have no choice but to bring you with me.

Zuru: Yip!

Yu: C'mon, if we don't go now we'll be late.

We both went to our classroom and I stuffed Zuru in the pocket of my jacket. Everything was going swell until after lunch in our classic literature class.

Mr. Hoiso: Alright class! Who can tell me what Juliet means when she says, "Give me my Romeo; and, when he shall die, take him and cut him out in little stars. And he will make the face of heaven so fine, that all the world will be in love with night, and pay no worship to the garish sun."? Hmmm… let's see… how about C-

Zuru: Yip!

Female student: What was that?

Naoya: Uhhh… *cough* *cough* *weez* S-sorry, just a small cold. Nothing to worry about, please… go on.

Mr. Hoiso: Ah, well, okay then.

Naoya: *whispers* Zuru… you have to keep it down!

Mr. Hoiso: Now, Chie-chan! Can you answer the question?

Chie: Ummm… y-yeah. I think it means Romeo is so beautiful, so make him into stars so people will gaze at his beauty and he'll decorate heaven even more. And people will love night more than day…. I think…

Mr. Hoiso: That is… correct! Nice one Chie-chan! It seems you've been studying up and not relying on Yu-chan's support. Now… onto the next question!

Zuru: Yip!

Naoya: *COUGH* *COUGH*! S-sorry Mr. Hoiso. C-could I go see the nurse?

He nodded his head in approval and I made my way out of class and ran down the hall to the men's restroom. I locked myself in a stall and pulled Zuru out of pocket.

Naoya: Listen furball! I need you to be quiet. Pets aren't allowed in school, let alone a fox!

I brought him up to my face and waited for him to yip like he always does. We looked into each other's eyes and he licked me on my nose, yapped once, and jumped out of my palm and onto the bathroom floor. He yipped one more time and ran out from under the stall.

Naoya: H-hey wait! Get back here!

After struggling with the lock on the door, because of shaky hands, I ran out of the rest room and caught just the tail of Zuru going down the stairs. I rushed down to see him walking along the foot lockers. When he saw me, he wagged his tail and yapped before jumping down and running down the hall. He was running towards the gym so I crouched down and made my way there as quickly and silently as possible, as to avoid detection from the teachers and students. When he reached the doors of the gym he took a sharp right and ran all the way back upstairs. I was about halfway up the stairs until I heard a familiar voice speak above.

Hanako: Ow! What's this? Hey there mutt! You're not supposed to be here!

Oh crap! I rushed upstairs to find Hanako holding Zuru in her palm.

Naoya: H-Hanako-san… W-what do you have there?

Hanako: Just this mutt! When I found him he bit my ankle!

Glad to hear Zuru has good judgment in characters. But seriously this is bad! Nobody is supposed to know that Zuru is here!

Naoya: I-I see… well if he bit you… I can take him off your hands… you know, set him free.

Hanako: Uhuh. No way! This thing bit me and now I'm mad! I'm gonna tell the principal and have him bring animal control over here, maybe get this thing put down.

Naoya: C-C'mon! He's just a pup! It's not like his bite hurts or anything!

Hanako: I don't care… he still bit me so he should pay!

Naoya: B-but, he's just a baby! He has a family!

Hanako: So? He's just an animal.

Naoya: C-c'mon! He's still a living thing! What do I gotta do to get you to give him to me?

Hanako: You want him back so bad? Fine, but you have to do me a favor.

Naoya: W-…what?

Hanako: I want you to kiss me!

Naoya: W-w-w-what!? N-no way!

Hanako: It's that or the fox is mine!

I gave a dry swallow and slowly approached her. I felt my hands begin to shake and I reluctantly puckered my lips. As I leaned into my horrible demise, Hanako wrapped her big, flappy arms around my neck and pulled me into her lips. I tried to pull away, but her grip was tight. I could feel my eyes begin to roll back into my head as I struggled for air. When she finally let me go I fell to the floor and scurried back a good couple feet as I gasped for air.

Naoya: T-there… p-please just give me back the pup!

Hanako: Fine, here you go. Getting the principle involved would have just been a hassle anyway.

She dropped Zuru onto the ground and left the scene. Before I even had the chance to grab him, Zuru jumped right back down the side stairs. I scrambled myself from off the floor ran down back the stairs, tripping and nearly landing on my broken arm in the process. I reached the first floor yet again to see Zuru run into the gym hallway.

I gave chase yet again and saw that he ran through an open doorway. I was just about to go in when I read the sign of the doorway: "Girls Locker Room"

Naoya: You have got to be kidding me…

I reluctantly made my way into the locker room and found Zuru sitting in the middle of the room. I quickly grabbed him, trying my hardest not to squeeze him in the process. I quickly strided towards the exit and pushed on the door. My heart skipped a beat when the door wouldn't budge when I pushed on it.

Naoya: C'mon, c'mon! You obviously aren't a pull door! So why won't you move!?

I was about to scream out in frustration when I heard a sound that made my blood run cold. The sound of footsteps and voices coming from the hallway on the opposite side of the room. I grabbed Zuru from the bench he was sitting on and hid inside an open a random locker. I got inside and closed the door just in the nick of time. An entire class of first year students piled into the locker room and plethora of different conversations began, one in particular scared the wits out of me.

Rise: Wow Naoto-kun! You're really good at soccer!

Naoto: Oh, thank you. My grandfather insisted that I play at a young age. Since I spent so much time reading, it was practically the only other thing I did.

SHIT SHIT SHIT! Rise being here is one thing, the most I could look forward to would be a scorning and maybe a slap to the face. But now… Naoto is here too! If she catches me, the minimum punishment I can get is being thrown in a jail cell for the night! I covered Zuru's mouth, knowing his habit of yapping at the wrong time all too well. I looked through the slots of the locker, looking to see when the girls would leave….. oh… my… God… T-they were… u-undressing! This is bad! This is SO bad! I slouched down so I couldn't see anything and tightened my grip around Zuru's mouth slightly tighter which caused him to get mad. He gave a low growl, freed his upper jaw, and bit down on my finger tightly. I refrained myself from yelping but it hurt like hell!

Rise: Huh? Did you hear something Naoto-kun?

Naoto: No. It must have just been your imagination.

Rise: I guess…. Hey. How about we get everyone together after school and have a soccer game? I hear Yu-senpai is really good, but I'm sure he'll go easy on us with Chie-senpai on our team.

Naoto: Possibly, but what about Naoya-senpai? He is, in fact, missing his left eye and has a broken arm.

Rise: True, but that will put us at an advantage! If he's out then we have a better chance at winning!

Naoto: And IF we win?

Rise: The losers will have to do anything we ask!

Naoto: It sounds… tempting, but I'm afraid we'll have to do it another day. I promised Kanji-kun that I would help him study. Advancement exams are coming up you know.

Rise: Speaking of… didn't Yosuke-senpai say that we were going to go skiing afterwards. Should be fun.

Naoto: B-but I don't know how to ski!

Rise: Just ask Kanji-kun!

Naoto: W-why him!?

Rise: You two are dating aren't you?

Naoto: N-no! Why would you ever think that?

Rise: Well you're always helping him study, I thought it was just an excuse… *sigh* oh well, you can keep hiding it all you want. We're going to find out eventually. C'mon or we'll be late for class!

All the girls left and I felt a wave of relieve fall over me. I patted Zuru on the head and said that he was a good boy before pushing on the locker door to get out. But the door wouldn't budge. This… isn't… happening.

Naoya: First the door and now the locker!? Did I do something to anger God or something!? Oh shit… I just remembered! O-our class has gym today! Okay… j-just calm down Naoya! A-as long as this locker doesn't belong to anyone in our class, I should be good.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my silver Zippo lighter. I gave up smoking back in July, but I still bought myself a new lighter. You never know when it could come in handy. I light the lighter and looked around for anything that could tell me whose locker I was in. I found a couple pictures taped to the inside of the locker door and immediately rammed my head against the metallic and hollow locker wall in my misfortune. In one of the pictures, Chie had her arms wrapped around a large dog, and in another, she and Yu were smiling happily in his room.

Naoya: Nononononononononononononono! I'm inside Chie's locker! Maybe if I use a bit of force, I can get out before they come for gy-

Chie: Wohoo! Time for gym class! We're playing soccer today! I'm so hyped!

Naoya Saito… you are a dead man… Seriously! If I get caught now, I can forget about a comfortable stay in a prison cell! I'm inside Chie's locker! Her legs have the ability to crush shadows in one hit! I'll be lucky if I even have any teeth left! My heart stopped when I heard Chie, directly outside of her locker, fidgeting with the latch.

Chie: Grrr… Come on you stupid locker! My gym clothes are in there! Is this stupid thing jammed or something!?

Yukiko: I have a spare uniform in my locker. You can use that.

Oh God… Thank you Yukiko-san!

Chie: Really? Oh, you're a life saver Yukiko! C'mon, I wanna talk with Yu before class starts, I'm sure Yosuke will be there too.

Yukiko: W-why would that matter?

Chie: Well… didn't you two go on a date, or something, out on the flood plain?

Yukiko: Wah? H-how do you know about that!?

Chie: Yu said that Naoya saw you two under the gazibo at the flood plain the other day.

Yukiko: I…I see. Well then… he'll be lucky if I let him keep his good eye when I'm done with him.

There was terror in Yukiko's voice that told me that she shouldn't be taken for some kind of push over.

Chie: C-come on Yukiko. Naoya's a nice guy, I'm sure he didn't mean to embarrass you.

Yukiko: Maybe… but I'm still mad.

Chie: You'll get over it. Now hurry or we'll be late!

The two of them ran off, leaving me narrowly avoiding detection yet again. All these fluxuations of danger left my stomach in a knot. I was sick of being crammed in this locker, so I rammed into the locker door with my shoulder and it gave out the instant I made contact and I fell onto the floor, landing on my good shoulder. I must have pulled something because my entire right arm felt numb. I sloppily stuffed Zuru into my jacket pocket and was and pushed on the exit door which was, surprise surprise, magically unlocked!

Naoya: I am so done!

I stormed my way out of the gym and down the hall of the first-year hallway, not caring if anyone heard me. I angrily ripped open my shoe locker and put my regular shoes back on, before practically kicking the doors of the school open since both my arms were essentially useless. went back to the Dojima household, stormed up the stairs and into my room before throwing myself onto my bed.


	25. Chapter 25

February 11th, the night before me and the gang's vacation to the nearby mountain ski resort and I was in my room packing my duffle bag full of clothes. I set the bag aside next to my snowboard. My arm had healed by the end of January and I had all this built up energy stored up for tomorrow. I went downstairs to find Nanako sitting on the couch as she brushed Zuru's silky white fur. Over the past couple of weeks, Zuru had grown quite a bit, which was a good thing since now he couldn't sneak into my jacket anymore.

Nanako: Onii-chan!

Naoya: Hey there Nanako. Is Zuru being good?

Nanako: Hmhm! I'm just brushing Zuru-chan's hair right now! He's going to look really pretty, right Zuru-chan?

Zuru: Yip!

Naoya: Heh. Well I just came down to say goodnight. Yu's already asleep and we got a big day tomorrow.

Nanako: Alright! Night-night!

She took Zuru's paw and made it wave goodnight to me. I waved back, chuckling slightly, and made my way back up stairs. I flopped onto my bed and drifted off to sleep. The next morning, me and Yu gassed up our scooters and dressed in our ski clothes. I wore arctic camouflage ski pants along with black boots, a white and black ski jacket, thick gloves, and a bandana with goggles built into them so it covered up most of my face with a skull design on it. We both hopped on our bikes and met everyone at the nearby JUNES parking lot, where we headed off.

It took us a couple hours to get there. But we finally arrived checked into the hotel, threw our bags in the room, and made our way out to the mountain. Everyone except for Yosuke, Chie and I used skis while we used snowboards. We were a bit wobbly at first, this being our first time and not having any experience. But we eventually got used to them and were even able to begin weaving around the others in the process. We reached the top of the hill the sixth time today, but I stopped them just before we went down.

Naoya: You know… this is fun and all. But….

Yosuke: But what?

Naoya: We're not going fast enough!

Yosuke: I think we're going pretty fast.

Naoya: Yeah, but it's still not fast enough! Look at Teddie and Yukiko! They're going three times our speed!

Chie: Yeah… they are going pretty fast.

Naoya: Then I have a proposition. How about we go down THAT?

I pointed my finger over to the large mountain that had a ski lift coming from our location to the top of it.

Chie: What!? Are you crazy!? That thing's huge!

Naoya: I know right!? Man this is gonna be sweet!

I stepped off my snowboard and made my way to the ski lift. I sat down in it and the lift soon took me off. After a few moments, I heard Yosuke and Chie call out to me from behind. I looked around my shoulder to see that they were in the ski lift directly behind me.

Naoya: HEY! You guys came!

Chie: We came to stop you idiot!

Naoya: Why?

Yosuke: Why? Because it's hella dangerous!

Naoya: I know! Man this is sick!

Chie: Are you some kind of adrenaline junkie or something?

Naoya: Maybe… or maybe I'm glad that cast is finally off… who knows?

Yosuke: You go down this mountain and you'll be in more than just an arm cast! You could die!

I jumped off the ski lift at the top of the mountain and made my way to beginning point of the slope. I was about to jump down when I was stopped by Chie and Yosuke's voice again.

Naoya: What is it now!?

Chie: You're not seriously going to do this are you?

Naoya: Of course I am.

Yosuke: Well I'm not letting you! As you're friend, I can't just stand by as my friend kills him…s-self….

I jumped down the slope before Yosuke could finish sentence. The high altitude wind engulfing my body! The very sound of my heartbeat! The complete sound of nothingness whenever I shot off a jump! It was exhilarating! I sped down the lane and jumped off another jump while doing a few twists in the air. I was about halfway down when I could see the end. I shifted my body weight forward and began picking up speed at a rapid pace. Before I knew it, I dashed across the end line and kept racing forward. I weaved in between a couple people and launched off of yet another jump. I decided to gloat a bit by grabbing the side of board and letting go before I hit the ground again. I realized that that jump had shot me back onto the original slope where everyone else, including Yosuke and Chie who chickened out, were located. I soon found myself catching up with Yukiko and Teddie, both oblivious to the fact that I was right behind them. To their utter surprise, I zoomed right passed them and raced towards the rest of the group. Just as I reached them, I turned my board sideways to break, losing my balance. I tumbled over and rolled down the hill a bit before landing my back against the wall of a log cabin. It hurt like hell, but for some reason I just burst out laughing.

Naoya: Hahahahahahaha!

Rise: S-senpai? A-are you okay!?

Naoya: Hahaha… yeah! Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?

Kanji: Because you just smashed right into a building!

Yosuke: ARE YOU INSANE!?

Yu: What do you mean? He just came from the top of the slope.

Chie: If only…

Naoto: What is that supposed to mean?

Yosuke: This idiot decided that it was a good idea to go from the top of the mountain, aaaalllll the way up there; to right here.

Naoya: And what do 'ya know! No broken bones! Whew! That really built up an appetite! How 'bout we call it a day and grab dinner back at the lodge? What's on the menu?

Rise: I have a brochure right here. Let me see… hmmm… I'm not really sure what any of these are. It sounds like a bunch of salads and fish to me.

Chie: Salads and fish? SALADS AND FISH!? Where's the MEAT!? I need MEAT!

Kanji: I gotta agree… we're at a pretty high altitude. We need protein to keep our energy up.

Naoya: I'm sure there are delivery menus in the lobby that we can use. I don't care really, I'm just starving!

Yosuke: Alright, then let's head out. HEY TED! YUKIKO! WE'RE HEADING OUT! C'MON!

Yukiko and Teddie suddenly came speeding down the runway. Teddie crashed into the cabin, but Yukiko jammed her ski poles into the ground causing her to stop on a dime. Rather elegantly in fact. I complemented her on her nice stop, but she ignored me and immediately began talking to Chie. Was she… was she mad at me? Because I went faster than her!? Now I really want to avoid getting on her bad side! We all loaded onto the bus which took us back to the ski lodge. We were all sore so we decided to bathe in the lodge's hotspring to ease our sores.

Kanji: Man! So this is what a hot spring feels like? This… this is amazing!

Yosuke: Oh yeah… thanks to SOME people, we never got to try the ones at the Amagi inn!

Naoya: Oh yeah… they threw pales at you or something… right?

I knew exactly what happened that night, but I tried to play dumb since they still thought I was sick for the entire Culture Festival.

Teddie: Yeah… all except for Yama-chan and Nana-chan…

Naoya: Who?

Kanji: Some chick that tagged along with us. She seemed nice.

Teddie: She was a real sweetheart…

Yosuke: "Sweetheart"!? Dude… she threw you because you asked for her cup size!

Naoya: S-sounds like you deserved it… u-ummm… huh? Do you hear something.

We all quieted down and listened. We heard giggling and small murmurs coming from the hotspring over.

Yosuke: Dude! There are chicks over there!

Teddie: Really!? Sweet girls for Teddie?

Yosuke: C'mon Ted… let's go check it out!

They both got out of the tub and stood next the wall that separated the two bathes. They pressed their ear up against the wall and then high fived each other. Yosuke position Teddie and climbed onto his shoulders.

Kanji: Dude… what are you guys doin'!?

Yosuke: It sounds like there are some hots babes over there! I wanna see! C'mon C'mon Ted! Just… a little… higher!

Teddie suddenly grabbed Yosuke's ankles and tried to lift him up higher. Just from the sight of it, I could tell this wouldn't end well. Apparently Yu had the same feeling because he silently tapped me and Kanji on the shoulder, and motioned us to get out and get dressed. We did so and left the bath. Just as we closed the door we heard the sound of Yosuke screaming and then a loud crash. We heard muffled voices come from beyond the door.

Yosuke: L-Ladies…. Heh heh…. This isn't what it looks like!

Girl: Oh yeah? Then what does it look like you little punk!?

Yosuke: U-umm…. M-me and my friend here just tripped ya'see?

Girl: And that brought down the entire wall!?

Yosuke: Ted! Help!

Teddie: Don't you worry Yosuke-baby! Soooo…. Ladies~! I bet you want a piece of this handsome bear? No?

Girl: Perv! *SLAP* You guys are dead meat! Get 'em girls!

Kanji: Uhhh… g-guys… do you think we should help them?

Naoya: They did bring this on themselves though…

Yu: Maybe we should let them learn their lesson.

We left Yosuke and Teddie to their fate and returned to our room where the girls already were. We ordered dinner from a menu that we got in the lobby and waited for it. The food got here and about 10 minutes after that, Yosuke came back. He had a few bruises but other than that he looked alright.

Yosuke: Back! Sweet! Food's here!

Chie: Thank God right? We got steak! Lots and lots of juicy and tender steak!

Yu: It's really good! But where's Teddie?

Yosuke: He spotted a couple of the girls from before and decided to try and "make up" with them. For all we know, he could be unconscious on the floor as we speak…. But, man. It sure did get bad out.

Rise: You're right. Good thing we left when we did. It's real… spooky outside.

Yukiko: Oh! Then I have an idea! Let's tell scary stories!

Chie: C-c'mon... let's wait a bit…

Naoto: C-Chie-senpai's correct! Let's not!

Naoya: Yeah… l-let's just talk for a bit.

Yosuke: Huh? What's the matter? You three a bunch of scardy cats? No? Then I got a good one for you! AHEM! Once… when I was back in the city; I had this friend, let's call him Shin. Well one day, Shin comes to me and tells me that his sister, Meg, had went missing. He said that Meg and her friend, Amy, had been bullying this one girl. Then one day, they took the girl and locked her inside the school's gym. All was well and good until Meg's friends started turning up missing. In fear that something happened to the girl, Meg went back to the gym. She had locked it from the outside so no one could get out, but… when she opened the door to the gym… there. Was. Nobody… Meg got so scared that she fled the scene. But that didn't help, because the next day, Meg turned up missing too. And they were never EVER seen again. Some say it was the ghost of the girl that did it. They even say that her ghost is still roaming the halls of the school to this very day. Watching…waiting… lurking for anyone that has the misfortune of crossing her. Mwahahahahaha!

Chie: Y-Yosuke! That wasn't funny! I'm scared out of my wits now!

Rise: Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Didn't that actually happen a couple years ago?

Naoto: Yeah… and the missing girls turned up fine. Even the one that was locked in the gym was found.

Yosuke: Oh… well that's no fun!

Yukiko: My turn! My turn! I heard that haniwa are occasionally found in the mountains here. They say that the entire area could have been grave site a long time ago.

Naoto: T-there's hardly any scientific evidence of that!

Yosuke: Naoto… we summon monsters out of our minds in order to defeat other monsters in a magical world inside the TV. I think nearly anything can be possible at his point. But what Yukiko said does seem kinda farfetched.

Kanji: I heard that there are old Imperial bunkers from the war scattered all around Japan.

Yosuke: I heard about that too! I hear that the bunkers are stacked from head to toe full of dead bodies! I also heard that one was discovered in Tatsumi Port Island not too long ago! But here's the thing! People found it because they heard an explosion come from underground, but when authorities excavated the place, there was no sign of any explosion at all!

Naoya: St-stop it!

Yosuke: You afraid of ghost stories or something?

Naoya: Yes!

Yosuke: What's so wrong with ghosts?

Naoya: What's wrong with them!? They're invisible, immortal, freaky, can possess people, and can manipulate tecnolog-

Before I could finish my rant, the lights in our room suddenly went out. I let out a yelp of terror that sounded more like a girl's screech. Chie and Naoto also yelped too.

Chie: Wah! T-the lights! You had to say something, huh Naoya!?

Naoya: Me!? What did I do!? Blame Yosuke!

Yosuke: Whatever, can you two stop being such babies about it?

Naoto: J-just someone get the lights!

Naoya: R-right! C'mon… c'mon… light switch, light switch….Ow! I fell on my arm!

Yosuke: You haven't adjusted to the darkness yet?

Naoya: Oh! You're right! I'm so sorry! Is my inability to properly adjust to the darkness with only one eye not to your liking m'lady!?

Yosuke: Oh, stop being so overdramatic!

Yu: Everyone calm down! I got the light switch!

I heard a few footsteps before the lights flashed back on. I balanced myself against a wall and looked over to the table where Teddie was eating all of our food!

Rise: Teddie!?

Teddie: Oooooooooh! Who dares disturb meee?

That little rat! I'm going to murder him and make a new eyepatch out of his hide! Apparently Chie and Naoto were think the same thing because they looked livid.

Chie: … Get him?

Naoya: Yes… let's…

Me and Chie closed in on him and he began to freak out a bit.

Teddie: Wah!? W-what are you doing!? I have rights too! N-Nao-chan! ARREST THEM!

Naoto: I'm sorry Teddie… only humans get rights…

Naoya: What should we do…? How about a severe beating?

Chie: That's letting him off too easy…

Naoya: We could throw him outside for the night.

Chie: He has fur…

Naoya: We could tape him to the floor for the rest of the night…

Chie: Bingo.

Naoya: I'll get the duck tape…

After grabbing a roll of duck tape, me and Chie strapped Teddie to the ground and taped his mouth shut so he would shut up. We all went to bed for the night and woke up the next morning. After untaping Teddie and grabbing some breakfast, we decided to hit the slopes again. To my disappointment the mountain slope was shut down for the day for some renovation. I got bored rather quickly with how slow I was going down the regular slope.

Naoya: *sigh*

Yu: Hm? What's wrong?

Naoya: I'm bored! After going down that big mountain this teeny tiny slope is so disappointing. I'm just gonna head back to the lodge. You wanna use my board so you can shred with Chie for the day?

Yu: Really? Sure, thanks! Do you mind taking my skis back?

Naoya: No problem. See you guys in a bit.

I boarded the shuttle and went back to our ski lodge which was practically empty. I took this opportunity to take a dip in the hot-spring getting it all to myself. I lathered my scared body and gave my hair the "Saito Treatment". When I was done I dried myself and put my clothes on before going back up to the room. I layed down on the couch since my back was really sore from my tumble yesterday. I felt my eyes become heavy as I yawned and stretched my arms out. I shut my eyes for a few moments and the next thing I knew I shot up from the couch to find everyone in the living room watching TV.

Naoya: AH! What the…?

Kanji: You fell asleep…

Naoya: Oh… how long?

Rise: It's eight at night.

Naoya: That long!? Wait a minute… were you guys watching me sleep all this time!?

Rise: A bit… but you looked so cute and peaceful! We didn't want to disturb you! Yu-senpai says you get cranky if you don't get that much sleep.

Naoya: Oh well… thanks…. I guess. Speaking of Yu… where is he?

Yosuke: He and Chie went off to snowboard… they must have decided to go night boarding.

Naoto: I don't know… it looks kind of rough out there.

Kanji: Yeah… do you think they're alright?

Naoya: They're tough and they know danger when they see it… but maybe we should look for them just incas- huh?

Yukiko: What is it Naoya?

Naoya: There's a light that just appeared outside.

Kanji: It… it looks like a fire!

Teddie: What!? This could be beary dangerous!

Naoya: It looks like a small one, but let's check it out just in case.

Yosuke: Yeah!

We all loaded on our heavy winter wear and went outside and went around the back of our lodge.

Naoya: Damn! This blizzard is heavy! I can't see a thing, even with these goggles!

Yosuke: If that fire didn't act as a beacon we'd be completely lost!

Naoto: Just keep moving towards it!

We all trudged through the thick snow and slowly inched towards the source of the fire. After a few minutes of stomping and tripping in the snow we finally reached the source of the fire. It was an old log cabin! It must have been a storage shed for the workers.

Yukiko: Maybe whoever's in there has seen Yu and Chie.

Rise: Let's ask.

Rise approached the door and was about to knock on it before she stopped her hand.

Yosuke: What's wrong Rise?

Rise: Shh! Do you hear that?

She motioned towards the door and we all pressed our ears up to the door. We heard two familiar voices . It was Yu and Chie.

Chie: I wonder if we'll be alright… I have no idea where we are! I hope there's nothing dangerous outside.

Yu: Heh. Well don't worry… I'll protect you.

Chie: Thanks…. That makes me feel safe… and… ummm…. f-fuzzy… y-you know? When I'm with you I feel like everything will be alright… like there are no worries in the world. O-oh… umm….. I-I didn't… ummm….. h-huh!?

Yu: What was that!? I'll check it out.

Chie: I-I'll be right behind you!

There was a brief moment of silence before we heard a loud crash and what sounded like they both fell two the floor.

Chie: H-hey! W-wait! I'm not so sure if I'm ready this! T-this is a big step you know… I…I j-just think we should wait!

Yu: W-what!? What are you…

Yosuke: What!? They're going to… do…. "it" !? In there!?

Rise: Are they crazy!? It's freezing out!

Teddie: I can't allow it! It's just not the right time!

Yosuke: Right! We need to stop this right now!

Naoya: H-hold up! We don't know how he'll react! Just think about what you're doing before you-

Teddie and Yosuke completely ignored me and charged through the door. We all ran in after to see both of them sitting on the floor.

Rise: They still have their clothes on…

Chie: Y-Yosuke! Teddie!?

Yu: Everyone else too!

Chie: What are you doing out in the middle of nowhere!?

Yosuke: "Middle of nowhere"? This is behind our lodge. And what's with you two on the floor!?

Chie: N-nothing! We just tripped! I swear! But that's not important! This TV! It came to life!

Kanji: What? It ain't even plugged in!

Kanji began prodding the screen and sure enough it remained solid. He poked a little harder which cause it to fall over and the screen to shatter.

*CRASH*

Kanji: W-whoops…

Yu: B-but… I was sure that the TV…ACHOO!

Naoya: Hold up…

I walked up to both of them and put my hand to their foreheads and sure enough they were both burning hot!

Naoya: You two have severe fevers! You were hallucinating!

Yukiko: What!? We need to get you two back to the room right away!

Yukiko and Rise grabbed Chie while Yosuke and Kanji took Yu. We made our way back to the lodge. Good thing the storm suddenly cleared up. We brought them back to the room and wrapped them in blankets, letting them warm up. We all decided to go to bed early so we could let Yu and Chie rest peacefully. We woke up early the next day, checked out and loaded on our scooters.

Chie: *cough*! Sniff…. Alright, you guys re-re-re… ACHOO!

Yu: L-let's get going…

Naoya: Uhuh! You two aren't getting behind the wheel of anything until you get better. You two take the bus back. Me and Yosuke will bring your bikes back. Give me your keys.

Chie: B-but…

Naoya: I said keys! It's nearly Valentine's day! It's bad enough that you'll be spending sick. You are NOT spending it dead! Keys! Now!

Yu: Tch… f-fine… here.

Naoya: Thanks. Yours too Chie.

Chie: *sigh* Here…

Naoya: Good. Here's some money for your tickets.

Yu: S-see you… ACHOO!... in a bit…

We all parted our ways and drove back to Inaba. When we returned me and Yosuke immediately boarded the bus to go back to the lodge and drives Yu and Chie's bikes back. When we returned, it was already 10 at night. We were both exhausted so we both parted ways and I went to bed.


	26. Chapter 26

Naoya: Uh huh. Just as I expected. You both still have fevers.

Chie: B-but it's Valentine's day!

Naoya: What do you want me to do? Look. You both need to stay here for today.

Today was February 14th, also known as Valentine's day. Yu and Chie had recently come down with fevers. Severe enough to the point where they began to hallucinate TVs turning on.

Naoya: Here's a bell.

Yu: A…*sniff*… a bell?

Naoya: Nanako and I decided that if Zuru was going to be here, he should help out a bit to get rid of his extra energy. We've been spending ever since the beginning of January to train him and it's finally working. Ring the bell and he'll come. He'll bring you plenty of water.

Chie: Really!? That's actually *cough* pretty cool. Like something out of a movie. ACHOO!

Naoya: I know right!? Oh, before I forget. Take this acetaminophen and ibuprofen. Also, the tissues are on this table if you need them. Gotta go! Nanako! Hold up!

I ran down the stairs and met with Nanako at the door. We both walked with each other for a bit until she reached her school and I made my way to my school. Along the way Yosuke ran up to me. He seemed nervous.

Yosuke: H-hey dude…

Naoya: Hey… what's wrong?

Yosuke: It's… it's just that I got a text message this morning. It was from… Yukiko.

Naoya: And?

Yosuke: She asked if I wanted to go to JUNES with her… alone…

Naoya: Really? Nice going!

Yosuke: T-thanks… b-but I'm kind of nervous. To be honest… this is the first time I'll be alone with a girl.

Naoya: You'll do fine! Now c'mon! I'm sure there are plenty of chocolates with our names on 'em!

We went to school and attended school like normal with the exception of the lunch break which was just a flurry of red-faced nervous girls of all three grades dropping chocolates on people's desks and suddenly running away. By the end of the day I ended up with a good amount of chocolate. I carried all of it down to my locker for a place to store it. I was pretty shocked to find out that the more nervous girls had put their chocolates for me in my locker.

Naoya: You kidding me!? It's not like I hate getting all of these chocolates from girls but I've got clean up today. Maybe Kanji'll let me put these in his locker.

I walked over to Kanji's class on the first floor and was about to enter when I heard him begin to speak.

Kanji: N-Naoto-san…

Naoto: Yes Kanji-kun?

Kanji: W-well I was just wondering….. if…..ummm…. if … w-well the thing is…. My ma always makes extra food today, saying something about it being for pa in the afterlife. And I-I was jus wonderin… if you'd… like to….. c-come over my place for a bit….. and… help me eat it.

Naoto: Are you… asking me out on a date?

Kanji: K-Kinda…

Naoto: W-well… s-sure… I'd like that.

Kanji: Oh… okay… t-that's cool… maybe another… wait… what? R-really!?

Naoto: Yes. I see you tonight… say… four o'clock?

Kanji: Y-yeah… that'd be great. S-see you then.

Naoto: See you then.

Suddenly, Naoto came walking out the door. She stopped and looked me in the eye, realizing that I heard the entire thing. I merely just gave her a supporting grin and nodded towards her. She did the same and continued her way out of the school. I entered the class and approached Kanji.

Naoya: Hey man.

Kanji: Hey Senpai. Woah… That's A LOT of chocolate!

Naoya: I know. Listen… I got clean up duty today and my locker's full. Do you mind if I put this in your locker for now? I would use Yu's, but he already got plenty that I had to put in his locker.

Kanji: Oh sure, go ahead.

Naoya: Thanks I'll have 'em out by tomorrow. Hehehe… have fun…

Kanji: H-huh!?

I left the room and placed the chocolates in Kanji's locker. I ran back up to my class and began my clean up duty. It took me a good hour but the class was looking great!

Naoya: Now that that's done… how am I going to get all of these chocolates home? I can't just leave them and let them melt. But I can't bring all of them back without making more than one trip….. hmmmm… oh yeah! There's probably a box in the practice building that I can use!

I closed and locked the class up for the day and made my way to the practice building of the school. I checked all the rooms on the 2nd floor first, but they were either locked or completely stripped of any supplies. I decided to try the bottom floor. I was about to check the drama club room. But I heard voices speak. I pressed my body against the wall and listened in.

Small voice: G-Give that back!

Male voice: Heh heh heh… what's a matter shrimp? Too small to reach!?

Small voice: Stop it you jerk! I made that for my senpai! Not you! Hng! Give it…hng…back!

Male voice: You can have it back if you can reach. C'mon… just a little higher!

I peered from behind the wall to see a male student dangling a small box of chocolates just out of reach of a small female student. She looked as if she were just a little older than Nanako, but the uniform told me that she was a student at the school. What he was doing was just wrong, teasing the vertically challenged like that. The poor girl was on the verge of tears and this asshole was laughing his head off. I decided to intervene. I approached him from behind, grabbed the box of chocolates, and yanked on his shoulder to get him to turn around.

Male student: What the…!? Who do you think you-… u-uhhh… N-Naoya-senpai… c-can I help you?

Naoya: Just what do you think you're doing bullying this girl around!?

Male student: W-We were j-just having some fun…. I was just kidding!

Naoya: Didn't look like fun to her. So here's what's going to go down. If I ever, and I mean EVER, catch you messing with this poor girl again. I will personally shove my foot so far up your ass, you'll be able to kiss it goodnight! Got it!?

Male student: Y-Yes sir! It'll never happen again, I promise!

Naoya: Good… now get outta here.

I let go of him and he scurried out of the practice building. I turned to the small girl and handed her the chocolate.

Girl: T-Thank you Naoya-senpai…

Naoya: No problem… Ayane… right?

Ayane: Hmhm! Ayane Matsunaga.

Naoya: Aren't you and Yu in the music club?

Ayane: Yep! Actually… this chocolate is for him. You live with him, right?

Naoya: Sure do.

Ayane: Then could you please give this to him for me? O-Oh! But don't worry! It's just friendship chocolate. I know he's going out with Chie-senpai.

Naoya: You know!?

Ayane: Of course… he wears matching wristbands with her, plus he always seems to be texting her when we take breaks at practice.

Well this is new. Oh well… he did say that they weren't hiding it anymore so people were going to find out eventually. I said my farewells to her and found an appropriate box for the chocolates. I brought the empty cardboard box back to the lockers and set it on the ground. I opened up the lockers and began to carefully stack chocolates after chocolates into the box. As I went on with my mundane task I made sure not to damage any of the chocolates. When I was I done I grabbed the rather heavy box and continued on my way back home.


	27. Chapter 27

Naoya: Uh huh. Just as I expected. You both still have fevers.

Chie: B-but it's Valentine's day!

Naoya: What do you want me to do? Look. You both need to stay here for today.

Today was February 14th, also known as Valentine's day. Chie and I had recently come down with fevers. Severe enough to the point where we both began to hallucinate TVs turning on.

Naoya: Here's a bell.

Yu: A…*sniff*… a bell?

Naoya: Nanako and I decided that if Zuru was going to be here, he should help out a bit to get rid of his extra energy. We've been spending ever since the beginning of January to train him and it's finally working. Ring the bell and he'll come. He'll bring you plenty of water.

Chie: Really!? That's actually *cough* pretty cool. Like something out of a movie. ACHOO!

Naoya: I know right!? Oh, before I forget. Take this acetaminophen and ibuprofen. Also, the tissues are on this table if you need them. Gotta go! Nanako! Hold up!

Naoya left, leaving me and Chie alone in my room. We both sat on my couch covered in a big comforter that was big enough for both of us and then some.

Yu: Well… let's see if this bell works…

We took the medicine and I rang the bell. A couple seconds later Zuru pushed himself through the door. He wore a red handkerchief around his neck, just like his mother. I remember really having a lot of fun with her. I just hope that Zuru is just like her.

Zuru: Yip!

Yu: Zuru….. can you get us two bottles of water?

Zuru: *howl*

He jumped off of my table and ran downstairs. After a couple minutes I heard the sound of his pattering paws going back up the stairs. He re-entered my room carrying two cold bottles of water in his mouth.

Yu: Huh… I'll be damned…

Chie: Thank you Zuru…good… ACHOO…good boy.

Chie leaned over and patted Zuru's head, who responded by yipping in happiness, jumping onto the arm of the couch, and licking her cheek.

Chie: snrk…. C-c'mon! *giggle* D-don't d-do that! It… hahaha… it tickles!

I couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she laughed, or when she was embarrassed, or sad, or happy, or confused, or just… cute overall. I loved her and I always would. I rested my head back and just thought about the first time we both met. It was last year, April 12th to be exact. I had just moved to Inaba the day before. The deal was that I would be staying in Inaba for only a year. But after time and time again of hearing about all the friends I made, my parents decided that instead of me moving back, leaving my friends, and starting anew in possibly another country, that I should live out the rest of my in-school days in Inaba. Of course I was ecstatic when I heard this… I mean, I finally had a place I could actually call a home, friends I could actually call friends, and a girlfriend that I could say I loved to up and down and not a single word of it would be a lie.

Chie: What're you thinking about?

Yu: Oh… nothing.

Chie: Alright. Hey… listen… I'm sorry about getting us both sick.

Yu: Sorry? Why would you be sorry?

Chie: If I wasn't so stupid and just went snowboarding with you the day before, we wouldn't have gotten lost and stuck in that shack. I guess I'm just stupid like that… haha… sorry…

Yu: You're adorable… that's what you are.

I ruffled her silky hair playfully and chuckling. Her cheeks turned bright red; redder than they already were.

Chie: S-stop it! You know I hate being called adorable! It makes me feel like some kid!

Yu: Hm. Then what should I call you?

Chie: I-I don't know! Do we really need nicknames for each other?

Yu: Why not? How about "honey"?

Chie: What? That makes it sound like we're married! M-Married…? U-Ummm… Nevermind!

Chie's face turned bright red and wrapped the blanket around herself to give her comfort. After a few moments, she came out of her shell with a blush on her face.

Chie: Well… I guess I don't really mind. A-as long as I'm your honey… U-ummm… I'm getting kinda… cold. Do you mind if I… get closer… to you?

I nodded and held my arm open for her. She shifted around under the blanket and positioned herself so that her head rested on my heart as we cuddled together. I always enjoyed these moments we spent together. This close, my nose caught the scent of shampoo and fragrant flower with a hint of sweat. I placed my hand on her milky brown hair and smoothly grazed it. This caused her to sigh in relief.

Chie: Mmmmm… this close I can hear your heart beating… and I love it. I love everything about you, from your sounds to your smells. It reminds me that this isn't some weird and cruel dream.

Yu: I love everything about you too. Your hair is so silky, your skin is so smooth, and your lips are so luscious. I just want to hold onto you and never let go.

Chie: Me too. I want to live my life out with you by my side.

Yu: You do?

Chie: Yeah… I know that you were my first boyfriend, but I feel something special. I feel as though our red strings are connected.

Yu: Like… we were destined to be together.

Chie looked at me and smiled. She held out her pinkie finger and blushed.

Chie: Together?

I smiled at her and hooked my pinkie finger around hers.

Yu: Together forever.

I cupped her chin and moved my face close to hers. I could feel the warmness of her breath on my face. It smelt like honey with underlying scent of steak. It was so sweet and inviting that I couldn't help but dive right into her mouth. We swapped saliva for about five minutes before we broke. As we both gasped for air, we looked into each other's eyes. Her pupils always reminded me of a vat of sweet chocolate. I placed my hand on her head once more and pulled it close to my chest as I wrapped my arms around her. In return, I felt her arms wrap around me as well. We both closed our eyes and I leaned my head against my pillow and drifted off to sleep. While I was asleep I had a dream. In my dream, I wore a black tuxedo and across from me stood Chie, in a beautiful white dress. I could hear the minister in the back ask us if we agreed to take each other's hands in marriage. Just as we both said that we did and leaned in to kiss, I woke up.

Yu: D-damn… and it was so nice too… but it'll be better when it actually happens hehe…

I looked around to find Chie but she was nowhere to be found. I also felt something on my head. I grabbed whatever it was and observed it. It was a sticky note that read, "Sorry I left. I'll text you tonight. -Chie" There was also a small heart doodled in the corner that made me chuckle. I heard a knock on the door and suddenly Naoya came in. He was wearing his usually after school clothing; a black long sleeved shirt, sweatpants, socks, and his eyepatch.

Naoya: Hey. You feeling better?

Yu: Yeah… still a little hot though. I'll be fine.

Naoya: Alright, cool. Now come on, it's time for dinner.

Yu: Okay, I'll be right down.


	28. Chapter 28: Golden Arc Fianle

Yu: Wow… I still can't believe it.

Naoya: Believe what?

Today was March 20th, things had been so dull ever since we caught Adachi. The only thing that kept us busy ever since the middle of February was the training we did in the TV world. We knew that there wasn't a killer to catch but we still went in regularly just so we could use our Personas again. Ever since we sealed them up back in December, we haven't been able to bring them out in the real world. Maybe it's because there was no fog left for them to be able to manifest.

Yu: It's been nearly an entire year since I've come to Inaba, four months since we caught Adachi, and a month since I…uh… nervermind…

Naoya: If you day so. But you're right. Time flies doesn't it?

Yu: Yeah, it sure does. I almost want to celebrate, you know?

Naoya: How about we go down to JUNES and grab lunch then?

Yu: Alright, let's go.

We both put on our coats and headed out the door. On our way out, Nanako handed Yu a letter that was addressed to him. He stuffed it in his pocket and said that he'll check it out later. We arrived at JUNES and headed over to our usual table where we met with Yosuke and Teddie.

Yosuke: Hey, what are you guys doing here?

Yu: We figured that since it's been nearly a year since I arrived here, we would grab a bite to eat in celebration. How about tou two?

Yosuke: Teddie was just chewing me out again.

Naoya: Again? For what?

Teddie: For going on a date with Yuki-chan! It's so grizzly! How could I be beat out of love by someone like Yosuke!?

Naoya: If you're going to yell at someone why did you do it in public?

Yosuke: Actually… I'm not sure. It just felt right…

Suddenly Chie and Yukiko walked up saying that they were buying groceries for the inn and that they just felt like strolling through here for some reason. Then Naoto, Rise, and Kanji showed up saying that they were buying knitting supplies so Kanji could teach them. They also said that they got lost at some point and just ended up here. This was beginning to get strange, we all just happen to show up at the food court just because it "felt right"!? We soon found ourselves reminiscing about the year's events.

Yu: Geez… to think that this all started with hearing a rumor from Chie.

Yosuke: I know… it almost makes you wonder what would have happened if that rumor never popped up.

Naoya: I wonder who started it. I heard it from Yu and apparently he heard it from Chie.

Kanji: I only heard about it when you guys told me.

Rise: A couple friends told me when I first moved back here.

Naoto: I heard of it while on the force

Yukiko: I also remember hearing about it from Chie. Where did you hear about it Chie?

Chie: Come to think of it… I don't really know. I guess I just heard through the grape vine.

Yu: Huh… strange.

Yosuke: Huh? Hey Yu. What's that in your pocket?

Yu: Oh… it's a letter. I completely forgot about it.

Yukiko: Who's it from?

Yu: It's from…. Adachi!?

Yosuke: You mean it's from prison!? What does it say?

Yu opened the letter and read it aloud.

Yu: "I'm sure you're surprised to get this letter out of the blue. I'm writing this because there's something I need to tell you. Ever since I made it out alive, there are some things I understand now. It's true that my game's over. As you all insisted at the time, I'll abide by the rules of this world. But as long as I'm in stir here, I can't clean up after myself. So I hope this will give you something to think about, regarding this case. There's still this feeling I can't shake… It's about how it all started… about that Midnight Channel. Now I remember… Someone told me about it when I first came to town… before I heard the rumors at the station. And I was intrigued when I noticed that something similar was written on Namatame's reports as well. But…I can't remember who it was that told me. Since Namatame and I both gained our powers after coming to Inaba… I have a feeling that has something to do with it. I don't know if any of this will be useful or not… But I hope it can help somehow. When I'm in here, I think of Dojima-san, Nanako-chan, and you. A lot. Though my time with you didn't seem like much fun before… it's strange. Despite it all, I'm grateful to you. Thank you. But let me just say this: Y-you're a dumbass… I'll probably never see you again. So good luck. –Adachi"

Naoya: So he doesn't know either? … Great.

Chie: I guess this means the case isn't over just yet.

Naoto: Correct. The person who first encountered the Midnight channel could provide answers to questions we still have. The person has to be in Inaba, so we should all look around.

We all agreed and began to search around in the town. I asked people if they knew about the person who started the rumor, but all I got were quizzical looks and question in return. I had spent at least two hours asking around town before I noticed storm clouds beginning to form in the sky and then begin to rain. I ducked into the Aiya diner where I saw Chie sitting at the bar eating a steak bowl.

Naoya: Hey Chie…

Chie: O-oh! Uhhh… N-Naoya! I-I was just…

Naoya: It's fine. It began to pour out so I doubt there'll be anyone outside for the remainder of the day.

Chie: Rain? Whoa, it hasn't rained in such a long time.

We sat in the diner together chatting until she finished her food. We both got up to leave and we walked outside to find that the rain had stopped and was replaced by a heavy white mist. We both walked over to the metal works to see if Daidara knew anything, but we stopped when we say something strange. It was a mysterious floating figure floating over someone who seemed to be kneeling on one knee. Suddenly, the figure vanished out of thin air. We both ran over to the person on one knee and were shocked to find out that it was Yu!

Naoya: Yu!? Man! What was that thing!?

Yu: The person who created the Midnight Channel! Gather everyone at the food court! This is going to be our biggest battle yet!

We both pulled our phones out and called everyone to tell them to get to JUNES ASAP. I picked Yu up and we ran to JUNES as fast as we could. When we go there everyone was waiting for us.

Yosuke: What's the emergency!? You guys find something out?

Yu: I sure did! This us BIG! The starter of the rumor, the creator of the Midnight Channel, the TRUE culprit! It's Izanami!

Kanji: Izanami? Who the hell's that!? Someone you know?

Naoya: Izanami and her husband Izanagi are the creators of Japan! Do you know what this means!? We are dealing with a literal God!

Kanji: WHAT!? If this is true, then how in the hell are we supposed to beat this chick!? In case you haven't realized, you can't kill something that can't be killed!

Yu: We don't have a choice.

Rise: What do you mean?

Yu: She told me that the end of time as we know it is inevitable. She says she'll be waiting in the world that she created, the TV world! We need to stop her!

Naoya: We can go out lying on our backs or we can go out fighting, I choose the latter. Let's do this!

We all stood up and made our way to the television. We entered the other world and discovered that the fog had returned, except this was pure white and much denser than usual. We didn't need Rise to find the place since we somehow knew exactly where it was. The dungeon was nothing more than a collection of red blocks that floated in the air to form floors and rooms. We moved through hastily, thinking that if we rushed we would fall off the edge. After moving up the seemingly endless floors and defeating the strongest shadows we ever face we finally made it to the top. It was like some kind of worship area. There were three big arches that stood above a narrow hallway. The hallway led to an open area and what seemed to be a "pool" of mist in the middle. There were three oval-like pillars that Izanami floated in front of. She had silver hair with glowing red eyes and she wore a long white robe.

Izanami: You are here… I am impressed…

Yosuke: Thank you very much Miss Root of All evil! Now tell us! Why are you doing this!?

Izanami: It is simple… because you want it to happen! You can only know a finite number of people in your life time. This realization can cause humans to turn insane. By there being no real world, there will be no insanity, no death, no hunger, no disease! You may say that you don't want this but in the end every human does!

Kanji: That's what you think! Humans don't want to die! We just want to live in peace!

Izanami: Such ignorance, how pitiful. I am what humanity truly wants. I am merely abiding to your race's bidding. You should be more grateful; to be blessed with such knowledge is not meant for mere mortals. Humanity is simply a child begging to suckle at the teet of its mother. It has no real understanding! It has no real desire! It is up to the mother to know what is best for it! And I am telling you that destruction is the only real solution! You want peace so much? Peace is just a word, peace does not exist. There will never be true "peace". There will always be conflict, anger, jealousy, sin! The only way to describe true peace is through its synonym. And that synonym is "death"!

Naoya: I've had enough of your death this and death that bullshit! How can you truly know what humans desire if you aren't even one yourself!?

Rise: He's right! You don't know what I want or what anyone wants! You're just going off of the desires of a few!

Yu: Humans aren't the suckling babies you view them as! We are the children of the new world! You will see our potential!

Izanami: Hmhmhm… very well. Behold my splendor!

An immense light engulfed Izanami and when the light dispersed, a new figure gave way. Izanami had increased four times in size, and wore a mask that completely covered her face. She had her arms crossed and wore a flowing silver gown.

Izanami: I am a god… face me if you dare.

Naoya: Alright guys! This is it! We either beat her or we go out with a bang! Either way, we are NOT giving up!

We all summoned our Personas and charged towards Izanami. I was the first one to attack, Reaper charged at her and plunged his Scythe into her shoulder. He pulled it out and slashed at her torso a couple times before returning to me. Take-Mikazuchi then grabbed Sikuna-Hikuna in his giant palm and threw her right at Izanami's face. She ignited her laser sword spastically slashed at Izanami's face plate. The sword left a couple marks but ultimately did nothing. Jiriya and Konahan-Sakuya combined their fire and wind attacks to form a flame tornado! After an onslaught like that, anything would collapse into a pile of dust, but there isn't anything normal about this fight!

Izanami: Why are you trying so hard? I am a god! There is nothing you can do to stop the inevitable!

For a moment, her words seemed to be true. She was impervious to all of our attacks. Just as I was about to give up, I noticed Yu pull something out of his pocket. He threw it up in the air, at Izanami. The entire area suddenly flashed with a blinding light. I had no idea what Yu did or what he threw, but at the moment I was a little preoccupied with battling a god, so I thought it could wait until another day.

Izanami: Fine… you want to to see my true form? Very well.

Rise: Guys! Something's happening! She's beginning to change! Her… her power just spiked!

Just as she said that, Izanami began to transmogrify again. Her new form… it was… hideous. The only shred of identity that she had left was old and moldy grey hair. She was essentially a rotten and blood soaked gargantuan Skelton that had four claw-like arms on each side. And the stench was awful; I had to refrain from vomiting in disgust.

Izanami: Foolish humans! I may be mortal in this form but I am ten times as powerful! Now! Face the wrath of a god!

She retracted her eight arms and launched them forward as a flurry of claws tore our clothing and knocked us down to the ground. In our daze she picked all of us up, except for Rise who was further back. She held us in the air and began to tighten her grip on us. All of our bones would have been completely shattered if me and Yukiko hadn't been screeching "Salvation" at the top of our lungs. She then slammed us back to the ground and shocked all of us with powerful lightning attacks. The only person who wasn't injured was Yu, since Izanagi was immune. Although Kanji's Persona was lighting based, he still took lightning damage, but not as much. We all collected ourselves and stood back on our feet. This only caused Izanami to laugh maniacally.

Izanami: Hahahaha! Why do you persist!? You WILL die here! You will be punished for your resistance! Feel the wrath of Yomi!

Izanami raised her arms in the air. Just as that happened, a dark purple goop appeared under Yu. I watched as terrifying claws grabbed onto his leg. He yelped in shock and tried to kick them off, but they just responded by beginning to drag him down.

Yosuke: Dude!

Rise: Senpai!

Teddie: Sensei!

Chie: No!

Naoya: N-no! Not on my watch!

I sprinted with gusto right past everyone and towards Yu, who was waist deep in the goop. I kicked one of the hands off of his arms and grabbed onto it. I pulled his arm with all of my might and he slowly began to move out of the darkness. He was nearly out when ten more arms grabbed his feet. I tugged and pulled but he wasn't budging. This was when I realized was had to be done.

Naoya: Yu… I'm sorry…

Yu: Sorry for what!?

With my remaining strength I yanked on his arm while simultaneously shifting my weight forward to create a swing effect. His feet popped out of the goo has his body hit the nearby floor. I, however, was not so lucky. I had lost my balance and fell right into the pit.

Kanji: Dude! Are you insane!? What are you doing!?

Yu: C'mon guys! If we all pull, maybe we can…

Naoya: No…

Yu: H-huh?

Naoya: Don't worry about me… I'll be fine. Worry about defeating Izanami. My life is expendable. If you let her get the better of you guys, the entire world will be destroyed!

Yu: Y-yeah… d-don't worry! We'll win.

Naoya: Good…

That was the last word I said before the arms grabbed onto me and pulled me down, around when only my head was visible, I could feel a tear stream down my cheek, and then… darkness. Cold, quiet, dark, darkness.

_Yu's Perspective_

I couldn't believe what I had just seen! Naoya just sacrificed his own life for me! Why? Why did he do that!? He had his own mission! And now, that's no more! I was furious as I began to sling spells at Izanami left and right. This only angered her and she used the same move again. And, again, I was being pulled into the darkness. This time I was ready and prepared to face my fate. But just as I could feel the arms wrap around me again, I felt a force shove me over. This time it was Yosuke who saved me. He said the same thing Naoya said, "Beat this chick for me." Then he was gone too. I watched in horror as all of my closest friends began to sacrifice themselves for me! But I knew that I wouldn't be able to bear one of them, I would snap. The arms began to wrap around me for the ninth time. I felt the arms begin to grab once more and the same pushing force, but this time, I leaped up the second I hit the ground and ran back towards Chie. I grabbed her and hugged her as tight as possible.

Chie: Wah! What are you doing!?

Yu: I can't stand by and watch you die like the others! Please! Don't leave me!

Chie: B-but now we're both going to die! Idiot! W-why!?

Yu: Because I love you!

Chie: But… Izanami…

Yu: If you die, I wouldn't be able to go on! So… if you're going to die… please… let me die with you.

Chie: Do you think… we'll see each other again?

Yu: Yes! We'll see each other in the afterlife and then… we can finally be together forever!

Chie: Forever… d-do you think we could finally be a family then?

Yu: I'd love that… I'll see you soon. I love you…

Our grips intensified as I was overcome by the darkness. I felt nothing for a few moments and then I suddenly jerked in my chair. There were stacks of paper on my desk

?: Wake up…

Yu: Huh!?

Naoya: I said wake up. It's time to clock out.

Yu: Oh yeah… sorry. Must have fallen asleep.

Naoya: Again? You're working yourself too hard. C'mon, I need a smoke.

Yu: I still can't believe you started again.

Naoya: They're just cigars. They're not as bad for you. Besides… being a teacher is a stressful job. You should really find a way to calm your nerves too.

Yu: True… let's go… I need some air.

I sat up from my chair and we walked out of the school building. The instant we did, we immediately undid our ties and took our jackets off, slinging them over our shoulders. Naoya lit a cigar in his mouth and we walked off. I asked him if we could make a detour for a second since there was something I needed to pick up. We walked over to the shopping district where I stepped into Tatsumi Textiles. Naoya went off to finish his cigar in a more private place, as to not disturb anyone.

Kanji: Welcome to Tatsumi Textiles. How may I… hm? Oh hey there senpai!

Yu: Kanji… we've been out of school for a couple years now… you can stop calling me senpai.

Kanji: O-oh… r-right Yu…san… uh sir.

Yu: Just Yu…

Kanji: Right… sorry Yu…

Yu: Don't worry about it. Do you have what I asked for?

Kanji: You bet! I went all out on it! *sigh* If only ma were here to see this…

Yu: She was a great woman Kanji… I'm sure she would have loved it.

Kanji: Thanks, she really liked you… but… she's in a better place now. Here 'ya go!

Yu: Thanks… how much?

Kanji: O-oh no… I couldn't.

Yu: I insist. How much?

?: Kanji Tatsumi!

I looked over Kanji's shoulder, to see a rather peeved Naoto standing behind him with her arms crossed, taping the floor with her foot. She had grown a lot ever since the investigation. Her hair was long and tied into a pony-tail that reached to her lower-back, and she wore a white blouse with black jeans.

Naoto: I know I did not just catch you charging one of our friends for a product!

Kanji: O-of course not… d-dear… I-I was just…

Yu: He told me not to pay him. I didn't want to be troublesome so I offered to pay anyway.

Naoto: Nonsense! As long as we run this store, we'll never charge you.

Yu: Well thank you… I'm grateful. Say how's the baby doing?

Naoto: He's doing well; it could be any week now, they said.

Yu: Well I can't wait. Oh, and Kanji. You still up for grabbing a couple beers with me, Naoya, Teddie, and Yosuke next Saturday?

Kanji: Yeah,but… do you think Yukiko-senp…. Yukiko will let him? He got pretty brick faced last time.

Yu: Yeah, but that was last month. I'm sure she's calmed down by now.

Kanji: I dunno… I saw him last week and she was still chewing him out. Saying stuff like, "Your job is to help me manage the inn! Not to get piss poor drunk with the others!" She was pretty scary…

Yu: He'll find a way to get her to let him go. He's cunning… *chuckle* how else do you think he was able to get her to say "yes"? All right… see you later.

Kanji: Alright, seeya man. Oh, and good luck with today.

Naoto: Don't you mean "good luck tonight"? Hehe…

I gave Naoto a hug goodbye and firmly shook Kanji's hand, slipping a few thousand yen into it in the process. I just didn't feel right not paying for it. I left the shop and met up with Naoya. I walked with him to his apartment and then made my way back to my house.

Yu: I'm home!

Chie: Look! Daddy's here!

Chie walked over to me handed me my daughter. Smooth, silver hair and swirly brown eyes; a total cutie pie. I kissed her on the cheek and she giggled before I set her down in her crib for bed. I then walked over to the couch and sat down in it next to Chie.

Chie: Welcome home honey.

Yu: Always good to be home. Especially if I can see you every day.

Chie: We're married you know. I think we've moved past the flirting stage. B-but it's still nice to know…

Yu: Good… now… you know what today is right?

Chie: No… what?

Yu: Geez… it's July 30th! YOUR birthday!

Chie: O-oh my… I've been so busy with the baby that I haven't been keeping track of the date! I-I'm sorry!

Yu: Don't apologize. It's your birthday and I got you a gift! Celebrate!

Chie: A gift? W-where is it?

Yu: Right here…

I suddenly kissed Chie and slipped the gift into her palm. I finished and she opened her eyes to look at her gift. The instant she saw, her eyes whelled up with happiness.

Yu: Do you like them?

Chie: I… I love them! T-these wristbands look exactly like the ones we shared back in high school!

Yu: That's because they are.

Chie: W-what!? B-but how?

Yu: I found them when I was visiting Nanako and Dojima the other day. They were in rough shape though, so I had Kanji fix them up for me.

Chie: Yu, I… I love them so much! I love YOU so much!

Yu: I love you too… I'm so glad we could be together.

We both layed back on the couch. I closed my eyes for a couple minutes before my phone went off. I looked at it to see that I got a text message. It was from an unknown number that said, "Wake up…"

Yu: What the…?

Chie: What is it baby?

Yu: N-nothing… a wrong number…

I layed back again and pulled Chie in close to me as I buried my nose in her hair, smelling the flowery fragrance that seemed to be her natural scent. After a few moments we both fell asleep. As I sleep I must have experienced some kind of Astral Projection, an out of body experience. I could see myself fidgeting as I slept. I kept hearing a voice tell me over and over again to wake up. It started out as occasional whispers but it gradually got louder and louder. Then, with one loud and booming "WAKE UP" my eyes shot open a second time, but this time as was in a field of nothingness.

Yu: Chie? Chie!? CHIE!? W-where are you!? A-am I dead? Damn it! I promised her I would see her again!

I pounded the nonexistent ground with all of my might, several times. My hands began to bleed as tears poured down my face. I was dead… and now I'm going to be alone forever. No Yosuke, no Yukiko, or Kanji, or Naoya, or Rise, or Naoto, or Teddie, or Nanako, or anyone! But what hurt the most was the realization that I would never see Chie again, EVER! I let out a scream of agony as I fell to the floor and curled into the fetal position, grabbing my head. My sobs were only broken when I heard a voice ring out to me.

?: Calm down… you're not dead.

Yu: W-what!? Where are you? Show yourself!

?: Very well…

I heard footsteps in the distance and a figure approach me. He was a tall muscular man with long black hair that formed a ponytail and a rough beard. He wore crimson red armor and stood in a heroic and authorative position.

Yu: Who… who are you?

?: I am Izanagi. Father of Japan. You grieve too much child.

Yu: B-but all my friends are gone! Even the woman I love!

Izanagi: Child… they are not gone. You just need to save them.

Yu: B-but how!? Izanami is impervious! Plus, I have no idea where I am or how I'll get back!

Izanagi: Izanami is only as powerful as you perceive her. I can sense your heart child. You have a very strong spirit. And with my help, you can defeat her and bring your friends back! Take my hand child. I shall entrust upon you some of my power.

Izanagi extended his hand out to me and I accepted it. The instant I grabbed his hand my stomach felt queasy, and my heart, warm. Suddenly, my Persona appeared above me and was showered in an immense blue light. Izanagi smiled at me as he spoke.

Izanagi: I have given your Persona the gift of rebirth. You're Persona, Izanagi, has transmogrified into Izanagi-no-Okami.

He smiled at me and suddenly his entire body turned into a small, white spirit ball. He flew over to my Izanagi and fused with him. The light was blinding but when it dispersed in place of Izanagi was my new Persona. He dawned an all white "suit", and a helmet with a crescent on it. In place of his spear he held a double sided spear similar to Tomoe's. Out of nowhere Izanagi-no-Okami grabbed me by the collar and flew me straight up into the air. I blacked out for a second from the immensity of the G-force and snapped back awake standing in the same place I was before I was dragged in. I was standing before Izanami.

Izanami: You STILL persist!? Very well, banishing you has obviously not worked. Then I must kill you!

She launched one of her boney arms straight at me but I swiftly dodged it. The arm crashed into the ground and got stuck in the rubble. I saw this as my chance and jumped onto it, running up the furthest right arm. As I ran, my sword began to glow and transform.

Izanagi: Take my blade child! Use it to vanquish your foes!

I now held in my hands a long broadsword. Handle was decorated in gold and ruby while the blade was made out of pure silver. I slashed the sword against the arm and it was sliced clean off. I did this for every single arm until Izanami was left armless. I jumped back down on the ground and summoned my Persona.

Yu: Behold! Man's potential!

Izanagi-no-Okami silently raised his sword and made a circular formation with it. He build up a massive amount of energy and unleashed it upon Izanami. She screamed in pain as the attack hit her. The attack had created a massive dust plume, and when it dispersed, I found that Izanami was still alive, but barely.

Izanami: How? How were you able to continue fighting alone to such an extent!? Are you saying that It's possible for an individual human's power to be able to surpass that of a God's? How in the world…

Suddenly, Izanagi-no-Okami was engulfed in yet another light. Izanagi's spirit left my Persona and reformed next to me. This reverted my Persona back to his original form.

Izanagi: He is not alone. That is the power of the bonds that he possesses. A true bond between two individuals will never break once formed. No matter how far apart they are, or how much time passes. Just like you and I…

Izanami: Yes… you are right… my dear.

Izanagi offered his hand out to her and she accepted it. They were both engulfed in a godly light as they floated up to the heavens.

Izanami: We are grateful. Child of man… I apologize for my actions and hope to be able to atone for them. May your lives be full of grace and luck.

With that Izanami and Izanagi disappeared into the heavens. A suddenly gust of wind and energy surrounded me as a bright light shone, forcing my to cover my eyes. When I re-opened them , I was standing in a lush and green field with everyone else!

Naoya: I'm… I'm alive!

Yosuke: He… he did it! Yu saved us all! B-but where are we?

Teddie: This is what the TV world looked like a beary long time ago. It was peaceful then, and now… it's back!

Chie: It really is beautiful…

Yu: Yes… it is. But it's only the second most beautiful thing I see…

I wrapped my arms around Chie and embraced her. And there it was… the same scent I smelt in my dream, a flowery fragrance. But this time I knew that it wasn't a dream, this moment was very much real and I cherished every bit of it. Now that the case was finally over we can stop worrying. I can finally be at ease knowing that someday, I was going to marry this woman and we would be together forever.

* * *

_That's it for the Golden arc! I just wanted to thank all of you who have reviewed, favorited, followed, and read. You guys are awesome! I'll start uploading the beginning of the Arena arc soon._


	29. Chapter 29: Arena Arc Begin

**Hey guys, it's been awhile! Sorry for not getting much (AKA Nothing) done these past few months. With vacation, a move, and a lot of writers blocks and changes I've been rather indecisive with where I want to take the story. But, I think I found something that I can get behind, so here's to another arc! Also, I'm trying a new writing format. I'm gonna see if this works out better than the old one, but I may change back. As always, feel free to review/critique!**

* * *

"Oh….. My head…." I groaned, shivering with a head splitting migraine. Gripping the blanket, I shoved my head deeper into the pillow. I felt like shit. What the hell happened last night!? I tried my best to recall the events, remembering that Yosuke took us all out to some new karaoke joint in Okina so we could celebrate Golden Week. I don't why… but there was something about that place that made me nervous, but I think I was just being paranoid. If memory serves, the night got pretty crazy around eleven or so. I remember specifically ordering non-alcoholic drinks, but I'm also remembering getting fairly brick-faced. Even Naoto was tipsy. Somebody spiked our drinks, but it could have just been a mix up or the staff wanting to show a group of kids a good time.

After that, we left the karaoke bar and found ourselves a hotel. That's what's bothering me though… if we got a hotel room, then why did I wake up in my room? I must have been hammered hard. Kanji must have carried me back.

I gave a dry swallow and rolled out of bed. After changing into fresh clothes (Blue jeans with a black shirt and a unbuttoned short sleeved white button-down), I went downstairs.

"Morning…" I yawned as I entered the living room, expecting to find Nanako and Yu. But to my dismay I was met with an empty living room. Did they go out?

As I wondered, a loud crash came from the street outside. I rushed out to see a pile of empty trash cans knocked over and a girl lying on the ground. She looked like she was in her early twenties. Her black hair was tied into a sporty ponytail and she wore a simple black hoodie with a plaid skirt. She actually reminded me of myself back during the whole beauty pageant debacle. But that wasn't important right now. She looked rather shaken up.

"Hey… are you alright?" I asked her as I extended my hand to pull her up. The older girl accepted it and stood to her feet.

"Yeah…" the woman breathed, "I'm fine… I just saw something….. a little rattling."

"Do you want to come inside?" I offered her a cup of coffee and a chance to talk about it. She accepted and I brought her inside and made some coffee.

"Thank you…" the woman said before taking a sip. "Now what is it that you saw?" I asked her. She let out a dry chuckle, "You're probably never going to believe this. I was walking around the town, looking for someone you see… and when I peeked into an alleyway I saw a man. He looked like a student around your age. And then suddenly… a… a huge skeleton-like monster appeared behind him! I was so shocked that I ran away and tripped into the trash cans."

Skeleton-like monster? She must be talking about Kanji;s Persona! But that must mean that we're not really in Inaba, but instead, we're in the TV world! But why? What happened to that green paradise we turned it into? Why is this woman here too?

"I see… well… that may just be your mind playing tricks on you. Now you said you were looking for someone?" She nodded her head. "Yes… he's my younger brother. I only knew him when he was still a baby though. He probably doesn't remember me. But I still want to try and reunite with him."

"What's his name? This is a small town so everyone pretty much knows everyone."

"Naoya Saito" She said simply. "Eh?"

"That's his name, Naoya Saito. I'm Satomi Saito."

"U-Um… S-Satomi-san… I'm… Naoya Saito…" I said with a quivering voice. She's… my sister? W-Why did my parents never tell me about her!?

"N-Naoya!" she gasped as tears began to roll down her cheeks, "I've missed you so much! It's been so long!" She quickly pulled me in for a hug and sobbed into my shoulder.

"It's okay, Satomi… but, why didn't mom and dad tell me about you? And why did you disappear in the first place?"

"Don't worry… I'll tell you everything." She took a deep quivering breath before continuing, "It all happened about 15 years ago. I was 8 and you were only 3, just a baby. We were driving home from a relative's house when all of a sudden-" She was cut off by the an abrupt sound of static coming from the TV. We both looked to see a familiar looking bear donning a general cap, cape, and cigar.

"Hehe! Nice of you to join us Nao-chan! Now your opponent doesn't need to wait anymore!" Teddie squealed. "Teddie? What are you wearing!? And what do you mean opponent?"

"Rise-chan!" Teddie yelled, raising his cane, "Explain to Nao-chan the rules!"

"Yes sir!" Rise said pulling the camera lens up to her face. What are these two up to? "This here is the P1-Grand Prix! A chance to battle it out with your friends and get rid of all that pent up range! Become the manliest of all men and claim the grand prize!"

"And this grand prize is?" I said, raising an eyebrow. The camera then panned back to Teddie's face, "Tut tut, Nao-chan! What's the fun in telling you what the grand prize is? Fight your way to the school and come to the PA Room! Then you will be crowned as the manliest of all men and be awarded the prize!"

Before I could say anything back, the TV flicked of and we immediately heard someone yelling outside of the house in the street. "Saito! Saito, come out and face me!"

"What's going on!?" Satomi said, slightly frightened. "I don't know. Just stay here. I'll go check it out." I jumped up and went outside to see Kanji there, ranting and raving outside our house.

"There you are! You're my opponent, now come on and fight me!" he yelled, looking furious. "Calm down!" I said, "This is just Teddie and Rise's idea of a game. We don't actually need to fight!"

"No way man!" Kanji shook his head, "I need this prize man! I need to prove to everyone that I'm a man! Especially Naoto!"

"But it's just a title! You're plenty a man! Just calm down, and we'll deal with this like civilized-" I couldn't even finish my sentence before Kanji summoned his Persona and struck me in the face. I stumbled back, my vision dazed. By the time I steadied myself and regained my vision, Take-Mikazuchi already had his lightning bolt shaped club raised above his head. Damn it, looks like there's no choice. I'm gonna have to fight. Sorry about this Kanji, but you drew first blood!

"Persona!" I shouted, Reaper appearing before my eyes and stopping the club with his scythe. "Vorpal Blade!" I commanded. Reaper slashed at Kanji and his Persona with his weapon, forcing Kanji to stumble over in pain. "Garudyne!" I shouted again as Reaper shot a torrent of wind at Kanji, throwing him back into a pile of trash cans. He lay there motionless as a bell rung out from somewhere that must have signified the end of the battle.

"I-Is he going to be okay?" Satomi asked, suddenly appearing behind me."Yeah," I answered, "He's tough, he's been through worse. But he was acting weird. He's not one to fly off the handle so suddenly…"

"More over… what were those… things that you two were using? Were they demons or something?"

"N-No! They're… well… just come inside and I'll explain everything."


End file.
